Zodiac of the Shogun
by ArtForm
Summary: One of the 12 bearers of the Zodiac talisman, Sesshoumaru, Inu Daiyoukai and Lord of the West ventures to the Dragon Lord's castle on request of the Shogun. But he finds the Lord missing and instead, he scents a human girl and that of a Rat Youkai. What would he find if he followed her scent? [on hiatus]
1. The Dragon Lord's daughter

_A/N: One of my readers – musecues passed me an uncompleted 5000 word draft of this story and basically asked if I could do a rewrite of it by weaving in Sess/Rin into the plot and thus this story was born. It is a completely original story and set in an alternate universe (though still in the feudal era). We were both surprised why no one has done a story like this before and so here it is!_

 _As I am not Japanese and this story setting is in a feudal era, I had to do quite a lot of research before writing the story down. As such, any mistakes and historical inaccuracies are mine and mine alone. But above all, this is a work of fiction, so enjoy and review if you like it!_

 _Of course, unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does. I have, however written a confession letter to Sesshoumaru regarding my love. He sent it back in shreds. Sigh._

/

The year was 1616.

Nippon was ruled by the Tokugawa Shogunate; a feudal society often known as the Edo period. The country was divided into twelve regional domains, governed by feudal lords, daimyos, who had total power over their respective lands. The samurai protected these lands and served their daimyo and shogun with the utmost loyalty dictated by the tenets of bushido, the way of the warrior. The bushido provided a code of ethics that defined the service and conduct of the samurai; that he may not kill indiscriminately and at all time, safeguard his honour as an elite member of society.

Upon unification of Japan under the Tokugawa shogunate, the Shogun had bequeathed twelve special talismans shaped into a pendant to each of the twelve daimyos in hopes that they would come to his aid for the current state of peace was never meant to be permanent…

/

Year- 1707

"Ne, Otou-sama, will Rin ever get to follow you to visit Deijima?"

Ryunnosuke looked at his only treasure and smiled. Since when had his little girl blossom into such a formidable beauty? It felt like only yesterday when the love of his life gave her last breath so that Rin may breathe her first.

"Otou-sama…"

Of course, she also had to inherit her mother's annoying little whine – a weakness of his he would never admit of course.

Ryunnosuke put away his scrolls and motioned for her to come forward. Just what was he going to do with Rin?

His daughter was not in any form traditional and he had no one but himself to blame. Where young women her age were interested in dowries and suitors, Rin was fascinated by swordsmanship and increasingly in military science and medicine – studies he had recently been taking at the Dutch quarters of Deijima, off Nagasaki bay. Having no other that he trusted, to discuss the novelty of the west with; Ryunnosuke had of course offloaded his knowledge and concerns to his only child.

Rin for all her ten and nine years was just as ravenous, if not more, for that knowledge. In that respect, she was so very much like him. At times like this, he truly wished that she was the son he was grooming to eventually take over his role as the Dragon Lord of the East.

"It is too dangerous Rin. Only men are allowed in those schools." At the sight of her impending pout, Ryunnosuke gave a sigh. "You know I will teach you everything I know. Have I not been generous?"

Her trembling lips curved up slightly at his words. "That's not it Otou-sama." Large doe-like brown eyes looked up at him. "It's just… Rin is lonely when you go away."

The Dragon Lord looked at his daughter's gentle face and felt the first tinge of heartbreak. It was a well known fact that Lord Ryunnosuke was unlike the other demon Lords. He was immortal and powerful not because of his Youkai blood but because of his Dragon pendant. But Rin on the other hand… was a human child raised in the house of Dragons.

The tatsu-youkai under his rule may respect and fear him but they often left Rin by herself, tending to her as a cat would when approaching water. Because they were never mean nor disrespectful to her, Ryunnosuke could not find a reason to dismiss them.

"Come my child. Perhaps we should practice a bit of calligraphy? I heard from Tatsuya-sensei that you have become quite a poet."

At the sound of her favourite tutor's name, Rin smiled once again; the mellow aura replaced by the bright sunshine she often radiated.

"Shall I compose something for you Otou-sama?" she chirped, reaching out for his brush and ink even before he nodded his approval.

As she busied herself with the strokes on a sheet of rice paper before him, Ryunnosuke felt a wave of pride at the gem he had raised by himself.

That was before he caught a whiff of an ominous scent –rats.

"Rin, shut the shōji and lock it. I will come for you my child." Ryunnosuke turned his back to her, almost unwilling to see the fear cast in her wide brown eyes. "I promise," he added.

/

Not one to be afraid, Rin calmly closed the bamboo doors of her father's study and returned to her seated position to resume her poetry. Even as she struggled to concentrate on the strokes, Rin kept a hand over her weapon; her senses on high alert.

But when she heard the war cry of her Dragon Lord, Rin raced to the end of the room and pulled apart the shoji to reveal a brick red sky, set ablaze by burning houses of the villages closest to the palace.

"Otou-sama!" Gathering up her kimono, she made a quick run for the shoin where her father kept his most treasured arsenal.

/

Unknown to Ryunnosuke, a pair of eyes was watching him from the darkness provided by the trees. Dressed in all black, it was almost impossible to spot the perpetrator. He had a mission: Kill the samurai and steal his pendant and his daisho _._ The daishowas a pair of swords that represented the samurai's status and he knew those katanas were special or else his master would not have wanted it. Being the rat that he was, he began planning his moves.

The perpetrator hid among the shadows, avoiding the chaos of the plundering set to distract the house of Dragons. As he got closer, he could see the samurai more clearly – the long golden hair tied in a whip atop his head; his swords a mirror image of his fangs when in his true Dragon form. The Rat knew that he would be no match should that happen.

However, Ryunnosuke, was no longer the mighty Dragon as his name suggested for he was ageing and the perpetrator knew that killing the old man would be an easy job.

But the Dragon Lord had sensed him.

"Rat," he heard him whisper into his ears. He had not anticipated the old man's agility but he was now being held tight with the samurai's sword at his neck.

"Who sent you?" But the nezumi-youkai kept quiet. The samurai had been quick, but he was younger and much faster. Using hiskusari-gama, a chain weapon hidden in his sleeve, he disarmed the samurai in a split second, claiming his katana though he knew Ryunnosuke still had the wakizashi with him. But what use was a short sword when it was the longer sword that could do real damage? He could already taste victory on his lips and a battle with a famous samurai simply whetted his appetite.

Swinging his kusari-gama once more, the Rat demon wrapped his weapon around the Dragon Lord's remaining sword and knew it was now a matter of strength –whoever pulled the other to the ground first would most likely win. He might be less skilled, but he had youth on his side.

Which was why he was not expecting Ryunnosuke to let go of his weapon – the sudden lack of tension sending him reeling backwards to the ground.

"What's the matter Rat? Cat got your tongue?" the samurai Dragon Lord leaned forward; his claws closing tight around his neck.

"Say goodbye Dragon. Your time has come," seethed the Rat demon. Turning the tangled mess of weapon around, he took a grip of the wakizashi –ignoring the fact that he held the sword by the blade- and plunged it upwards, straight through the old man's heart.

Amber eyes widened in shock as the Dragon Lord released his vice-like grip around the Rat's neck. Stumbling backwards, he looked down at his wound before dropping to his knees.

Pleased with himself, the Rat demon held the sword by the hilt this time and drove the blade a few more inches into flesh before yanking it out. Kicking the Dragon Lord's body to the ground, he then began to search for the pendant under Ryunnosuke's kimono. Confusion washed over him when he realized that the pendant was nowhere to be found on the samurai.

"Where is it?" he demanded; angered when the Lord's only reply was a peal of human laughter.

The Rat demon was about to backhand him with the hilt of his own sword when he realised the plainness of the katanas in his hand. These were not the swords he was supposed to steal! He knew it was too good to be true how easy it had been to disarm the legendary swords. That bastard! He probably died thinking he had the last laugh.

The Rat demon had to find the swords and the pendant fast. The houses were slowly burning and he did not want to return to his master empty handed.

He had to go into the Eastern Castle and retrieve the items. The fire had not reached the castle yet, so there was still time. Leaving the Dragon Lord for dead, he eased into the darkness once more; a rat scurrying towards his goal.

It was almost too easy how he slipped unnoticed under the watchful eyes of the Dragon youkai guards. It would do them some good to look down once in a while but their pride and majestic demeanors denied them of such lowly behaviours.

He was almost confident that he would not be caught as he tracked the scent of the Dragon Lord down the corridors past the public quarters until he caught sight of a flickering light from a candle coming from one of the rooms.

Someone was waiting for him inside and by the scent of it; it was clearly not a Dragon youkai. Gripping his kusari-gama in his hands, the Rat demon tiptoed towards the room, hiding always in the shadows.

He could still see the light through the shōji _._ The translucent bamboo door made it possible for whomever inside to see his silhouette. Not intending to waste more time, the Rat demon sliced through the door and braced himself.

That's when he caught sight of _her_.

Her eyes were wide with shock but she stared at him with an intensity that was not one of fear –defiance perhaps.

She knew why he had come.

He knew he ought to move but his body was paralyzed in that moment by the pureness of her beauty. Dressed only in her hiyoku, the inner garment of her kimono did nothing much to hide her curves, causing him to avert his gaze to her face out of politeness. That too, was a mistake.

Skin pale as porcelain was made flawless by the glow of the candlelight; her long dark tresses falling like a curtain over her heart-shaped face. But it was her lips that captured his attention. For a moment, he forgot the reason why he was there. In all his surveillance of the Eastern Castle, never once had he gathered information about this human girl.

That second of hesitation almost cost him his life. The beauty had pulled out her tessen, a fan shaped weapon, with the blade edge currently pressing against his neck.

"No…" he choked. "Ryunnnosuke-sama sent me. I am Kohaku, the guardian of the Rat pendant."

"Liar!" she hissed and kicked him between his legs.

Kohaku felt the wind knocked out of his lungs and by the time he reopened his eyes, she was gone.

/

Taking her heirloom possessions with her, Rin dashed out of the shoin and headed towards the stables. She didn't know who the Youkai was but she knew deep in her heart that he had come into the room looking for what he couldn't find on her father –which only meant one thing.

Forcing back the tears, she pushed past the stable hands towards her only other companion. Kaze, the black stallion was almost as distressed as his mistress; his hooves pounding angrily on the doors of his box stall. It took Rin nearly ten minutes to calm the beast enough to mount him.

Breaking into a trot, she steered the horse towards the gates. She had been trained for this – their secret getaway plan should anything happen to her. Otou-sama knew that without him, Rin would never be accepted and protected in her own home. Safety and any hopes for revenge would have to be exacted in the neighbouring daimyo castle of the Hare Lord.

But of course, no escape was easy. Blocked at the main gates by two Dragon youkai guards, her horse was barred from leaving with their long spears.

"Rin-sama! You must not leave the palace. It is unsafe!"

"Leave me be!" she yelled, digging her heels slightly into Kaze's side, forcing the horse to slam through the makeshift barrier of spears. Rin was in no mood to entertain their condescending tone today.

She had lost the only remaining family she had and the worst part was, no one else in the world knew of her existence.

/

Sesshoumaru hated being a messenger. But the Shogun's orders were law – well at least some of them were when their interests overlapped.

Still, he was not a common _dog_ that the Shogun could command at whim. Sesshoumaru was the great Lord of the West –his lands surpassing even those in direct control of the Shogun himself. At his helm were five of the strongest and richest domains headed by the Rooster, Boar, Sheep, Monkey and of course the Dog demon clans.

But it was loyalty and respect to his father's memory and legacy that made him accept the humiliating task of being the letter bearer tasked to deliver a message to the Lord of the East. It would probably not have annoyed him as much if the Dragon Lord was indeed a Dragon Youkai as his title suggested but he was a hybrid of some sort – human and yet imbued with the powers and immortality of a Youkai. Ryunnosuke was no better than the hanyou Inuyasha in his opinion. Filthy half breed.

Skilled as he may be in the ways of the bushido, Sesshoumaru would never ever wish to associate himself with the Dragon Lord any more than necessary. The Eastern domain was all mountains and hotsprings –not exactly valuable assets a true Lord such as himself required to sustain an empire.

Still, as he drew closer to the Eastern Castle, Sesshoumaru found himself stopping suddenly; chin tilted to the sky.

"Hmph." The scent in the wind was… unusual.

"What is it my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru flicked a glance at the green toad Youkai beside him. Do all these lesser creatures always need to know everything?

"Jaken, you and Ah-Un will wait here."

"But… but my Lord! Where are you going? Why can I not come with you?"

Sesshoumaru simply turned and walked away, not caring if the imp was following him. He would not be able to keep up anyway.

Launching himself into the air, Sesshoumaru broke into a stream of white light; his speed five times faster for he was unhindered by the pace of his companions. He didn't know why but there was something not right about the Eastern Castle. The scent of death was rife in the air, almost choking his senses. Did the Dragons not sense it?

When the stench got overpowering, Sesshoumaru had to force a sleeve of his kimono to his face, blocking out what he could of the smell of decay. Before him were human bodies in various stages of charring –whoever set these houses on fire made sure that nothing survived. And this far up in the mountains, the villagers had been trapped by their own geography, unable to escape without plunging to their own deaths.

But what of the Dragons? From where he was, Sesshoumaru could see that the castle stood strong and regal as ever. Surely if this was an attack on his lands, the Dragon Lord would have intervened? Moving faster until the castle gates were just within sight, Sesshoumaru landed gracefully, not a single strand of his straight white locks out of place.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! We… we were not expecting you my Lord," greeted one of the Dragon guards.

"I am here to see Ryunnosuke-sama."

The two guards exchanged looks before crossing their spears to block his entry.

"We are afraid that we must deny your request my Lord. We did not receive prior notice of your arrival. The Lord of the East is currently… occupied."

Sesshoumaru did not have time for such pettiness. "I am bearing a letter from the Shogun himself. Surely your loyalty to him is above your Dragon Lord. Move or I will slay you." And with that, Sesshoumaru pushed his way past the guards into the Eastern castle.

He knew the instant he passed the inner bridge towards the royal residence that something was wrong. Not only was Ryunnosuke's scent amiss, two other scent patterns gave him pause –The first was that of a Rat. What was a nezumi-youkai doing so far from home? And the second was a much softer scent. Clearly human. Female. As far as he knew, Lord Ryunnosuke had no children and even if he had, they would smell like a hanyou.

Was this human and the Rat working in tandem to bring down the Dragon Lord? It mattered not if they were but Sesshoumaru knew that small cracks of chaos like these were symptoms of a larger and impending threat. How long before they came after him as well?

Tucking the Shogun's letter into his kimono, Sesshoumaru then turned away from the castle grounds and walked back towards the gates.

"Where is your Lord –and do not lie. I can smell deceit."

The guard looked down to the ground. "We do not know my Lord. We found traces of his blood but his body…"

The other guard placed a hand in front of his comrade. "Even Rin-sama has left the castle. Where to, we do not know. We are still looking for them."

Rin-sama?

Sesshoumaru replied with a slight nod before taking his leave. He knew he ought to report these strange circumstances to the Shogun but something held him back.

After all, the Shogun was a Rat himself.

/

A/N: So what do you think? Worth continuing?

Also, I'm keeping true to the Japanese-ness of this story thus the use of lots of Japanese words. I'm not going to do a glossary here for you because the meaning of the words can be inferred in the story as I've written it in such a way. Hope you like it so far!


	2. The Shogun's letter

The journey to the Eastern Hare palace proved much more taxing than she expected for the gallop down the mountainous paths were strenuous on her horse. Kaze lost its footing a couple of times; almost sending the both of them reeling head first down the rocky road.

As the sun started its descend from mid-day, Rin decided it was time for a short rest for both horse and master had been riding all night. Her body, no longer driven by fear and desperation, was also starting to shut down, demanding food and rest.

Steering the beast towards the river, she then loosened its harness before patting Kaze's hind gently. While the horse was left alone to feed and rest, Rin took off the thin material of her hiyoku. But instead of leaving it at the river bank, she soaked the material in the water and allowed it to float along with the current. A woman does not travel alone in these lands, no matter how safe the Hare regions were. If she were to survive the journey, Rin would have to be disguised.

Splashing some of the refreshing water over her face, Rin then allowed her body to sink into the cool river, keeping her head under for a whole minute. It was so quiet here that she almost wanted to stay underwater for longer. After all, what was there to live for now that she was all alone?

But for the sake of revenge – Rin had to live.

Surfacing from the water, she gulped the offering of oxygen and began scrubbing her skin as hard as she could, almost wishing it could remove the reminder of death and blood from last night.

When her skin felt raw and the usual paleness turning red, Rin stopped and got out of the water. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a fresh pair of yukata – one that belonged to her father. Stepping into the cotton hakama pants, she then slipped on the haori over her body, grateful that the loose clothing allowed her to mask the tender curves just beneath – not that she was overly voluptuous.

Carefully wringing the water from her hair, she dragged a smooth dragon bone comb through her hair – her only feminine concession. Pulling the strands all the way from her face, she tied it up high on her head, mimicking the same style as her father.

At times like these, Rin truly wished that she had been born a boy. Though he never said it, she knew that it was her father's deepest desire to have a son as the rightful heir to his legacy.

"But I know you are proud of me nonetheless," she whispered to the wind, hoping that by the power of Kami above, her father would hear her. Tucking both her father's Dragon fang swords, edge up on the left of her obi, she ensured that the angle was almost parallel to her leg. It would have been unwise for her –neither samurai nor demon Lord –to wear her sword horizontal to her body, as Otou-sama often did for it would invite unwanted aggression.

Making sure that her father's Dragon pendant was safely tucked under her garments and close to her chest, Rin then whistled for Kaze. Perhaps they could travel a little more to the nearest village for a promise of hot food and warm bed.

But instead of the horse, a familiar face peeked from behind the trees – the black of his assassin uniform tight over his body; a metal mask covering part of his face.

"Have you come to kill me?" she whispered, knowing that he could hear her even from that distance.

The Youkai called Kohaku simply stepped closer; his eyes locked on hers. Even from where she stood, she could tell that he was young, probably not much older than her. But what surprised her more was how human he looked – apart from the slight amber in his eyes; she would not have pegged him as a Youkai.

Steadying her left hand over her scabbard, Rin gently flicked her thumb forward to break the seal over her sword – an act that was not lost on the advancing demon.

"I do not wish to harm you my Lady," he whispered back. "I've only come for the sword and pendant."

Over my dead body, she thought, feeling the unbridled power of her father's fang surge through her as she drew his katana. It was a gamble, she knew for Rin had never been able to control the powerful yoki exuded by his swords but for some reason, the Dragon pendant allowed her some measure of control over the heirloom.

She met his kusari-gama in a fierce downward thrust; the sword feeling heavy despite the thinness of the blade. Still, she continued, slashing at him with controlled precision, studying his moves to ascertain her own following attack.

"Please my Lady. Do not fight me," he urged, wrapping his chain weapon around her blade.

"I will not rest until you are dead!" she spat, slamming her weight against him in an effort to reclaim her sword. Though petite, she still managed to send him jumping backwards slightly; his kusari-gama loosening to release her sword.

/

"My Lord! What exactly are we looking for?"

Sesshoumaru threw a warning glance at Jaken – a second before a stone hit his companion's head. He had been annoyed that her scent had been momentarily lost and was about to further cast his frustrations on Jaken when a thin white material floating past the river caught his eye.

Leaping into the air, Sesshoumaru grabbed the cloth before landing on the river bank lightly on his feet.

A bath. So the human knew how to cover her scent. Interesting.

Tossing the useless garment aside, Sesshoumaru then continued walking upstream. He _had_ to find her. After all, it would not reflect well on his pride to return empty-handed to the Shogun. At least with Rin- _sama_ , he might actually have an upper hand in whatever plans the Rat-pendant bearer had in mind.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of clashing weapons and the familiar scent of the human and her Rat companion. What luck, to be able to kill two birds with one stone?

Quickening his pace, Sesshoumaru made it as far as the clearing when he stopped. He recognised the Rat but the human… at one glance, it looked almost like Ryunnosuke-sama himself and yet the scent was uncharacteristically soft and…

Sesshoumaru wasted no time interrupting their duel; Bakusaiga slashing between the two with a blast of blue light sending both the human and the Rat demon reeling backwards from the sword's power. Ignoring Rin, he went straight for the nezumi-youkai.

"Who sent you?" he demanded, claws out as he tightened it around the Rat's neck.

"Sesshou…maru…sama…" he croaked as the vice grip threatened to break his wind pipe. Sesshoumaru was intending to do that when he sensed a great yoki being directed at him.

Not bothering to turn, Sesshoumaru leapt to his left to avoid the downward slash of the Dragon fang; the tip barely missing the sleeves of his kimono.

"He's mine!" she shouted; brown eyes flashing warningly at him to stand back. How _dare_ she tell him what to do!

Holding the Rat by the neck, Sesshoumaru twisted his sword so that it would point directly at her now. He had no qualms about killing her –after all, she was only human. No one in the Shogun's court would accept her as the heir to the Dragon pendant. Her death would mean nothing.

So when she came charging towards him, Sesshoumaru was not expecting the tiny human to deliver such a powerful blow that he momentarily loosened his grip over the Rat demon; his focus mainly on deflecting the blow of the Dragon fang.

The distraction was costly of course for the Rat, being the cunning demon that he was, slipped right out of his hand and disappeared into the forest.

"Now look what you've done!" Rin shouted breathlessly even as she ran after the escaping demon. He saw her whistling to her horse and a second later, the human girl had slipped right onto her galloping horse with the ease and skill of a cavalry. Just who was this human?

Not wanting both his prize to escape, Sesshoumaru followed suit, racing faster than the beast to come to a complete stop a distance in front of it –both Bakusaiga and Tokijin out and ready to stop his prey using all means necessary.

It pleased him to see the flash of fire in her eyes even as she reined her horse back to stop inches away from his face. Jumping off the animal, she landed –much too graceful for a woman in man's clothing – and stormed towards him, arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"Inu Taisho sama, why are you hindering me? That man is very important to me and I must hunt him down!" she seethed.

Sesshoumaru merely kept his chin up but his eyes downcast to stare at her. So she knew who he was and yet she dares to be disrespectful?

"Daughter of the Tatsu Taisho sama, I bear more important news for you than that _demon_."

For a moment her eyes widened into pools of hazel saucers before she turned sharply away to walk past him with her horse in tow. Insolent human! If not for the fact that he needed her alive, Sesshoumaru would not have hesitated to strike her down for daring to ignore him.

"I have a letter from the Shogun."

She froze.

"Then your business is with the Dragon Lord himself. He has no heir apparent," she whispered, in a voice so low, he knew it was only meant for his ears. It wasn't an outright denial of her familial relationship to Ryunnosuke but why was she keeping the truth of her father's death a secret? Did she not know? Or was she responsible for his death and was now a fugitive with that Rat demon?

"Your father is dead and as his only child, you will take his place at the ceremony of the Twelve Lords," said Sesshoumaru dispassionately.

"Then I will accept and take my leave from the palace of the Hares." Her eyes lifted so that they were staring directly at his. "May I please have the Shogun's letter, Inu Taisho-sama?"

It irked him how she felt it her right to address him with such a familiar pronoun. Did she think herself as of equal rank to a great demon such as him?

"This Inu Taisho will only give the letter to Rin if she follows me back to the Western Castle."

"Why can't I have it now?" she demanded, her brows furrowing at the silent reprimand he just gave to her. But then as quickly as her temper had flared, it was tamed behind a flutter of lashes and flushed cheeks. "Rin would be honoured if Inu Taisho-sama would bequeath her letter to her."

Much better, he thought.

"I only said that you could take his place at the ceremony," he reminded her. "But this letter is only for the Dragon Lord himself. It is not something a human girl could possibly comprehend."

Sesshoumaru caught what looked like defiance in her eyes but Rin made no move to argue with him. He could scent her internal conflict –a part wanted to run and the other part was curious to stay and find out the contents of the letter.

He would work the latter to his advantage.

"In a week's time, the four other Lords of the Western domain will congregate in my castle. If you can convince them of your worthiness as the Dragon heir, then you may read the letter in all our presence."

Rin looked up at him and nodded. "As you please my Lord."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the trees where he knew his other two companions were waiting.

"Jaken, you will be in charge of my ward."

/

My ward? Did he just say that? Rin did not trust this Inu Taisho one bit but for the sake of knowing what the letter contained, she was willing to travel with him. There was nothing left for her in the Dragon Castle and if she were to return, she would at least do so with the support and approval of the Shogun.

Fingering the pendant underneath her kimono, Rin then hugged herself tight, willing the tears not to betray her heartache.

 _Otou-sama, I miss you already. If only you knew whom I'm travelling with, you might be proud to know that I can hold myself well in his presence._

He might have thought her a sheltered princess but Rin was fully aware of who she was speaking to. In fact, she knew the names and political inclinations of all the other eleven Zodiac Lords; their favoured policies as well as the occasional gossips whispered in the kitchens about their varied social life.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Dog Demons was always a hot topic amongst the tatsu-youkai ladies in waiting; their descriptions of his flawless skin and angelic hair almost crooned with a longing sigh. Rin had more than once interrupted what was clearly a retelling of the most erotic dream featuring the Dog Daiyoukai, rendering her a blushing tomato. Being one of the four Zodiac Lords to still be unmated had made him a lifelong obsession for many Youkai females in her kingdom.

Personally, she held a lot of respect for the Daiyoukai who held the seat as the Lord of the West –a position similar to that of Otou-sama, the Horse Lord of the South and the Shogun himself in the North. But politically, the Inu Taisho had the largest domain with loyal vassals beneath him. They answered to him first before their Shogun.

She was therefore surprised, yet suspicious, of why the Lord of the West himself had come to pay her father a visit. Whatever was in that letter had to be of grave importance.

"Inu Taisho-sama, can Rin stop in the next village for a while?" Rin had made a mistake earlier of speaking out of line to him; forgetting for a moment that she was not speaking to her father but to a Lord of much higher rank than herself. She might be the heir of the Dragon demons but until she earned her title, it would be wise to remember the social etiquette expected of her.

"Human! Sesshoumaru-sama has no time for your silly shenanigans. Have you no respect for the Lord?"

Rin blinked curiously at the green demon trailing behind her. Inu Taisho sama had called him Jaken and by the looks of it, he was a servant –almost of low rank as herself. But in the grand food chain of things, Rin knew she probably ranked lower than even the tiniest living demon in the Daiyoukai's mind.

"Inu Taisho sama, Jaken-sama, Rin only wishes to have some food before the long journey to the West. Rin has not eaten for two meals my Lord."

She heard Jaken muttering something about humans being a waste of time but to her surprise the Inu Taisho came to a stop, turning his head back slightly to nod at her.

"But Master! She will only slow us down!" muttered the imp as the Daiyoukai walked towards the two of them.

"Procure what you need for our three days journey. Jaken, follow Rin and pay for her purchases."

Rin was so amused to see the imp's face turning a darker shade of green that she almost missed out the part where Jaken was paying for her things.

"My Lord, Rin has enough coins for her necessities. It will not be necessary –"

He cut off her words with a lazy wave of his hand. "You are now my ward and as long as you remain under my protection, I will provide for you." His amber eyes twinkled slightly – just a fraction – under the impassive tone of his voice. "After all, we wouldn't want the Dragon Hime to be ill-treated now would we?"

He had deliberately called her Hime – princess, as a reminder of how accurately he had scented her gender even through the layers of male disguise she was wearing. Perhaps, it wasn't such a bad idea to be travelling with a male chaperone after all –even if he was the most obnoxious creature she had ever met!

"Rin! Hurry up. We must not keep Sesshoumaru-sama waiting!" chided Jaken as he pulled her by the wrist.

Rin chanced a glance behind her and didn't think he looked too concerned about waiting. But then again, the Inu Taisho didn't seem to show much on his face. He simply… stared at her.

Feeling an unholy flush creeping up her cheeks, Rin dashed ahead, running after Jaken.

His first order of business was to purchase dried meats and a small leather flask to hold drinkable water for their journey. When she asked why he only bought one, Jaken went into an elaborate lecture about how demons were different from humans, able to live for days without sustenance and rest.

"Ne, Jaken-sama, But surely you do eat a little? Come, I want you to try the unagi here. It's one of the best in the East," chirped Rin, tugging at the petite imp's robes.

"You mean freshwater eel? That's nothing compared to the kind we catch," replied Jaken haughtily. Rin knew of the rich bounty of the Western seas but if she was going to leave her home temporarily, she wanted her last reminder to be delicious.

"Wait and be amazed."

With hot wooden bowls filled with rice and unagi in their hands, Rin walked back to where the Daiyoukai and his pet dragon waited for them. She had lived around too many dragons in her life to be afraid of the two-headed beast. In fact, the first thing she did when she arrived was to give an apple each to Ah and Un.

The Inu Taisho had looked at her with curiosity but said nothing. Instead, he eyed her purchases and instructed Jaken to fasten them on Ah-Un's back.

"Rin, you may eat atop Ah-Un," he ordered, taking hold of Kaze's reins.

Rin said nothing as she climbed the dragon, paying careful watch not to scratch herself against the spikes down the side of its body. When she was finally settled, Rin lifted the lid from her bowl and took a deep gratifying sniff of the delicious grilled unagi.

That was when she caught him looking at her.

"Would the Inu Taisho-sama like some eel?" she offered, lifting her chopsticks in the air.

Immediately, he turned away with a haughty huff. "Only weaklings eat."

Beside her, Jaken was sputtering; bits of rice and eel splattered everywhere. Rin tried her hardest not to laugh but the more Jaken struggled with his bowl of food, the more she found herself unable to hold back the thunderous rumbling in her throat.

/

Laughter – pure and feminine –interrupted his solitary thoughts. Turning angrily to his companions, Sesshoumaru was about to threaten them with death when he caught sight of her face.

Unhindered, unabashed and uncaring, she had her head tilted back as her peals of laughter escaped her pouty lips. Sesshoumaru didn't remember the last time he had laughed like that.

It felt almost… cathartic –

But also extremely childish and human that for a moment, Sesshoumaru found himself contemplating the innocent beauty before him.

Even though dirtied with streaks of mud and sweat, it still did not hide the very fact that this human was every inch female. Her face was a tender heart-shaped bowl –traces of her childish innocence still evident by the slight chubbiness of her cheeks.

Then there were her eyes. Each time she smiled, they curved into half moons that opened to reveal unreadable pools of brown. They appeared so young and innocent but those were eyes that saw and recorded everything.

How is it that Ryunnosuke kept this child –no, woman – a secret for so long? She would have no doubt been such a useful bargaining asset to amass allies in the South. After all, the Horse and Snake were not particularly cordial with each other. If it were him, Sesshoumaru would have married her off long ago to the Horse demons, ensuring a much stronger seat of power in the East.

Having a human heart made the Dragon Lord soft.

Ignoring the banter that was now going on between said human and his servant, Sesshoumaru looked forward, wondering if he would ever hold up the end of his bargain. Even if his other Western Lords agreed that she deserved to read the Shogun's letter in place of Ryunnosuke, it didn't mean that he would be agreeable to it. After all, his words were what mattered most here.

She was _human._ And thus not worthy.

But –

Sesshoumaru would not be so cruel to give that judgement without proving to her and to himself that she was weak.

A series of tests – yes – that would be perfect to determine if she was truly the rightful heir to the Dragon Lord's empire.

And when she failed miserably, the Western Lands would magnanimously step in to offer its temporary reign until the Shogun decided otherwise.

/

A/N: So Inu Taisho literally means Dog General/Leader. Rin here is referring to Sesshoumaru's position rather than to his father. Also remember that addressing oneself in the third person is a more respectful speech when speaking to those of higher authority/rank during those times.

Anyway, unlike Taming an Immortal, I'm posting the chapters as I write them so the wait might not be as short but I hope it's worth it! If you've enjoyed it, please do leave a review so I know if I'm going the right direction!


	3. A ward of the Western Castle

Rin knew the instant they stepped into the Western lands for her body shivered slightly from the increasingly chilly wind. Though not governed by the icy tundras as the North, the West still had its fair share of sleet and ice.

Currently, a fine sheet of snow blanketed the ground, reducing her to uncontrollable chatters for the Eastern garb favoured by her father was made for milder weather.

"Rin."

"Hai Inu Taisho-sama?"

"Are you cold?"

Rin considered for a moment about covering her weakness but knew he could scent her lies. If he already knew that she was cold, why then did he ask her the question?

"Hai."

The great Dog demon merely looked at her curiously.

"Jaken, take the horse and ride to the castle. We will meet you there."

"My Lord! Are you leaving Jaken behind?" Rin thought he was about to burst into tears; his eyes throwing furtive glances at her. She knew he was silently cursing her for putting him in such a spot.

But the Inu Taisho remained silent as he slid behind Rin on the Dragon and urged it off the ground. Not one to be afraid of heights, Rin held onto one of Ah-Un's neck as they rose into the air, all the while clamping her lips together to try and hold back her chattering teeth.

This high in the air the wind slapped her face harshly, the cold like pinpricks on her skin.

"Rin, let go of Ah-Un."

Was he crazy? She would fall! In defiance, she hugged the beast tighter.

"It would do well if you do not disobey me," he warned; ice in his words. "At this height, death can come as swiftly as a push off the dragon."

Rin didn't get much to say for he pulled her forcefully backwards to slam into his chest; his breast-plates poking her back painfully. Too cold to lash out, Rin found herself curling into a ball with her knees held tight to her chest.

Then the most wonderful warmth enclosed over her –a soft, almost silky fur wrapped itself around her body, forming a warm coat. Rin tried very hard to stop herself from snuggling close but after an intense internal battle with her conscience, she buried her face in the Dog Lord's mokomoko, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Are you not cold my Lord?"

He looked down at her with his eyebrows raised in surprise. Rin didn't think anyone ever asked him that question before for he was frowning a second later.

"I do not concern myself with such trivial matters."

Not wanting to annoy him, Rin kept her thoughts to herself. She was grateful for the kindness he had shown her and preferred not to irk him further. Indeed, falling from such a height would not be a good idea.

/

Much later under the cover of night, Sesshoumaru dared a peek at the incidental ward of his. Under hooded eyes, she seemed to be in deep sleep for her eyelids fluttered every so often. Sesshoumaru had never been one to sleep much so to see a being so contented in slumber made him curious.

Moving his face closer, he tried to sniff his way into her dreams but all he received was a throaty grunt as she curled tighter into a ball.

What an odd creature.

She had earlier asked if he was cold –as though she cared for a moment about his well-being. Surely she didn't think he was incapable of regulating his own body temperature as any great demon could?

But this… situation would only be temporary. If not for the fact that he needed her alive, Sesshoumaru would not have bothered to lower himself like this to save her life. How strange it must be for humans to die so easily from a slight chill. Such blatant weakness.

Rin was going to fail every one of his tests.

But for now, Sesshoumaru merely wrapped his mokomoko tighter around the sleeping human. He had felt her heartbeat slowing; her body shutting down to preserve energy and heat. It wouldn't look good on him if he returned to his castle with a half frozen human now would it?

Then again, neither was their current 'intimate' position either. Of course, whoever dared to voice their opinion on that matter would probably never hear their own voice again.

/

Rin had somehow drifted off to sleep mid-flight but when she opened her eyes, she was lying on a futon with her hair fanned out behind her. Her first instinct was to lift up the covers to inspect her clothing and found to her dismay that her father's clothes had been removed and she was now dressed in a plain white yukata.

Had she been sleeping that long? It felt like mere minutes ago when she was snuggling in the warmth of the Inuyoukai's mokomoko.

Getting up slowly, she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The walls were bare except for one lone scroll – a poem written by a mother to her child. Moving closer, she realised that the calligraphy was signed off by the Lady of the West. So this had to be the Western Castle then. Just like the master of the house, the atmosphere had a distinctive chill that had nothing to do with the weather.

Pulling her yukata closer over her body, Rin made her way to the shoji and slid the translucent door open.

A bed of pure white laid untouched on the earth; a few blades of grass poking through the snow in an attempt to survive. Rin couldn't help but lift a gloved foot slowly out of the shoin to tap curiously on the soft snow.

"Oh!" she yelped at the strange wetness starting to seep through her socks. How could something so powdery be so wet? Rin had never seen snow much less touch it and she soon found herself ignoring the cold to crawl all over the pristine white blanket. It intrigued her how her breath turned to steam right before her eyes! It was like magic.

"I love it!" she shouted to no one in particular as she laid on the snow face up; arms and legs moving like a scissors up and down by her side.

"RIN!"

At the sound of her name, Rin sat up quickly, snapping her head to the distressed cries of a tiny demon running into her room.

"Just what in the world do you think you're doing?" shrieked Jaken. "Does she wish to freeze to death? Oh… Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill me if anything happened to the human…" he continued muttering to himself.

"I am perfectly fine Jaken-sama. It's my first time seeing snow that's all…" Rin replied sheepishly. She knew how it must have looked like: childish and irresponsible.

However, when she looked up, she saw something akin to compassion in his eyes before they hardened and his mouth began chastising her lack of common sense.

"Now, Sesshoumaru-sama expects you to be at dinner tonight. So don't get yourself killed in the meantime!" he chided. "A fresh change of clothes will be brought up in a while and I expect you to be groomed and cleaned by sun down is that clear?"

"Hai Jaken-sama," she replied; a wry smile on her face.

Huffing as he exited, a pair of female Inuyoukais came sauntering in; their hands full of garment and baskets filled with what Rin believed was more than enough to groom a yeti. Surely she didn't need all of _that_ to be applied and masked onto her face or hair?

"Rin-sama, whenever you please my Lady." One of the ladies held up a bath towel with a scented pouch and pumice stone ontop.

Sceptical, Rin inched forward and sniffed at the contents of the pouch.

"What are these?" she asked curiously. "I've never smelled anything so… strange."

"It is snapdragon flower my Lady. It only grows in this region. Sesshoumaru-sama wishes for you to add them to your bath," replied one of the servants.

He does, does he? Snapdragon indeed. The Inu Taisho sure does play subtlety very well.

But, for the sake of his hospitality, Rin would concede just for the night. Truth was, the scent of the snapdragon was not particularly fragrant. In fact, its aroma was so mild, she wondered why he had suggested it –other than the silent tongue in cheek. Perhaps he, like many demons, found her scent to be unbearable.

Then he was just going to have to live with it, she seethed as she stepped out of the bath and allowed the servants to dry her. Just like back home, the ladies in waiting spoke nothing more than necessary as they helped to dress her for the night. It was only when they had to deal with her long locks that they hesitated.

"Rin-sama, how would you wish your hair to be done?" asked one of the servant ladies. It then occurred to her that there was no current Lady of the West and as such the servants probably didn't dress that many court women on a daily basis.

"Do not worry. I will do it myself," she replied kindly. "Perhaps tomorrow when we have more time, I can teach you a few Eastern styles."

The two Inuyoukai immediately paled.

"Rin-sama! We do not mean any dishonour my Lady. If it pleases you, we will do our best!"

And with that, Rin was subjected to a series of combing and styling and pinning that would certainly have made any long-haired Dog Demon pleased.

Rin certainly hoped Sesshoumaru would be.

/

Dinner was political. And seeing that he was the host to an envoy from the Dragon clan, it was only befitting that he threw a modest reception for her.

Yes, even if she was human.

"Jaken, Rin has been informed of her expected presence at dinner hasn't she?"

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru began to rap his claws over the polished wood – a sign of impatience that his servants picked up immediately. However, he pushed aside their insistence on bringing out the food. It would do no good if the meal went cold for it was not for his benefit that the food was served.

"Inu Taisho-sama."

He lifted his gaze at the sound of his title. Strange how he was starting to get accustomed to being addressed as such.

"Rin, you are late."

"I apologise my Lord," she whispered, bowing slightly before lowering herself onto the cushion seat. "I got lost."

Sesshoumaru immediately flicked his eyes to Jaken, the accusation in them clear. Rin had obviously no clue where the dining hall was. Why hadn't Jaken seen to it that she had a guide?

Snapping his anger away, he motioned for the servants to bring forth the food. He hoped that Rin would be impressed.

For their first course, Sesshoumaru had personally seen to it that both the river and sea varieties of the iwana fish were served –the cool clear flesh of the sashimi sparkling like water in the sun.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama!" Her eyes had widened slightly at the sight of her home offering.

That was a first. Sesshoumaru didn't know why it both irked and pleased him to hear her call his name for it elicited a response he was determined to quell. Blaming it on his curiosity, he nodded his approval for her to start eating by lifting his own chopsticks and taking a slice of the fish to his lips.

He had to admit that the Eastern river trout was indeed one of his favourites…

A pity that it came by so rarely.

For the rest of the evening, they ate in silence –though it was more that Rin ate and Sesshoumaru simply watched in fascination as she chewed and swallowed every morsel with controlled perfection. Her chopsticks would always grip the food precisely midway; biting always a third at a time before washing down every course with a tiny sip of tea.

While the other animal Lords such as the Boar, Snake and Rat were known for their eating habits, Sesshoumaru had never seen a human eating before and he found it rather… pleasing.

So when he saw that she was finished, he rose signalling the end of the meal.

"Rin, come."

He didn't need to turn to know that she was following him out of the dining hall into the snowy gardens. Her human scent was still vaguely present but he was pleased to know that she had used the flower scents as he instructed. It had a strange alluring effect on her –even when he knew she wasn't doing so on purpose. Sesshoumaru doubted that Rin even had much contact with the opposite sex, much less the outside world.

Turning to face her, he looked down into her guileless eyes; his expression schooled into his usual stoicism.

"Tomorrow, the first regional Lords from the West will start to arrive. You will go through a series of tests to prove your worthiness as the Dragon heir. Should you pass, I will allow you to read your father's letter."

"And if I fail?"

He raised an eyebrow at her reversion to the first-person pronoun.

"If Rin should fail, then Rin is free to go home to her people."

Her brown eyes blinked at his subtle reprimand –something akin to defiance flashed in her eyes.

"Rin has no place back home any longer," she spat, turning away for a second as though trying to calm her temper. Sesshoumaru could smell her emotions so clearly, every pulse of her heartbeat so strong to his sensitive ears.

A moment later when she looked back at him, he saw that the fire was gone and in its place a void that was unreadable to him.

"Rin wishes to write a letter my Lord."

He wanted to know to whom, but he could tell that it was an Eastern business he had no say in –yet.

"I will have ink and paper brought to your room. That would be all. You can go."

When she was gone, Sesshoumaru looked up into the night sky. Alone under the light of the moon, he released the breath that he hadn't noticed he was holding.

/

Back in her room, Rin flung herself onto the futon, uncaring if it made creases on the beautiful silk of her kimono.

All she wanted was to go home and resume her long chats with her father; tease him and question him endlessly about everything of interest to both of them. But now he was gone! And because she was a woman, no one was going to take her seriously as his rightful heir.

Just for one miserable letter, Rin was going through a series of tests – that she no doubt would not have to had she been born a boy! What possibly could these tests be?

Doesn't help that the insufferable Inu Taisho was constantly reminding her of her _lowly_ position beside him. Each time she slipped into the first person pronoun, he would not fail to remind her otherwise.

Why couldn't they just… talk? Like two individuals instead of this arbitrary ranking system? After all, she was the Dragon Hime and that put them on the same status had they both been human or demon!

A gentle knock on the door had her scrambling quickly into a seated position.

"Rin-sama? It is Yuzu, my Lady." One of the ladies in waiting assigned to her.

"Come in."

The dog demoness held a tray of brush, ink and parchment as promised by the Dai Inuyoukai. As she set them down, Rin noticed her hovering as she lifted the brush to dip it into the ink.

For a moment, Rin caught what looked like curiosity on her face but when she caught herself staring, Yuzu immediately bowed low and excused herself.

"Have you ever held a brush before?" asked Rin kindly. She knew it was not uncommon for females –demon or human – to be educated nor literate. "If you'd like, I can teach you a little. Maybe how to write your name?"

The demoness blushed and began to shy away towards the door. "Yuzu wishes you a good night Rin-sama." And with that, the shoji was closed behind her.

Rin gave out a long sigh. This felt just like back home. Each time she tried to reach out and be friendly with them, they would retreat, almost as if they were afraid of having her humanness rub off them.

Taking a piece of the parchment, she laid it flat on the small table in front of her and began to write to the Lord of the Hares.

 _Oyakata-sama,_

 _By now, you would probably have learnt that my father, Tatsu no Ryunnosuke has been assassinated bearing the crest and scent of a nezumi-youkai. It is suspiciously timely as Otou-sama has received a letter from the Shogun, hand-delivered by the Inu Taisho-sama of the West._

 _However, until I am deemed worthy to read it, I will journey north to ask the Shogun's permission to take my father's place at the Ceremony of the Twelve Lords. Until then, I will be a ward of the West._

 _It is with great sadness that I am temporarily leaving the lands of the East to your kind stewardship. Till we meet at the Shogun's castle._

 _Tatsu no Rin_

Pulling out the dragon pendant from under her kimono, Rin then pressed the crest gently over the paper, watching as the yoki from the jade burned a mark on the parchment.

Rolling the letter into a scroll, Rin got up and left the room in search of Jaken.

/

A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story! So a few notes below:

- _oyakata-sama_ roughly means honorable lord/ head-of-the-house

-Also name wise, Japanese put their family names first and Rin as Ryunnosuke are Dragons thus Tatsu. My only concern while writing was whether to write Tatsu no Rin or Tatsu Rin because she is 'of Dragon' not just Dragon Rin – know what I mean?

Ahah, I'm not sure why there are so few reviews but I think everyone prefers the post-canon version better Still, I'm continuing this story, just so that Sesshoumaru can make a move on Rin already!


	4. The Rooster Lord of Music and Merriment

A/N: I really appreciate reviews and so to answer a reviewer's question:

First and foremost, this is an alternate universe story set in the feudal era so be prepared to suspend your disbelief and to accept certain quirks that deviate from the original canon. Unlike Taming an Immortal, I do not have a story arc already written out, so there is always room for change.

Yes, Kohaku is an assassin of the Rat clan and you will understand why later on once we have met the Shogun (ahah you can probably guess!)

I'll be fitting in most of the characters [Inuyasha and gang] into at least one of the 12 Zodiacs, unless they are to be humans. Thanks for this! I almost didn't want to include them in at first.

Now for Bakusaiga, I have decided to give Sesshoumaru all his limbs and his swords for this story. The essence is in his character and his relationship with Rin. Thus we will move forward on that note. After all, this is an AU!

/

The toriyoukai –in Rin's opinon –walked with an air of aplomb and grandeur that complimented their extravagant choice of dressing. She had chanced a peek from her slightly drawn shoji to witness a procession of feathered beings parading past the castle gates into the main courtyard of the Western Castle.

It was not just the contrast of reds and yellows, browns and blues against the plainness of the snow-coated fortress – it was the rambunctious cacophony of _sounds_ that just pierced the eerie silence of the House of Inu.

And at the very middle of that fiesta sat the Lord of the Roosters himself, in an equally ornate palanquin tastefully decorated in gold and ivory.

"My Lady, we must hurry or we will be late!" cried Yuzu exasperatedly as she and her partner tried to pry Rin from the shoji. They had been helping her into her furisode when the musical procession caused her to suddenly stand up and break away from their fussing.

"Just a minute more," insisted Rin. She had never seen a rooster demon before and if she was going to spend an entire dinner with them, she'd rather have _some_ knowledge of their behaviours instead of going in blind!

"It would displease Sesshoumaru-sama greatly."

The slight twinge of fear had Rin turning around slowly. Though Yuzu didn't mention it, Rin knew that they would be punished should she be late –again.

"I'm coming…" Holding on to her obi, Rin hopped back in the middle of the room, all the while keeping an eye on the merriment happening just outside her window.

"Are the toriyoukai always this exuberant?" Rin looked straight into the bright yellow of Yuzu's eyes. It was a very apt name for her, she thought for the colour complimented the citrus nature of her name.

But at that moment, Yuzu chose to look away, almost in embarrassment.

"Please don't hold your tongue around me," said Rin gently, catching Yuzu by the wrist. "If I am to stay here for some time, then we should at least… talk."

"It is not proper for a servant to… talk. Especially not to their Mistress," whispered the other Dog demoness that Rin was introduced to as Kei.

"I am not your Mistress," Rin reminded them kindly. "I am merely a ward in this house and hold no greater power than both of you."

The two demoness blushed but made no move to correct her. Instead, they continued tying her obi before proceeding to work on her hair. The long locks were brushed into two ponytails, before a mochibana kanzashi was inserted in her hair. The traditional hair ornament had been specifically chosen by the Inu Taisho himself : the rice cake flower motif a nod to the short wintry December month –or perhaps a reminder of the temporariness of her stay.

The thought made her lips curl slightly in amusement. One might even misconstrue these subtle insults as a secret love message. Then again, Sesshoumaru, Inu Taisho of the West was not known for his emotions. Whoever dared to suggest otherwise surely wishing for an early end.

With that grim thought in her head, Rin allowed her two ladies in waiting to escort her into the great hall; her amusement replaced by anxiety as she anticipated the first test, likely set by the Lord of the Roosters.

/

Sesshoumaru found himself flicking another look at the Dragon princess –one look too many in his opinion – as she entered the grand hall. However, he was quick to realise that he wasn't the only one, for very male in the room had their eyes on her.

If anything, that was a compliment to _him._ After all, those were the finest silk in all of the Western lands that he had procured for her. It had driven Jaken mad with stress when he was told he only had a day to find kimonos suitable for Rin.

And indeed, the furisode kimono that she wore was not only suitable but tailored almost perfectly to her body –a compliment to the seamstress of _his_ lands of course. It had nothing to do with the aesthetic appeal it had on him.

But more importantly, it pleased him that she was wearing the hair accessory he had chosen but the hair style, he decided, was not to his liking. Whose idea was it to style her after his mother? Sesshoumaru was going to have a word with Yuzu and Kei after.

"Is this the Tatsu hime you were telling me about?" whispered Miroku, the Rooster Lord beside him. "She's stunning."

Sesshoumaru tried not to take offence at the protruding black and white feathered garland currently poking into his right sleeve. Why do the toriyoukais always have to dress so extravagantly? In polite society, it was not acceptable to have your weapons displayed so prominently without regard for your host.

Miroku had at least five long white plumes sticking out from his neck and shoulders that were fine and sharp enough to be passed off as blades.

"Rin-sama is a ward of this castle. Keep your eyes – and your hands to yourself."

"Being greedy are we?" joked the Rooster. "If I had known that Ryunnosuke had a beauty such as this I would have –"

Sesshoumaru threw him a deathly stare as warning before standing up to greet his guests.

"The House of Inu welcome our Western allies in our midst tonight – Tori no Miroku-sama and from the East, Tatsu no Rin-hime."

The sudden widening of her eyes and the immediately flush on her face did not go unnoticed by either Lords as she took a seat on his immediate left. Indeed, it was the first time he acknowledged her status as the Dragon princess but for a moment, he wondered if her racing heartbeat had anything more to do with the youkai beside him than his announcement.

Miroku, despite his many flaws, was well known across the Western lands as being one of the more… generous youkai with his affection. After all, one does not own a harem and not be a connoisseur of women.

To a Dog demon, that was just unthinkable.

Which was why Sesshoumaru had to hold back from choking the Rooster –who was beside himself with encouraging winks and smiles for Rin. He only hoped that Miroku's appreciation of Rin's more feminine form would not deter him from setting a difficult enough task for the human to pass.

"So tell me hime, how have you come to be a ward of this castle?" asked Miroku, leaning forward so much that the front of his kimono was in his food. "If I had known you needed a temporary guardian, I would have offered my home! After all, we are such close neighbours."

Sesshoumaru held a hand up, easing the lecherous Rooster back to his seat. Any further, he was going to end up kissing Rin.

"It is not your place to question the Lord's intentions!" cried Jaken who was seated on Rin's left. "A daughter of the Eastern Lord should only seek refuge with the strongest!"

Jaken's outburst came as a surprise to Sesshoumaru. Had the toad youkai taken a shine to the human girl?

"I was merely suggesting an alternative!" retorted Miroku, his face breaking out in a broad grin.

Rin however was blushing silently at his attention but she kept her gaze mostly on her meal, lifting her eyes occasionally only to rest them on the Dog demon on her right. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he found that rather… pleasing but on the rare times that their eyes met, he caught a faint trace of nervousness in those brown orbs of hers.

Ah, the test.

Leaning slightly to his left, Sesshoumaru brought his face close to her ears so that his words could only be heard by Rin. " Why don't you play something for us tonight?"

He wasn't expecting her body to freeze so suddenly; her scent going ice cold. He had thought the offer would help ease her nerves but however, it did the opposite.

"Is that my first test?"

"No."

"Then I must decline. I am your guest, not your entertainment, Inu Taisho-sama," she replied curtly.

Sesshoumaru was about to remind her of her place when Miroku interrupted with a loud cough.

"It would seem like the Lord and Hime are whispering sweet nothings," he teased. "Surely that could wait behind closed –"

"Tori Taisho." Gold eyes flashing red for a second –a warning. "Rin-hime was just telling me how she would love to play music for us tonight."

Sesshoumaru ignored the clanking of her chopsticks as it dropped onto the floor.

"Oh Hime! You flatter me," said Miroku, swooning slightly as he batted his eyelashes at her. "Come, come. You must sit beside me and tell me all the pieces that you wish to play."

The Inu Daiyoukai almost had to hold back his smirk when she looked up at him, imploring to be saved but he merely turned away. She should know better than to deny his requests in the future for his punishment would not be this… mild.

He didn't even allow his servants to replace her chopsticks; a sign that she was forbidden to continue eating, regardless of whether she was satiated or not.

"You heard the Tori-Taisho." Sesshoumaru waved a lazy hand over to his right. The Youkai general seated beside Miroku immediately got up to allow Rin to take his place.

"The koto is such a delicate instrument," chirped Miroku the instant Rin was beside him. "And you have the fingers for it. I'd say it's made for stroking."

The Rooster may not be touching her but his roaming eyes had the same effect as the physical act itself for Rin was blushing furiously.

Not wanting his ward to faint from embarrassment, Sesshoumaru brought his head up and nodded; watching as his servants brought forth the stringed instrument for Rin. He had no doubt that she could play it for most courtly women were trained from young to play an instrument. . If she truly was the Dragon heir, then a simple task of playing music shouldn't have concerned her.

At first, her fingers experimentally plucked the strings of the koto; her eyes constantly darting from her audience to the instrument before her. But as singular notes slowly moved to longer reverberating ones, her fingers soon began to fly effortlessly across the koto – the strings emulating the sound of a flowing river.

While his guests had stopped whatever they were doing to watch Rin, Sesshoumaru chose to look away, focusing his attention instead on the enraptured face of the Rooster Lord.

The arrogant dark haired demon had his elbows propped on the table, his chin resting between his palms and lips parted in a satisfied smile. Sesshoumaru recognised that look – it was one of a male contemplating a female conquest.

Perhaps it would be wise to put guards at Rin's chambers tonight, as deterrence of course. No one was going to get away with claiming a ward of the West without his expressed permission – at least for the next two weeks.

After their trip to the Shogun's castle, Rin was fair game. But till then…

"Oh Sesshoumaru, she is just riveting! Do you think she will consider bearing my children?"

Golden eyes flicked sidewards to look at Miroku.

"Do what you wish when she is no longer my ward."

Pushing his plate away, Sesshoumaru prepared to stand up when he caught the soft hums accompanying the koto. Trailing his eyes from her fingers to her face, he realised that Rin was smiling; her body flowing with the rhythm of the music as she sang softly to keep pace.

He wasn't aware that he was staring until she lifted her eyes and caught his gaze; brown orbs widening in surprise as a flush crept up her neck.

Turning away abruptly, Sesshoumaru met the grinning face of the Rooster Lord, staring at him with wicked curiosity.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama, I hear you're a fine shakuhachi player. Why don't you join the Hime and play something for us?"

Miroku must have had one too many cups of sake for him to dare suggest that _the_ Lord of the West entertain his servants and lowly guests like he was a common geisha.

Keeping his face level, Sesshoumaru stood, causing the music to stop abruptly as all eyes were now on him.

He didn't even bother to say anything, simply turning and leaving the hall.

Dinner was officially over.

/

Had she displeased him by playing terribly? Inu Taisho-sama had walked out halfway, resulting in a flurry of servants clearing the plates almost immediately, causing a sour mood to befall the dining hall.

"Do not look so heartbroken Rin-hime, Sesshoumaru can be no fun at times."

Rin didn't think that was the reason. She had caught him _looking_ at her and that's when everything went downhill. To think that she was doing really well with the koto!

"Please excuse me Tori Taisho-sama," she replied quickly. She had to find Sesshoumaru-sama and apologise to him. He had given her only one task and she had brought shame to his house and his name.

"Not too fast little one. Stay awhile," said the Rooster Lord, patting the cushion beside him. "Wouldn't you like to know what your first test is?"

Rin stopped mid-step. She knew it was important for her to pass all the tests in order to read that letter but a small part of her was screaming to leave right that instant. All the servants and guests had vacated the room, leaving only Miroku-sama and herself.

Taking a seat next to him, she bowed low. "Rin is listening."

The Toriyoukai cleared his throat before looking around the hall, as though making sure they were truly alone.

"You played so beautifully earlier hime-sama. And I was wondering…" Rin felt a warm finger lifting her chin up to meet his gaze. "There is a shakuhachi that is very special to me. I would love if you would play it for me tonight… or perhaps tomorrow night."

Rin felt her heart sinking. A flute? That was mostly an instrument preferred by men – one of the few masculine things Otou-sama had forbidden her to do.

 _You know enough politics and swordsmanship to scare any boy away Rin. We don't want you to remain unmarried forever right? Otou-sama would love grandchildren someday you know._

"Rin sincerely apologises my Lord, but I am not skilled in this area. Perhaps you would like Inu Taisho-sama to play it for you?"

"Eh…" The Rooster Lord started thumping his chest, as though he was choking from his own saliva.

"Tori Taisho-sama! Daijoubu desu ka?" Rin began to pat his back rather vigorously, hoping to dislodge whatever it was that choked the Rooster. She was so engrossed by his spasms that she didn't notice the dark shadow entering the dining hall.

"Rin. Leave us."

Her head snapped up immediately; her eyes searching his unreadable face for some traces of anger –but saw nothing.

"Ano…Inu Taisho-sama…" she stepped forward, intending to apologise.

"I will not repeat myself Rin."

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice or the slight redness in his eyes that sent her racing across the hall towards the door. She had heard stories of the Inu Daiyoukais in their true form and by the looks of it, Sesshoumaru was not far from it.

/

"Miroku. You will learn to respect your Lord's orders."

"But she is just a human!" retorted the Rooster, clearly annoyed at being caught red-handed.

"Who is a ward of this house," he reminded. "Does Miroku think it his right to demand what belongs to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Miroku's face was pale at the quiet reprimand. "I would never!"

The Dog demon looked down at his companion's face and knew it was a lie. Miroku had that slight wobble in his lips and he was looking down sheepishly. If not for the fact that he needed allies in his grand plan of expansion, Sesshoumaru would no doubt have made roast meat out of the toriyoukai ages ago.

"Let me know the conditions of your test for the hime by first light tomorrow." Sesshoumaru gave him a sideward glance. "And not a word on flutes –or those would be your last."

/

That could have ended worst.

Innocent and pure as she was, it seemed like the hime was not in complete control of her desires –throwing herself shamelessly at a Lord like that! If it hadn't been him who caught them, the house of Inu would have shamed beyond words.

Sesshoumaru heard himself growl. Indeed, the disagreement he had with Miroku was starting to put a dour tint on his mood.

It was fortunate perhaps that the other three lesser Lords in his lands were happily mated and would have preferred a much more experienced female youkai to the nubile innocence projected by Rin. _That_ however, was a particular fondness of the Rooster. Take them when they're young he would say and you can groom them into whatever dreams you desire.

"Repulsive."

Sesshoumaru turned sharply away; one hand massaging his temples to calm his inner beast. In two weeks, it would not matter anymore what she chose to do with her body. If Rin wanted to ruin a reputation, then it would not be under the name of Inu Lord.

But until she held her own title and name, Sesshoumaru was responsible for her. It was the least he could do seeing that the Dragon Lord was, if not an ally, then somewhat of a friendly rival. Ryunnosuke had provided him one of the best sword match in the history of the Youkais –his Dragon fangs probably a match to his own set of swords.

With a deep sigh, Sesshoumaru descended slowly onto his knees before settling into a comfortable seiza position on the tatami mat. He had intended to spend the night writing an edict for the capture of the rat youkai who had murdered Ryunnosuke.

Holding the brush in his hand, Sesshoumaru set his mind on the right words to fill the parchment; the initial sentences flowing easily. It was only when he had to write a small eulogy for the Dragon Lord that his brush stopped midway.

Surely a great Tatsu Daiyoukai would not be defeated so easily? That rat demon who disarmed him looked barely a fraction of his age and even with youth on his side, Ryunnosuke would have overpowered him in an instant.

Sesshoumaru felt the corners of his lips twisting with annoyance.

This from a samurai who inherited the strength and legacy of Ryukotsusei –the Dragon Daiyoukai whose battle with his chichiue ended in the demise of the first great Inu Taisho.

Perhaps, it would serve both his father's memory and Ryunnosuke's honour to search for his remains first.

Tearing up the parchment before him, Sesshoumaru then proceeded to draft another one –this time, a letter to the Usagi no Satoshi; Lord of the House of Hares. He was aware that Rin had written a letter to him – contents of which he had not been privy to. But seeing that the Hare Lord was in effect a steward for the Eastern lands, it would do him good to seek allies with the strongest members of the Zodiac Lords. After all, whoever sent that rat youkai after Ryunnosuke was unlikely to just stop at one. Without the protection of the Dragon Lord, Satoshi and his clan would be easy targets.

In the meantime, perhaps it was time to put that hanyou half-brother of his to some good use. Inuyasha, and that Miko of his that he drags around, might have a better chance at tracking down the rat youkai for the pair would be the last thing he'd expect coming for him.

It was settled then.

Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru was about to head to the falconry when he caught the familiar humming he had heard earlier. Did she think her whispery notes would escape the keen ears of an Inu youkai?

And just what was she thinking roaming about in the cold at this hour? Surely those guards…

Miroku.

She had to be meeting him.

Picking up his swords, Sesshoumaru felt the familiar adrenaline rush of a dog going on a hunt. It was unfortunate that someone was going to die tonight.

/

He landed noiselessly behind her; his padded foot barely making a print in the snow. Hiding in the shadows of the trees, he simply kept silently still, listening to the gentle sound of her voice as she tended to a patch of wild snapdragons growing just outside his main garden.

It eluded him how she had managed to escape such a heavily armed room. Were his guards that incompetent? Rin was just a human!

"You look so sad here little snapdragons. All alone in the cold. How do you even grow?"

Sesshoumaru tried not to scoff at her insane words.

"This is all Sesshoumaru-sama's fault," she whispered. "You've become such a curious bathtime friend, that I must get to know you."

Just what was she doing? Sesshoumaru frowned when he saw her fingers digging into the snow. Was she really trying to unearth the plant with her bare hands? Does she not know of frostbite?

Clearly annoyed now, Sesshoumaru waited a few more heartbeats, scanning the area for the familiar scent of the Rooster –but nothing.

Rin, it seemed, had left her chambers for this one specific task.

"Stealing from the Lord of the West is punishable by death."

Whipping her head around, Rin's eyes were wide with fright; her irises roving blindly as though trying to adjust to see him in the dark. Ah, he often forgot how weak their human senses were.

"Forgive Rin my Lord. Rin was merely…"

"Trying to get yourself killed?" he finished her sentence. Looking down at the mess of snow and earth on her hands, he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's just…"

"My fault? I heard."

She might have thought the darkness was ample cover for her red face but Sesshoumaru scented her embarrassment as soon as her skin flushed red.

"Rin just wanted to grow them in a pot…" she whispered shyly, turning her attention back to the discarded plant. "It would look very nice in the room."

"Are they not to your liking that you deem it necessary to… redecorate?" His tone might have been slightly brash but he was in fact amused, especially that Rin had gone an even darker shade of red; both hands over her mouth to cover her gasp.

"Do you think snapdragons can grow back home?" Brown eyes looked up shyly into his amber ones.

"Do you wish to take it with you?"

"Rin wouldn't steal anything."

Sesshoumaru kept silent, bending down to scoop the fragile flower in his hand. "So?"

"Hai… Rin would be honoured if Inu Taisho-sama would let Rin take it home."

Raising to his feet, Sesshoumaru motioned for the girl to follow him. No more detours for the human.

"Where are we going Inu Taisho-sama?"

"To bed."

Her gasp was so loud that Sesshoumaru felt his ears twitching slightly. Turning around, he saw that she had her hands to her mouth; eyes wide as saucers as they stared at him.

"Ano… Inu Taisho-sama, Rin does not know… I mean, it is not appropriate…"

Just what in the world was this human rambling about? He had merely offered to escort her back to her room – and have a word with those useless guards of his. Did he have to do everything himself, including guarding a small human child?

Ignoring her still shocked demeanour, he continued towards her chambers, only stopping when they were right outside her slightly parted shoji.

"My Lord!" The two Inu guards were so deathly pale that they immediately went on their knees the moment he flashed his fangs at them.

"Rin, get inside," he instructed, planting the clump of soil and flowers in her arms. "Unless you have an explanation for their obvious lack of attention."

"Please my Lord, Rin-hime has nothing to do with it. We allowed her to go out to look for the flowers… it is all our fault Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Was that loyalty he detected in their voice? Or was it guilt?

Turning to Rin, Sesshoumaru tilted his head – an order to return to her room. Such a lapse of judgement from his Inu soldiers would not be tolerated kindly, ever.

"Even if the hime bribed you or seduced you into your actions… did you ever think you could get away with it?"

Both soldiers hung their heads in shame. "We accept any punishment befitting our failure."

"Good. Then you know what to do."

/

A/N: Terrible end I know. But at least Sesshoumaru will be in Rin's room in the next chapter!

Anyway, if you want to hear what Rin sounds as an adult, you can search for 'Sesshoumaru's Monologue and Message' on youtube and hear how Mamiko Noto speaks in her normal voice. Lol and at the end, if my hearing hadn't fail me, she says 'Sesshoumaru, daisukidesu!' (which means more or less I love you ) * heartmelts.

Separately, yes I know I made Miroku into a complete perv! But not to worry, Sango is somewhere around in the later chapters and he is truly only in love with her. Lol, I had a roll with that flute innuendo and Sesshoumaru!


	5. The First Test

Ch 5: The first test.

She was still holding the snapdragons in her palms when he stepped through the shoji into her room. One look at her and he could see that she was frozen in place – her eyes looking up at him in a mix of fear and confusion.

"Does it displease you to be in my presence?" he demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

"You sent my guards away…" she whispered.

"They have brought shame upon themselves and will be punished accordingly," he replied lazily. "Now where is this pot? I want to see you plant the flower in."

"But are you sending replacements? I can defend myself well enough."

Sesshoumaru was too tired to remind her of her lack of respectful speech. It would be an exception then for tonight, only because they were alone.

"I will guard you for the night."

The flowers and soil slipped from her fingers, almost causing a mess on the mats if he hadn't been quick enough to catch it.

"The pot Rin. Now."

She was gone in a blink of an eye; her heartbeat racing as she scampered away. Just why in the world was she so terrified of him? It wasn't like he was Miroku intending to…

Oh.

It didn't occur to him until then how truly alone they were now that he had sent the guards away. Surely Rin wasn't thinking that he had come into her chambers to…

Well, it was beneath him to simply rut with a human.

Still, when she returned to the room, Sesshoumaru made sure that he kept his distance from her; the snapdragons demanding his sole attention as he placed it in the pot. It had pleased him that she found the native western plant somewhat intriguing.

"Do not let it die." It had come out more like a command than a reminder.

She nodded but her attention was no longer on him but on the plant as she gently stroked the petals and whispered something, almost reassuringly to the plant.

Indeed, Rin was a strange human.

"Sleep now. I will be outside."

And with that, he stepped out of her room and shut the shoji behind him.

/

When she woke up, Rin had to peek behind her blanket to make sure that Sesshoumaru was still stationed outside as he said he would be. Watching as his lean shadow remained still on the other side of her shoji, Rin carefully crept out of bed.

"Rin."

"Hai." She ran to the shoji, holding onto the door; him on the other side.

"I will see you at the great hall for breakfast. Dress comfortably."

When he left, Rin felt a sense of relief washing over her but not for long as she found herself fretting over the test that she would be facing that morning.

She didn't even feel like eating the breakfast that was served specially for her –the demons finding no need for the constant nutrition as her human self. Staring at her bowl of porridge, Rin carelessly twirled her spoon round and round, watching as the steam rose in the cool morning.

"Have my cooks displeased you?"

Rin raised her head suddenly at the sound of the masculine greeting.

"Inu Taisho-sama!" Rin was on her feet and remained so until Sesshoumaru had taken his seat at the head of the table. Today he was dressed in an all-white hakama, minus his armour and he looked so much more approachable that Rin found herself smiling at him when he looked at her.

Of course he didn't return her smile; his face schooled into a perfect blank as his gaze skimmed past hers. When she remained silent, he simply turned and barked at an attending servant to bring forth his cooks.

"Why are you not eating?"

Rin paused her stirring to look up at him. "Rin does not feel hungry my Lord."

He let out a huff of disapproval and motioned for the cooks to come fore as they entered the dining hall.

"My cooks are useless to me if they do not incite appetite." He stood up, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Rin only realised what he was about to do when the cooks fell to their knees, head hung low at the punishment they were about to receive.

"Iye!" She found herself launching forward to protect the Inu youkai cooks; her own hands raised in a protective shield above them. "They have not displeased me!"

His answer was simply to lift her away, as though she was nothing but an annoying strand of hair; his sword, blade down on the head cook's neck. The minor demon was clearly shaking but she could see that he was holding his head high with as much pride as he could before his last breath.

"No Inu Taisho-sama!" This time, Rin unsheathed her own sword and did what no other being – human or demon –had ever dared to do in the Inu Daiyoukai's castle.

She pointed the sword at his neck; the blade inches away from delivering a fatal blow.

His eyes flickered sideways almost lazily at her; his lips turned upwards in a smirk. But before Rin could do anything, she felt herself flying across the dining table, slamming backwards onto the wall with the blunt edge of his sword pressed chokingly close to her neck.

"You will not disrespect me again in my house," he whispered; a low growl reserved just for her. "Or the next time, it will not be a warning."

Blinking hard, Rin nodded even as the sword pressed harder against her throat, causing her to gasp at her constricted breathing. Sesshoumaru had somehow numbed her body so much that she couldn't even struggle to break free.

"Hai hai! What is this? A lover's quarrel so early in the morning?!"

Rin closed her eyes – a silent prayer to the Kamis above for Lord Miroku's entrance. He didn't seemed disturbed by the fact that Rin was plastered against the wall with a sword at her throat nor was he alarmed by the fact that the entire kitchen staff were prostrated, awaiting their deaths.

"Sesshoumaru, it's much too early for death," he groaned instead, stretching sideways as he yawned. "There are better ways to pin Rin against the wall other than with your swords."

A rock came from nowhere, falling hard on the Rooster Lord's head.

"I'm joking! Now let the Hime go. We've got a test to finish!" he clapped, gesturing for them both to return to their seats.

Feeling his hold softening, Rin breathed out in relief only to have the intense face of the Daiyoukai inches from hers – his golden eyes staring down at her; a warning snarl gurgling from his throat. Rin didn't need to understand the Inu language to know that it was a reminder that _this_ wasn't over.

Letting her go, Sesshoumaru turned his back and marched back to his seat; his sword dragging behind him, leaving a thin cut along the tatami mat.

"Consider your lives pardoned for today," he told the cooks, who stood up and scrambled off so quickly, fearing that their Lord might change his mind.

"Ano, Tori Taisho-sama, thank you," whispered Rin as she took a seat beside him. "Rin is ready for your test."

But instead of regaling her with the rules, he patted her shoulder gently and laughed. "Please Hime-sama! Since we are getting personal, you may call me Miroku. And if I may call you Rin?"

Rin looked cautiously at Sesshoumaru who looked murderous but remained quiet. Taking that as permission, she nodded at Miroku; stunned for a moment when he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips.

"It seems chicken soup is on the menu tonight," said Sesshoumaru plainly; the casual tone of his voice sounding almost nonchalant if not for the slight flash of red in his eyes.

Miroku however didn't think it was a cause for concern for he waved off the threat with a whole-hearted laugh. Getting to his feet, he pulled Rin towards him, twirling her around as he did.

"It is my turn this year to host the annual winter solstice celebrations," said the Tori Daiyoukai, bowing low in front of Rin. "It would be an honour Rin-hime if you would demonstrate your ability to dance and be my partner for this event."

"I believe that is out of order Tori Taisho." Sesshoumaru got off his seat and strode towards the pair. "I don't think Sango-san will be very pleased."

For the first time, Rin saw a flash of what looked like horror across Miroku's face. "No, no… of course." But it was short-lived for the next second, he was back to his cheeky self – one hand clutching her wrist, while the other grabbing Sesshoumaru's; bringing their hands over each others.

"Then it would be befitting for Sesshoumaru-sama to take you," he grinned, winking at Rin. "He never brings a date anyway and cheats his way out of the dance –"

Another stone smacking his head.

"Oww… Sesshoumaru! I'm being serious! This is a test!"

Rin didn't know which was scarier: The thought of failing as she could not dance or the fact that her dance partner was growling so much that she was afraid he might bite her face off.

"Come Rin, let me show you the steps." Miroku stepped between them to take Rin's hands but Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes and bumped him aside.

"I am capable of demonstrating."

"Of course, if you insist Inu Taisho-sama."

For a lanky male, Lord Sesshoumaru moved with a grace that made even the castle maidens sigh with longing. Rin had caught a few of them staring with the looks of pure pleasure as he fluttered his fan, bowed and twirled to the tune of the music.

"Pay attention!" The wooden edged fan smacked her on the head. Not daring to look at him directly, Rin found herself staring at his feet. Her apologies only served to annoy him. "Don't just stand there! Mimic me," he barked.

Rin didn't need to be told twice. Countering his steps with movements on the opposing sides, Rin tried her best to match the speed and fluidity of which the Inu Taisho was moving. Though they were not touching, Rin was intensely aware of the male next to her – the way his robes caressed her skin, the scent of his body…

"Again! Are you so blind that you cannot see my foot?"

Rin was already on her knees, offering her highest apologies when Miroku came to her side and pulled her to her feet.

"That's alright Rin Hime. Sesshoumaru-sama is just a bad teacher. I think it is time for me –"

"Don't you dare Miroku." A warning growl.

The Rooster youkai was unrepentant, merely grinning as he turned to face Rin. "Perhaps you would like to do the steps on your own then?"

With Lord Sesshoumaru out of the way, Rin felt her body easing slowly to the music. Had she really been that flustered being so close to a man? It wasn't like Rin didn't dance or train with men before. The Eastern lands held festivals all the time and Rin's partner, Satoshi-san was…

Well, the Hare prince was _nothing_ like the cold, impassive Dog demon glaring at her from the back of the hall. Just the thought of seeing Satoshi and the Hare clan soon brought a smile to her face.

Rin just needed to pass this first test.

Flicking her wrists in a circular upward movement, Rin guided her fans into a series of twirls and dips; the gentle movement resting heavily on her hips and waist, making the dance look almost effortless.

Once in a while, Rin would dare a glance towards Lord Sesshoumaru but the blank of his face betrayed nothing of his emotions or thoughts.

Lord Miroku on the other hand…

"Oh Rin! I have tears in my eyes! Beautiful. Breathtaking. Sensuous!"

The blush crept up her cheeks faster than her hands could hide them. Turning to Sesshoumaru first, she caught the slight hint of a smile at the corner of his lips before it disappeared.

"So… Tori-Taisho sama, did Rin pass the test?" she asked eagerly. It had been relatively easy once she was allowed to dance on her own.

"Ah… that's not it Hime-sama," replied Miroku with a grin. "The test will only be fully judged during the Winter Solstice celebrations. Didn't I say so?"

"I believe you failed to mention, Miroku-san. Unless this is a joke?" Sesshoumaru didn't sound like he was amused at all. But Miroku merely tilted his head back and waved off the impending burst of anger from his host.

"There, there Sesshoumaru-sama, I believe Rin's first test is about to begin soon. Oh? Are those drums I hear?" He made a show of angling his head towards the main door. "Now, we mustn't be rude. Time to welcome our guests!"

As he sauntered off, Rin tried to follow but was held up by a closed fan to her chest. Looking up, Rin blushed at the intense gold of Sesshoumaru's eyes boring into hers.

"Stay here," he ordered before marching off after the Rooster Lord.

"Just what do you think you're doing? This has been agreed upon! Surely you are aware, that the winter solstice is _after_ the gathering at the Imperial palace? " Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't trust the damn bird to follow a clearly set rule.

Miroku nodded, the action causing his feather-plumed headgear to bob up and down like a fan. "If it were up to me alone, Hime-sama has clearly passed. She was gracefully beautiful was she not?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be baited into answering that.

"Besides… dancing and music does not make a pendant bearer. But watching how she behaves in a formal setting is."

Idiot of a Rooster.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru knew that Miroku was right. Rin, by the looks of it, had never been allowed to attend functions of her father's standing. She might be well-versed in diplomacy and politics befitting a Dragon Lord's daughter, but would she be able to engage the interest of Nobles in a variety of topics?

"Announcing the arrival of the Hitsuji clan, with young master Tomiichi-sama and his consort, the Lady Nozomi." The call of the palace guard forced Sesshoumaru to put aside his annoyance with Miroku as he welcomed the second Zodiac Lord under his command.

As always, the sheep-Daiyoukais came immaculately dressed, with their signature deep pockets and utilitarian shaved head. At first glance, one could have mistaken the couple as monks.

All that was missing was the abacus Tomiichi always lugged around. Though typically gentle in nature, when it came to numbers, there was no faulting the Hitsuji-Taisho. Tomiichi after all had control over the merchant guilds in the entire country. Therefore, it didn't come as a surprise when he informed Sesshoumaru about the numeracy test he intended Rin to pass.

"This is a new test I've designed for the upcoming imperial examinations. Since no women are allowed to sit for it, there is no reason to worry about cheating."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow worriedly. "Are you sure this is not too difficult, Tomiichi?"

The Hitsuji-youkai only shrugged. "She only needs to pass isn't it?"

"Of course."

 _Four hours later…_

Sesshoumaru caught Rin placing her brush back into its holder before giving Tomiichi a polite bow as she left the examination room. From the smile she had on her face, he didn't think she was worried at all about passing - her only giveaway were her eyes betraying her exhaustion and anxiety.

Walking over to Tomiichi, he held up on of the sheets of paper and frowned. "Is this even a question, Tomiichi?" He pointed to the various permutations lined out in front of him.

"It is a situational question, Inu Taisho-sama. Rin got the answer right by the way."

Sesshoumaru tried not to cringe as he reread the question for the second time. The premise gave twelve possible dates for Yuki-san's birthday, of which eight possibilities were each told to two different friends.

By the time he read the question for the eighth time, Sesshoumaru was having a headache. Casting the paper aside, he turned towards Tomiichi. "I expect the results by tomorrow morning."

But the sheep youkai merely shook his head. "There is no need. I am done." Pressing the completed set of marked papers into his hands, Tomiichi then gave a low bow. "I had expected a marginal pass. Maybe an eighty percent at most. But she has surpassed even that."

Sesshoumaru leafed through the sheets quickly. Not a single mistake. Impossible!

"You have my gratitude Tomiichi. Have a good evening." Alone, Sesshoumaru had to admit that he was far from just impressed. How exactly had Ryunnosuke kept his daughter a secret all these years? She was far too intelligent to be hidden away, of no use to society.

Tucking the paper away, Sesshoumaru left the hall and wandered into the gardens, in the direction of where he last saw Rin. Perhaps it was simply the after effects of shock from her test results or perhaps it was just a heightened sense of intrigue. But whatever it was, Sesshoumaru found himself searching for the human girl.

The lightness of her scent carried in the gentle breeze – a scent distinctly apart from the youkais currently in his vicinity. He hadn't noticed it before but was she smelling more and more like the snapdragons he favoured so much? The reminder of her digging out the flower from the snow brought a wry smile to his face.

His smile still adorned his face when he finally found her. Sitting under a pavilion, Rin was an ornate burst of yellow and orange amidst the snow around them. Even the tea that she had brewed bore the same tinge of chrysanthemums as the motif on her kimono.

"May I join you?"

The look of surprise on her face translated to nothing but a polite bow and an offering of a freshly poured cup of tea. Sesshoumaru knew that if he had stood behind her silently for hours, she would never have even noticed him.

Clinching the teacup between his fingers, he curled the drink towards his lips and took a sip.

Comforting yet refreshing -almost like the woman before him herself.

When he drained his cup, Rin silently refilled it before taking a sip of her own.

"Have you come to deliver bad news?" she asked, after a long while.

"Why do you think that?"

Rin put down her cup and regarded him intently, her brown eyes searching his for an ounce of untruth. "You would not have spared me another moment here if I had failed. Seeing that I've only finished the paper not an hour ago, I assume you are here to tell me to leave."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help a smirk but he chose to ignore her. Instead, he lifted the teapot and poured another cup for each of them – much to their surprise.

"Why are you so determined to go to the Shogun?" Sesshoumaru raised his drink towards her. "Wouldn't it be best to simply… continue a human existence?"

Over the rim of his cup, he watched her take a sip of hers; a flash of fire in her eyes at the implication of his question. She might have bested even him at the numeracy test but the fact still remained that she was female… and only human.

"I am aware that the Dragon pendant brings with it great responsibility – to the Shogun, the Zodiac Lords, the lands…But with the Tatsu Taisho gone, who then will be responsible for the people of our lands?"

"That is not up to you to decide. The Shogun will appoint whoever he deems fit."

Rin gave him a look that he was sure she reserved for annoying flies. Any time now, she was going to swat at him.

But instead of snapping, Rin lowered her gaze and let out a long sigh.

"Ten years ago, when the Great Draught swept through the lands, our lands were barren, our rivers dried. Otou-sama opened our home to the commoners… until our trees were bare of fruits, our ponds empty of fish –and still, it wasn't enough. People kept dying around us!

For decades, Otou-sama has fought for more equitable distribution of imperial surpluses but nothing trickled down to the commoners. His voice was the lonely call amongst the silence of the other Taishos. Are these the type of ignorant officials you hope the Shogun will send to Tatsu province?"

Sesshoumaru stilled his tongue. Indeed, he had always thought of Ryunnosuke as a quirk. An immortal who cared too much about the mortals than he did for his seat of power.

But this human woman before him?

A child, compared to his years of age and yet so surprisingly selfless and caring. How long had it been since he met someone like her?

Perhaps, if Sesshoumaru was to be honest with himself… it was possible that the Dragon princess had succeeded in gaining his attention. And Lord Sesshoumaru of the Dog clan never paid any attention to anything… unless it was worth his while.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Am slowly restarting to write this (was busy with other writing projects!) so I hope you'll enjoy.


	6. The Second Test

After being helped into her kimono and having her hair twisted into loops, Rin found herself walking alone towards the dining hall where she knew breakfast would be ready. Today, she was planning to finish every morsel -not only as gratitude to the cooks but also to avoid unnecessary execution by the cold- hearted house Lord.

Rin honestly didn't see why so many of the Tatsu youkai maids back home fawned over him. Heartless, selfish, overbearing, misogynistic – those were more apt description of the Inu Daiyoukai than just his looks!

Not that he didn't excel in that department either. Though it shamed her to admit it, Lord Sesshoumaru held an air of regal elegance that matched his flawless features and intelligence. Otou-sama had incessantly regaled how brilliant he was for a Zodiac Lord of his age. Barely a hundred years since he inherited the Dog Pendant from his father and he had taken absolute control of the Western lands from the previous chief Lord of the Monkeys.

That, in her opinion was just pure ambition and hunger for power.

"I'm not falling for that!" With her chin up, Rin pushed open the dining hall door, half expecting the arrogant Inu Taisho to stand up and prove her wrong.

Instead, seated at her usual spot was the most mesmerising lady that Rin had ever seen. Even though her kimono was of a plain mono-tonal green, her complex and volumous hairdo made up for it. Rin had never seen a butterfly style so intricate, with its various ornaments, that it put her own simple up do to shame.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Rin bowed slightly to the lady as she pulled back the seat next to her. "My name is Rin, princess of the Dragon Lord of the East."

Heavily charcoal-lined eyes lifted to look at her. "I am aware who you are Hime-sama. Please, take a seat."

The strange lady remained silent until after Rin had been served with her morning breakfast. Only when Rin took her first sip of her soup dish did she speak.

"Do you like it?"

Rin took another sip before lifting a piece of mochi with her chopsticks. "It's a bit early for ozoni. We usually make this for new year but maybe it's different here."

"But do you like it?"

It was a little too salty for her taste but Rin did not wish to have any more cooks leaving for fear of persecution. Turning to her strange companion, Rin offered her a spoonful.

"Here, have a try. I think it is very well balanced."

"Oh Hime-sama, you are too kind!" Pushing Rin's hand away, she fluttered downwards, leaning her forehead to the table. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me he'd rather die than finish my salty bowl of soup!"

Rin didn't even want to think what he would say to _her_ cooking.

Turning back to her bowl, Rin brought the edge to her lips and took a healthy sip. Making sure she was being watched, Rin then gulped down as much of the mochi as she could; smiling as she finished her breakfast.

"Did you really like it? Truly?" Rin had her hands grabbed; big wide eyes staring at her hopefully. "Oh goshujin-sama was right! I am the best cook in the entire Western lands."

Husband? Surely she wasn't referring to Sesshoumaru?

"Ano… thank you for the delicious meal. Are you a new cook here? You look far too beautiful to have been slogging in the kitchen!"

"Oh Hime-sama! You flatter me!" Gone were the tears and instead, a broad smile plastered gleefully on her face. "Indeed, I am the new chef for tonight… but so are you!"

Rin must have heard that wrongly.

"Don't worry about it Hime-sama! My husband has arranged everything. It's your next test see?" She took out a scroll from inside her sleeve and rolled it out. "Here's the menu as requested by Sesshoumaru-sama. All we need to do is interpret it our own way. Whichever dish he likes most wins!"

Despite having food in her stomach, Rin was sure her face looked devoid of colour. A cooking test? The only person Rin had cooked for was her father and even then, she was sure he had been too kind to tell her it was inedible.

"How… how much time do I have?" she managed a squeak.

"All day! Come Hime-sama. To the kitchens!"

Sure that she had no bones left in her body, Rin allowed her cheerful adversary to drag her through the servants' entrance and down to her deathly gallows.

/

"Rin! Do you even know how to hold a knife?!"

Slapping her fillet knife to the fish, Rin glared at Jaken. Even on a stool, he was still an entire head shorter than her –which was lucky because she was in the mood to cut off something.

"Rin-hime, here, like this…" Soft masculine hands covered hers. Rin didn't even need to look up to know Miroku had taken it upon himself to be her 'extra pair of hands'.

"Why are you helping me Miroku-sama? You know, that's cheating," she said flatly, giving him the same look she had given Jaken earlier.

"Rubbish. There are no such rules. Sesshoumaru-sama only said that you need to complete these four dishes. He didn't say you couldn't receive help." His hands trailed slightly up her arm. "Besides, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Didn't you know?"

Her hand holding the knife tightened until her knuckles went white. "Enough! Stay a metre away from me, both of you!" She made a slam of the sharp edge onto the chopping board. "Or else toad and chicken will be on the menu tonight!"

Rin vaguely heard a growl before realising it came from her throat. Flicking her fringe from her eyes, she made a study of the menu once more:

Black threads, long and silky

Fair of flesh, firm yet soft

Medallions in a field of white

Sweet but a hint of spice

"Miroku-sama… did you have anything to do with this?" Rin lifted it up then pointed to herself. "This sounds more like a love haiku than a menu!"

"Thus my devotion to you Hime-sama! If it is to slave for you, I accept my punishment!"

There was no hope left for the Tori-taisho. Rin only hoped that her contender did not find it as disturbing as she did.

"Ano… Miroku-sama, Jaken-sama. Do you know the name of the other cook? The one I am fighting against?"

"Ah, Shinju-san? I did wonder if it was fair to pit her against you. Inoshishi-taisho adores her the most but her cooking… eh."

Rin refused to comment on his last words. Instead, she threw some azuki beans into a boiling pot of water. "The Lord of the Boar has lots of wives does he not?"

This time, Jaken replied, after peering into her pot. "It is only natural. Why, Sesshoumaru-sama's father himself had two wives. In a few years, our great Inu-Taisho will have to select his first wife too."

"Oww!" Rin jerked her hand away but the knife had already sliced a deep cut down her thumb. Bringing it to her lips, she tried not to wince at the sharp pain. But it was too late.

"Rin! You're bleeding!" Jaken ran around the kitchen looking for clean medicinal cloth. "Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me!"

While Miroku and Jaken went to fetch some medicine for her cut, Rin forced herself to ignore the pain and continued with her task. She had been shocked, that's all. Why would she care if Sesshoumaru had a harem of wives? Absurd!

Why couldn't youkai men be more like her father? Even after the death of his wife, Ryunnosuke had never married again. Some of his court advisors had called him foolish –he had a young girl in tow who needed a mother. But for all his misgivings, the Dragon Lord was both mother and father to Rin.

Which was why she had to win this test. She might not be the best cook, but that was what made her menu tonight special. Rin doubted that Sesshoumaru ever tasted street food and if there was anything that Rin was good at; it was the simple pleasures found in the markets.

/

Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood. He had just found out that Rin had cut herself while cooking. A normal occurrence in the kitchen yes but not when you're about to be presented to the Shogun. As his ward, it was his duty to make sure she didn't suffer even a scratch. How then could he offer protection to his minor Lords when he couldn't even take care of one simple human girl?

At the knock on his door, Sesshoumaru let out a louder bark than usual. "I'm busy!"

The annoying toad imp poked his head in anyway; apologising profusely when Sesshoumaru cast him a killer stare.

"What?" he demanded.

"There is a young prince at the gates. He says that he is here to see Rin. I told him to go -"

Sesshoumaru was on his feet before Jaken could finish his sentence. "I will go and see him myself. Keep an eye on Rin. Make sure she doesn't leave the kitchen."

With purposeful strides, Sesshoumaru made his way to the main gates, waving away his concerned guards as his guest came to view. For a moment, Sesshoumaru was shocked to see the male youkai for he looked so alike an Inu that for a moment, he had mistaken him for Inuyasha.

"Greetings, Inu Taisho-sama." The gentle masculine voice was nothing like his brat of a brother's. This male youkai bowed gracefully yet wary enough not to make Sesshoumaru miss his sword. "My name is Usagi no Satoshi. I believe, Tatsu no Rin-hime is under your care. I have come to bring her home."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, except to clench his teeth tight. Why would the Hare Lord send his son here without prior notice? Usagi Taisho was only a minor Lord. Did he think he was now on par with Ryunnosuke-sama or himself that he could send a representative unannounced?

"What business do you have with Rin-hime?" Sesshoumaru forced the words out.

"I bear urgent news only for her ears."

Was it something to do with her father's disappearance? Impossible! Sesshoumaru had sent the best trackers to find Ryunnosuke. If the Dog youkais, with their sharp noses had found nothing, there was no way the Hares could have found his body.

"Rin-hime is my ward and responsibility now." Sesshoumaru eyed the crimson-eyed Hare. "Surely, your father is aware of what that means?"

The pale features of the Hare youkai went whiter at his unspoken threat. Even if Satoshi was the Hare Lord himself, he held no authority over the greater Zodiac Lords such as Sesshoumaru. To question that was… death.

"I received a letter from Rin-hime. She is unhappy here. If anyone is to bring her to the Shogun, it should be one of her own Eastern family. The House of Hares has always opened our home to Tatsu Rin and she knows she will never be ill-treated there."

Presumptuous little rabbit! Was he insinuating that Sesshoumaru, great Lord of the Dogs would dare to ill-treat a human girl? These tests were a means to strengthen her resolve; make sure her decision to take up the Dragon pendant and meet the Shogun was solid. No Zodiac Lord would want the Dragon replacement to be a weak stand-in for the great Ryunnosuke!

"Do not mock me Hare. This house of Inu has a higher standing that even that of your father's. The Shogun will never take you and your advances seriously. If there is anyone who should present Rin at the gathering, it will be me."

Turning away, Sesshoumaru flipped back his long robes and strode back to his main castle. Let the Hare freeze to death for all he cared.

/

Night fell much sooner in winter which made Sesshoumaru even grumpier. The cold night air had made him feel slightly guilty about letting the Hare prince wait outside his gates. If indeed Rin had written to him –that pathetic little grass muncher –then she would be gravely upset if he froze to death wouldn't she?

Not that Sesshoumaru cared for Rin's feelings. He just didn't fancy the idea of her giving up on her tests to simply go home to nothing. Pathetic.

Summoning Jaken, Sesshoumaru gave him specific instructions to house the prince in an isolated part of the castle before heading towards the dining hall. Heavens were clearly not on his side tonight since he was also going to be the judge of what would be the most horrendous food he would ever eat. Shinju, who served him salty soup and Rin who had never cooked in her life. Perfect.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, come, come here!" The Boar Lord patted the cushioned seat beside him and snorted with glee. "We have a feast abound for us tonight my Lord. After much consideration, I have asked Shinju to be our personal server tonight. She is too delicate a flower to be in the kitchen don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru tried not to roll his eyes at the kissy sounds the Boar Lord was giving to his consort behind them.

"Katsu-sama, if Shinju is here then… who is cooking against Rin tonight?"

"That is why you must have more than one wife Sesshoumaru! My second wife, she is an accomplished chef in our lands." Katsu quickly glanced at his youngest consort. "Of course, no one compares to Shinju!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and was grateful when he heard Miroku speaking from the other side of the table. "Please Katsu-sama, we do not want the Inu Taisho to vomit his guts out before eating anything. I believe the first dish is here."

When he dared a peek, Sesshoumaru found two very different plates in front of him. According to Miroku who did up the menu, this first dish made use of squid ink.

On one side was a bowl of soba noodles tinted black, likely from the squid ink. A quick spoonful of the broth proved that it was indeed done by an experienced chef for it had no hint of the usual tanginess of the squid in it.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what was on the other plate. It looked like black mochi balls and yet the texture definitely felt like it was fried. Taking a brave bite, Sesshoumaru found his eyes widening at the subtle flavours in his mouth.

"What is this Miroku?"

"Ah… I believe it is a type of fried dough snack my Lord. Bits of squid were added as filling."

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru then pushed the plate that had lost away from him. "Next."

The two dishes before him looked more palatable; something he was more accustomed to – sushi. Now, the only difference would be the choice of fish. Sesshoumaru hated dark fleshed fish and preferred the lighter, white varieties.

So, when he chewed on the first piece, he smiled at the familiar taste of seabream. Smooth and perfectly cut over a warm bed of rice. This was a clear winner. The other looked like a blunt knife was sawed through the fish. If anything, that alone had put him off.

With a sigh, he picked out the best of the pathetic lot and held his breath as he took a bite.

"Who did this?" he demanded, turning to Miroku. "I was not aware that we had any shipment of river trout!"

But Miroku simply shook his head and called for the next dish. "No cheating my Lord."

The next dish also looked familiar but when he took a bite of each, the onigiri fillings were completely at odds. One was savoury and had a flavour he really enjoyed while the other was sweet and crunchy like chestnuts.

As the final dish came to fore, Sesshoumaru noted that one cook was leading with one winning dish. If he chose the other for this round, then a tie breaker would need to be done.

"Manju buns and mochi in ginger soup, am I right?" At Miroku's nod, Sesshoumaru took a bite of each. The dessert soup delivered precisely what he had asked for – sweet, with a hint of spice. The manju buns on the other hand…

Sesshoumaru hated azuki beans.

"It seems, we have a tie. Bring forth both cooks please." He pushed away all the plates except one. "The owner of this dish wins."

He didn't need to ask for he knew who it was. He simply raised the plate with the river-trout sushi and gave a small bow.

"Will you have the honour of sitting next to me please?" Getting to his feet, he waited until everyone had also risen before making space by his side for Rin.

"Does this mean I passed?" was the first thing she whispered as she sat down.

"Depends," he whispered back. "Where did you get the trout?"

But Rin's answer was simply a sly smile; the hint of happiness brushing her cheeks red.

/

For the first time, Rin actually enjoyed dinner. Sesshoumaru had introduced her formally to the Boar Lord and his six wives and had also allowed her to take part in the conversations he had with the Sheep Lord regarding taxations.

Thanks to her numeracy test score, Tomiichi-sama had been patient in hearing her thoughts even when she was interrupted constantly by Miroku. The Tori-Taisho wanted to have her opinion on every dish that was brought forth. Rin suspected that he just hated being out of the spotlight.

When the final course of the night had been finally cleared away, Rin got up from her seat and gave a polite bow. "Excuse me my Lords, but Rin will be back. I wish to have a word with Inoshishi-sama's second wife."

She didn't give Sesshoumaru or any of the others to object by scurrying away to the kitchens. There, the fine lady was ordering the other chefs to make the perfect tea for their guests. In a way, Rin was glad that she hadn't lost for she would never have been able to command a kitchen the way the Boar Lord's wife could.

"Rin-chan my dear! Whatever are you doing here?" Turning towards the gleeful greeting, Rin was greeted by Shinju who was trying to balance five teapots on her tray.

"I was hoping to say thank you to Lady –"

"Midori-san? Oh don't worry. She was very happy that you won. We both think that Sesshoumaru-sama would have picked you regardless." She twirled slightly, ignorant of the wobbling pots. "Oh the way he looks at you! Send shivers down my body!"

Rin wasn't sure if those were good shivers or bad. "Ano… Shinju-sama –"

"Chan!"

The sudden outburst sent Rin taking a step backwards in surprise. "Shinju… chan?"

"Hai! You aren't that much younger than me. We could be sisters!" She gave a wide smile before coming closer to whisper in Rin's ear. "Say, why don't we do something together tomorrow? My sisters-in-marriage are all so old and stern. They don't do fun things anymore."

There was no way she could say no. Not when Shinju had such a hopeful look and especially not when she had hot breakables balancing precariously on her hands.

"Perfect! Now, you'd better hurry along to Sesshoumaru-sama. I can scent his annoyance from here."

That had to be an advantage of being a Youkai. If only Rin could scent out emotions like that! Although, one look at Sesshoumaru and Rin was sure it would take a blind bat not to notice how upset he was that she had left.

Jaken-sama had been whispering something to him just as she approached and judging from the frown on Sesshoumaru's face, Rin had a feeling their little gossip was about her. He didn't speak a word about it as the dinner table was emptied, one seat after the other. Their guests bowed goodnight – once to Sesshoumaru and then another to her –until they were the only two left.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if I have offended you in any way, it was not my intention." Her apologies were ignored with a firm hand pressed at the small of her back, ushering her to start walking. "Where are we going my Lord?"

"Your room. Now."

Alarm bells went off in her head. Was he… no!

Every single step from that moment echoed much louder in her conscience despite their silence. Rin started to be exceedingly aware of his presence – every scent, every movement. And just like the dance, she was even getting goosebumps from the casual caress of his kimono on her sleeved arm.

When they finally arrived at her room, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru to thank him but found him reaching out to touch her face. Stiffening, she allowed his fingers to draw a gentle line on her jaw before he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Rin." Maybe he whispered her name or it was an echo in her head but the way he said it sent a shiver down her spine. The human in her was unsure if the Daiyoukai before her was purring or preparing to devour her.

"Hai, Inu Taisho-sama."

"In two days, the Monkey Lords will be arriving and your next test will commence. So far your tests have been gentle but this test, I promise will not be easy. The Monkey warriors have the best swordsmanship in the entire Western lands.

Should you lose, I will ensure that you do not have to return to the Dragon lands and be ill-treated. You may stay here and do as you wish."

Rin went rigid with shock. Was he actually asking her to… stay?

"Rin will not lose Inu Taisho-sama."

He looked at her as though he wanted to counter her resolve; his golden eyes holding her gaze. "Very well. If you pass, I will allow you to read the letter. Sleep well." Taking a step back, he gave a bow and took his leave.

/

A/N: Now the drama starts! Why the sudden change in mood Sesshoumaru? Yes yes, I was building up to a kiss but not yet! They must work hard for it. Anyway, if you're wondering, I made up most of the food – especially some of the 'street' food that Rin made. Those were inspired from my travels all over the world!

Thanks all for the reviews. See, you made me so happy I'm posting another chapter so soon! xoxo


	7. Competition for Sesshoumaru

His nose sought her out the moment he heard the scraping of her seat against the floor, signaling the end of breakfast for Rin.

"Take a walk with me."

"Good morning too," said Rin, hiding her annoyance behind narrowed eyes. "Is that an order Inu Taisho-sama?"

Sesshoumaru weighed his options: To say yes would offer him her obedience but not her full cooperation. To say no on the other hand…

"Yes." Damn if he allowed her to refuse. This Satoshi issue had plagued his entire night and he needed to purge it out of his system once and for all. Giving her what he considered his best smile, Sesshoumaru then gnashed out a "Please."

Rin gave out an annoyed huff but trudged along his side in silence.

"Tell me about the Hares."

That stopped her in her tracks. Chin up, Rin met his gaze with defiance. "What about them would you like to know Inu Taisho-sama? That they are the fourth Zodiac animal in the cycle? Or perhaps that their people are amongst the most admired and trusted?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the bite in her last words. It went without saying how she truly felt about him relative to the Hares. "Are you betrothed to their clan?" Forget the kind coaxing. Rin was never going to give him a straight answer otherwise.

"It is of no concern to you Inu Taisho-sama. Eastern politics have no weight here in your lands," came the crisp reply before she turned and started walking.

"Well, in that case, it would not be of any concern if a Hare happened to be killed for trespassing in my castle." He counted five steps before she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Eyes no longer indignant were now pools of wet desperation. Running towards him, she threw herself on her knees, head bowed down in submission. "Did someone come for me? Please, I have to know!"

Sesshoumaru simply took a step back and arrogantly turned his nose upwards. "Tell me about the Hares Rin. Right now, I'm the only one standing between you and the Shogun. I have no qualms torturing my prisoner to make you speak."

"Inu Taisho-sama!" Her face jerked up; eyes wide with shock. "He is merely a messenger! A bearer of gifts from home. Please… please my Lord, release him."

"You are aware of this visitor and yet you say nothing. What gifts were they? A matrimonial trousseau?"

Her brows began to crease slowly, the shock turning to confusion. "I don't think river trout is quite the appropriate gift for marriage."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Wait. Are you saying that you received a delivery of fish… and you used it in the test? How did you even know they were not intended to poison me?" Sesshoumaru honestly didn't know if he should be worried or thrilled.

"I assumed that it came from the Hares for it bore the crest of the Eastern lands." Her lips curled slightly at one corner. "Don't worry. I took a small sample. No poison obviously."

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes; arms crossed over his chest. River trout was not a particular big fish and judging from the quantity she had presented, it had to be almost all of what she had received.

"Why this particular fish?" he asked, the harshness in his voice softening slightly. "Are you that homesick?" For the first time since he had forcefully taken her to his castle, Sesshoumaru had come to realise the gravity of not asking her this question. And the answer was apparent by her sudden lack of eye contact.

"River trout is one of my favourites…" she whispered. "I suppose someone from home wishes to comfort me. After all, I am now an orphan."

Her words cut deeper into his thoughts than he gave her credit for. "Then why did you serve it as part of your test? Did you even enjoy any?"

When she remained quiet, Sesshoumaru vowed to make sure Jaken ordered a big shipment from the East at the first opportunity. It wasn't a peace offering. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Inu needed to make a statement that he was more than capable of taking care of his ward. Especially so in the presence of an Eastern representative.

"I believe the Hare introduced himself as Satoshi." Waving away at her open-mouthed stare, he gave a sigh. "Yes, yes he is still alive. This weather is not made for youkais used to the sun."

Rin brought her hands up to cover her mouth. "Satoshi! Is he ill? Please let me see him my Lord!"

"Not today Rin." Especially not when she had just addressed the male by name. Looking down at her defiant face, Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a disapproving look. "Besides, I will not allow you to be alone with a man; not as long as you are under my roof."

"On what basis! Are you not alone with Rin at this very moment too?" Defiant eyes flicked up to glare at him.

"Hai, but I am the Lord of this house. I get to decide who you spend your alone time with. Unlike the Hare Prince, I do not have any untowardly intentions. You are simply my ward and I the master."

He might have proclaimed those words with enough conviction to send her to tears but if Sesshoumaru was honest with himself…

 _Kamisama, forgive me for I have lied._

 _/_

When Sesshoumaru turned his arrogant back towards her, Rin did her best to wipe her tears with her sleeves. She was a guest here, not his prisoner! Not wanting to show anymore weakness, she got to her feet and cleared her throat.

"As the Lord of the house, it is your duty to allow your ward an audience with her betrothed. This is a matrimonial contract between the Lord of Dragons and Hares, of which you have no authority over."

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru turned slowly to face her, almost as though trying to keep his temper in check. But as soon as he looked at her, not an ounce of emotion flickered on his deadpan face. Power it seemed did not only lie in one's position in life, but also in one's choice of words.

"This should have been mentioned right from the start Hime-sama. I have committed a grave sin for holding ransom the property of another." He lowered his head slightly in an awkward bow, almost reluctantly. "Our deal is off. You may seek your betrothed to escort you to see the Shogun. I believe that was his intention."

But before she could protest, the Inu Taisho had disappeared, in less than a blink. Was he upset with her for misleading him? No! That wasn't her intentions at all! Rin knew that bonds of marriage were often a commodity during negotiations and had used it in hopes that it gave her the triumph card over Sesshoumaru's authority regarding her movement.

Slapping her palm onto her forehead, Rin gave a loud groan and started finding her way to the dungeons. At least that was where she thought Satoshi would be housed.

"Rin-sama! Rin-sama! Riiiinnnnn!" An out of breath Jaken hobbled towards her from out of nowhere, waving his staff wildly. "This… way…"

"Not now Jaken-sama. I am busy."

For a small youkai, Jaken had a great deal of strength for he managed to yank her in the opposite direction; dragging her into a trot down the hallway of an isolated section of the castle.

"The young master Hare is in the room down the hall," he said finally as they came to a gated doorway. "Good day Rin."

Jaken disappeared faster than her attempts to stop him. He couldn't just leave her here! Rubbing her palms together for warmth, Rin opened the gate slowly and tiptoed into the cold dimness. The hallway didn't look like much of a prison but apart from the one sole window high up in the roof, there were no lights guiding her path.

Rin only hoped that that final room down the hallway was not as dreadful. The thought of Satoshi imprisoned in the cold darkness made her heart race with anger and worry.

The Hare Prince might not have held sway over her heart but he was still... special.

/

Ten and four years ago…

" _Help me!" Rin ran around the courtyard chased by a couple of young Hares, whose little hops outmatched her tiny steps. At five years old, Rin would have been bigger than a typical wild rabbit but against an adolescent Usagi youkai, she still had much to compete with._

" _Satoshi-kun!"Rin ran straight into the legs of the eldest Hare prince, not caring that her grubby fingers left muddy marks over his silk kimono. Grabbing his lower leg, she dug herself into safety, away from her tormentors._

" _Rin!" Ryunnosuke shrieked from the pavilion at the edge of their courtyard. "Get off the prince right this instant!"_

 _Satoshi turned to see the great Dragon Lord getting to his feet and marching over to where Rin was still stubbornly hanging unto his feet. Bending forward slightly, he slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her into his embrace._

" _There there… it's really not princess-like to cry all the time ne?" Satoshi whispered, wiping the little girl's tears with the edge of his kimono._

" _Oh Satoshi-sama, please forgive Rin. I don't know how many times I've reminded her not to provoke your brothers!" moaned her father. "And now she's got mud all over you."_

 _Satoshi looked down absently at his clothes and laughed. "It's due for a wash then."_

Five years ago…

" _Ryunnosuke-sama, Rin-chan, I'm so happy you both could make it!"_

" _Ah Satoshi-sama, Rin wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, your father has taken so much pain to host the summer solstice this year."_

 _Satoshi couldn't help a laugh. Indeed, the Usagi-Taisho had stressed over every single detail leading up to this big event. In fact, there was one particularly important issue that his father had wished to discuss with him and the Dragon Lord. It had been a secret -but whatever it was, it sounded too serious for Satoshi._

 _"Could I have a word with you please, Hare Prince?" Not that Ryunnosuke gave him a chance to reply for he had grabbed Satoshi by the arm and forcefully tucked him into a quiet spot. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Rin watching them before turning away to speak to some of the palace maids._

 _But the sudden grip around his hand made him jerk his attention back to Ryunnosuke whose usually cheerful face was now a solemn, serious one._

" _You do know that Rin is my only child right?" Satoshi nodded and tried not to wince when the Dragon Lord gripped his arm even tighter. "So you understand that I will not hesitate to make minced meat out of you if you ever make her cry… right?"_

" _Ryunnosuke-sama! I would never!" The bones in his arms had surely been crushed by now._

" _Oh, that's great then!" Releasing him, the Dragon Lord immediately resumed his cheery demeanor, sauntering away with a happy whistling tune._

Two years ago…

 _Three years had passed since his father had made the daring proposal to the Dragon Lord. Back then, Satoshi had been horrified at the thought of marrying Rin, whom after all was still a child. Ryunnosuke had then decreed that should Rin herself accept the proposal – at whatever age she may be –then it would be allowed to go ahead, with or without him._

 _Of course, that was before she actually grew into her kimono._

 _How it happened, he didn't know. One moment she was jumping and racing everywhere with his younger siblings and then suddenly, she arrived one day and he couldn't even bear to look at her for more than a second._

 _Tatsu no Rin held his breath with an elegance and beauty that bespoke the regality of her Zodiac. Like a Dragon, her movement was a graceful sway; every step purposeful with a hint of controlled strength. Even her face that used to carry baby pouches on her cheeks had turned angular, making her sharp brown eyes appear even larger; the depth of her gaze boring into his soul._

" _Satoshi-kun? Are you okay?"Rin's face came peering at his but all he could process at the moment was the scent of her skin so close to his lips. She even smelled different…_

 _Indeed, Rin had grown into an adult._

" _My apologies Hime-sama. You look so different now that I didn't recognize you at first." Satoshi bowed at his waist -a befitting sign of respect for their obvious change in status. There would be no more hugging or even casual touching between them now. These were the rules of the court._

 _And it seemed that she too realised this for she took a step back and gave a polite bow. "I hope you have been well Satoshi-sama."_

/

Satoshi had been sleeping and dreaming ever since he had caught that terrible cold after spending a few hours camping outside the Western castle. Who would have thought that for a Hare youkai, he would actually find the snow so unbearable?

He was thankful therefore when the gates opened and a peculiar looking toad came hopping out and shouting at him to get in. Perhaps the Inu-Taisho was not as cold hearted as he was made out to be. Even this little room, though isolated, provided him enough necessities to nurse himself back to health.

Except… he was obviously getting worst. His sense of smell had been off since waking up from his dream. It was one thing to think of her constantly but there was no way Rin could possibly be here when the Lord of the Dogs had clearly forbid any contact between them.

"Satoshi…kun?"

He led out a loud sigh. It seemed that his hearing was off as well.

"Ano… it's Rin. Can I come in?"

Satoshi had to be dreaming. But what the hell. His subconscience needed her. "Yes."

The door, unlocking from the outside, swung open slowly, letting in the fresh scent of the human female into the room. Sitting up straight on his bed, Satoshi turned in disbelief as his imaginary Rin took a few steps towards him.

"Rin-cha…sama." His tongue was beyond uncooperative. That greeting was not what he had practiced!

"Oh Satoshi…" She knelt beside him, placing a palm over his forehead. "You need medicine! You're burning up!"

Ah… that explained the hallucination. Or was it?

"Are you real?"

She ignored him; rushing about the room filling a small bowl with water and using her own silk scarf as a makeshift towel. Kneeling beside his tatami mat, Rin placed the wet towel over his forehead and slowly tried to undo his obi.

His wildest dreams were coming true. Indeed, this had to be a dream.

Despite that, Satoshi found himself placing a hand over her fingers and shaking his head.

"But you're soaked!" Pulling her hands away, he watched as she shrugged off her haori and handed it to him. "It's a bit small but it'll keep you warm for the time being. Don't be stubborn!"

When she saw him looking at her kimono she shook her head. "I'll be fine. This is made from the thickest Western sheep wool. I'll be warm enough." Folding her haori over his blanket, she then gave a small bow. "Take off your clothes Satoshi-kun. I'll get you something to wear… and also eat."

At the click of the door, Satoshi stared up at the ceiling and then down to the soft material bearing Rin's scent. He kept repeating that for a long time until he finally gave in to his curiosity. Stretching forward, he picked up the haori and brought it to his face.

"This is real…"

"Of course it is."

"Hime-sama…"

Rin knelt beside him and pushed a bowl of soup into his hands. "There is no one here. It's just Rin and Satoshi right now. Can you manage?"

Satoshi nodded, bringing the edge of the bowl to his lips. He didn't realise how famished he was until he had emptied the bowl; the hot soup warming him from the inside.

"Why have you come Satoshi? Didn't my letter say not to worry?"

"You know why," he said quietly, lowering his bowl. "Come home with me Rin."

"I can't. There is a letter from the Shogun for Outo-sama and I must read it. That letter cost him his life. I need to know why."

Satoshi kept silent. His only intention was to persuade her to return home. There was no need to tell her about her father's condition. Not like this…

"Do you fear for your life too Rin?" he asked instead, watching her nod slowly; fear finally making its appearance over her mask of bravery. Motioning her into his embrace, Satoshi allowed himself this one small contact –after years of abstinence.

"Oh Satoshi… I've missed you," she whimpered. "I miss home, I miss Otou-sama, I miss everything!"

"Then why can't you leave? Is it so important to have Sesshoumaru-sama take you to the Shogun?"

"It's not that simple Satoshi. Inu Taisho-sama can protect me in ways you cannot. Surely you find it strange too that an assassin of the Shogun's Zodiac kind appeared just as his letter arrived?" Rin shook her head vehemently. "And he's coming after me next. That is why this is the safest place for me right now. When we leave, it wouldn't just be me and Sesshoumaru-sama but the other Zodiac Lords of the West as well. I'm sure you would consent to Eastern lands having more allies."

"Then I shall stay and be by your side." Even Satoshi knew it was a lost cause to try and convince her to return home.

Rin pulled away cautiously. Looking up at him, she tried her best to explain the tests. Satoshi had to hold back his rage at the injustice she had to go through. Surely it was plain as day that she rightfully was the heir to her own flesh and blood?

"If you're feeling better later, would you practice kendo with me? My next test is with the Monkey Lords and well…"

"They're the best sword fighters in the lands," he concluded with a sigh. And they wouldn't lose, especially if it was under Lord Sesshoumaru's instructions. Their loyalty to him was renown countrywide. And Rin, though adequate with a sword, was not cut out for an all-out battle with one of these master swordsmen.

But this was important to Rin. And she was important to him...

"I will do my best."

/

Sesshoumaru really shouldn't be squatting in the shadows like a common thief but the suspense had been too much for him to bear. He had caught a glimpse of Rin running about without her outer coat; her hair down and loose –and it had pushed him over the edge. Indeed, she hadn't been lying when she said they were betrothed.

Using Jaken as a lookout, Sesshoumaru had crept about in _his_ own home, trying his best to listen in to the conversation between the lovers. It was so unbecoming of him to be like this! Sneaking around, spying on a woman…

He kept telling himself it was because he had a responsibility over her as his ward. But, if he had to be honest with himself, Sesshoumaru knew it was because he had started to think of her as his –and the Lord of the Inu never shared.

"Jaken!" he hissed, motioning the imp closer. "Interrupt them and summon her to my chambers this instant." He needed to limit this revolting interaction between those two – even if he had to physically remove her from the castle himself.

By the time Rin knocked on his door, Sesshoumaru's patience had worn thin enough that he had to hold back his bite.

"You called for me?"

Motioning her close, he waited until she had settled comfortably on her knees in front of him.

"How is your…how is the Prince?"

"He is as he should be." Rin eyed the door before plastering a smile on her face. "Is there anything that Rin can help you with?" She obviously needed to be somewhere else.

"Yes. I am taking you out to have a feel for the lands. You've been cooped up here far too long and I want you refreshed for tomorrow's test."

Clapping her hands together, Rin smiled – but this time, genuinely. "Ah! That's a wonderful idea Inu Taisho-sama! Shall I get Satoshi to come along as well? It's his first time in the Western lands. It would be good –"

"No."

"Then I will respectfully decline." From the direction of her eyes, he knew she was plotting an escape from him.

"On your feet," he commanded, mirroring her until they both stood face to face. Sesshoumaru had to give Rin credit for daring to stand so firm in his presence. Did she really think he would fall prey to her little trick?

"According to my intel, you have not accepted Usagi-Taisho's proposal. That makes you -on all accounts -still mine." Sesshoumaru reached forward and crushed his lips over hers. It was meant as a warning mark, a seal of her submission towards him.

But her taste exploded like fireworks at the back of his head. Not daring to test his self-control, Sesshoumaru stilled; the tip of his fang nicking her lips slightly –a tiny brand – before he licked the wound close.

"Se..shou..maru…sama…" Her struggles were futile but he released her all the same. The moment she untangled herself from his grasp, Rin dashed out –her heartbeat fluttering wildly, and her scent, an explosion of heat, desire… and just a slight hint of him.

Not that it made him feel guilty. In fact, he found himself smirking at the thought of the Hare prince taking up his challenge.

Guess he'd have to take her sightseeing another day then.

/


	8. The Third Test

The detour towards her room had been a necessity. Though she couldn't scent it nor see it, Rin was positively sure that she had just been blatantly marked by that unforgivable Dog Demon!

"Baka!" she cursed, wiping her lips vigorously with the edge of her sleeves. The kiss –if you'd like to call it that –was nothing more than a political statement. Not only had he reduced her from an heir of the Dragon Lord to the level of a property, he had also sealed an unspoken alliance between the East and West.

"How dare he?!" In the end, Tatsu no Rin was no better than a pawn. With this obvious arrangement, the Shogun would immediately hand over the Dragon province to the West until the birth of a male heir. And as the son of the Inu Taisho…

Loyalty would be to his father first, before his mother. Had this been his strategy all along?

Rin attacked her rows of perfumed oils, dripping it all over her neck and scrubbing it into her skin. The heady mix of scents started to give her a headache but she persevered; splashing generous dollops on every inch possible. She would bathe in an entire sea of perfume if she needed to!

When her nose became too numb, Rin finally gave in and started rummaging her make-up drawer for her pot of crimson dye. Dabbing at the red with her last finger, Rin layered paints of lip dye until she was sure it covered all traces of the idiot's bite.

"Rin-chan?" The knock on her door wiped off the snarl in her reflection.

"Go away."

The shoji door slid slightly and in peeked an extravagant head of hear resting on the very confused face of the Boar-Taisho's wife, Shinju.

"Rin-chan? Are you alright? You promised to go out remember?" She slipped in; her worried expression morphing into laughter as she came face to face with Rin. "Oh! What's this? Sesshoumaru-sama has marked you? Oh how romantic!"

Shinju crooned as she cupped Rin's face with her palms. "How was it? Oh, it must have been magical. Tell me all about it!"

Rin narrowed her eyes and looked away. "Ano…It's not like that…"

"Oh… yes, of course not." Shinju tried to give a solemn face but her excitement radiated from every pore.

Rin wanted to die. So much for trying to hide it with perfume.

"Shinju-chan? I'm sorry, but I think I'll take up your offer another day. I'm just…"

"Sore?" teased Shinju, pinching Rin's cheek. "Of course, I'd expect him to be very big seeing his stature and all. A hot bath in some salt water sometimes help. Would you like me to prepare one for you?"

Sore? Big? Surely Shinju didn't think that… oh no. Covering her cheeks with her palms, Rin could feel the heat rising –

Pure humiliation.

She should have added poison to that stupid river trout!

"Oh look at you! You're blushing just thinking about it aren't you? Come, let's take a bath." Shinju helped her to her feet but somehow, the bones in her legs had melted and refused to cooperate.

"No… I just…" Rin clutched at Shinju's kimono lapels, eyes wide and desperate. "Do you have one?"

When Shinju continued staring at her blankly, Rin pulled at her kimono harder. "A mark! Does Inoshishi-Taisho mark you? His wives?"

"Oh Rin-chan." Shinju grabbed onto Rin's wrists and tugged her grip away gently. "I wish he does. I hate having to share him with anyone." Wiping a falling tear from Rin's eye, she then pressed a small kiss onto her forehead and smiled. "But, I wish I could. Wouldn't you too if you love someone that much?"

 _Why have you come here?_

 _You know why._

Rin jerked back to life, standing up so suddenly that she accidentally knocked Shinju to the ground.

"Gomen ne Shinju-chan, but I need to be somewhere. I'll speak to you tomorrow!"

Not waiting for an answer, Rin dashed out of her room; both hands lifting her lower kimono slightly so she could run faster. Racing down the hallway, she returned to that darkened castle quarters, needing to be the first to explain before…

"Satoshi-kun!"

The Hare Prince turned his face away from the window; his sinewy figure basked in the light. From this distance, he looked almost like the Inu-Taisho himself with his silvery white hair trailing down his back.

But when those rubied eyes of his turned and focused on hers…

There was no hatred, no arrogance, no sense of domination.

There was only...sadness.

/

Rin hadn't gone to dinner last night and now, she was avoiding breakfast. Even though she was the only one who ever had the morning meal, there was still a possibility of bumping into any of the youkais and she didn't feel like putting up a front.

"Rin." A greeting outside her door. She hated that voice. He caused all this!

Ignoring him, she dug herself deeper under her covers, hoping to drown out the deep bass of his voice.

After calling her name for the third time, Rin heard the creak of her sliding door pushed aside with more force than necessary.

"Get up."

Rin dared a peek.

Sesshoumaru was dressed in his full armour; the usual spikes of his breast plate now replicated on his shoulders and arms. And his swords no longer hung by his obi but were locked in a menacing position on his back.

With his hair tied in a single ponytail, Rin might have mistaken him for someone else if not for the commanding tone of his voice telling her to get up for the second time. When she refused to move, she heard him growl, followed by a swishing of his cloak.

"Very well. If you wish to kill yourself, then be my guest. You can cross your swords against me at noon. I promise it will be a quick death." Rin heard the clang of metal dumped at the edge of her feet before her shoji was slammed shut.

Pulling back her blankets, she sat, stumped at what to do. Noon had been slated as the timing for her sword fighting test. So the Inu-Taisho still wished for her to continue with it? What was the point?

At any time now, she would expect a kakeshita delivered to her room – likely in the motif of pines for endurance and longevity, than the more romantic depictions of cranes –instead of these solid iron-plated body armour left on her tatami mat.

Wasn't that why he had kissed her?

But as she sifted through the metal armour, the truth started to sink in. Why bother himself with an insubordinate female when he could just annihilate the entire Dragon bloodline and claim power? This plan was much better than establishing alliances though a political marriage.

For the first time since she had escaped from her home, Rin felt truly afraid.

"Bastard!" cursed Rin, clenching her teeth as she hurled a piece of armoured sleeve across the room. There was no way she'd let him win. He had already taken away something that didn't belong to him once. Not this time.

/

Sesshoumaru hadn't meant for things to turn out this way but Rin had forced his hand. He was not a common dog to run back and forth at her every whim; begging her to come to dinner, to breakfast… to him.

If any other youkai female had been marked, she would know it was her duty to accede to his every whim.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, are you sure about this? My trainee soldiers are still more than prepared to give the Tatsu-hime a challenging duel."

"Saru Taisho-sama, I assure you that I am capable of executing a simple test for the princess."

Waving away the Monkey Lord, Sesshoumaru unsheathed both his swords and sighed. It would make sense to fight using Bakusaiga, his most powerful offence weapon, forged from his own fang. But against Rin, even the normally blood-thirsty blade did not feel right in his hands.

"Inu Taisho-sama, please, may I have a word with you?"

Sesshoumaru kept his back to his speaker but grunted in lieu of an answer. In all honesty, he didn't need to listen to know what the Usagi youkai wished to say.

"Usagi no Satoshi, it is not your place to decide if Rin-hime duels or not. Neither is it your right to replace her." Sesshoumaru cast his gaze down upon the lowly bowed prince. "As I recall, the Dragon princess belongs to me now."

"Then why do you wager her life so easily? That is no way to –"

Sesshoumaru didn't wish to hear another word. Clamping his fingers around the Hare's throat, he lifted the Prince in the air; eyes of gold turning red. It would take just one small squeeze to end the pathetic Hare's life.

"Very well. Convince her then." Sesshoumaru slowly loosened his grip, letting the Hare Prince fall to the ground. "I believe the Princess is waiting."

/

"Rin-sama, please."

"This is the only way Satoshi-sama. Out of my way."

Satoshi had never seen the cold distant look in Rin's eyes until now. Living in the youkai world, Rin was always seen as a human and therefore weak. Even her status as the daughter of the Dragon Lord meant little to those around her.

But Rin had never allowed anything to put her down. If anything, she worked doubly hard to excel in every aspect of her life – be it in her studies or training. Wasn't that why he had always been fascinated with her?

"Rin please." He got on his knees, giving her the highest bow of respect, with his forehead inches from his hands laid flat on the floor. "Use me. My life is yours to do as you please."

That did it. She knelt before him, forcing him into a sitting position "Satoshi, I am no one to demand this from you –"

"You have every right."

But Rin merely smiled and helped him to his feet. "I have to do this. It is the only way for me to reclaim my right as the Dragon Lord."

With the Dragon pendant on her chest and her father's legendary sword by her side, didn't she understand that she commanded him in every possible way? His Zodiac animal stilled at her presence even as his heart raced…

"I cannot watch the woman I love be killed," he found himself whispering, looking down into her widening eyes. "Not by the man who claimed her… when he does not love her."

The sting from her palm came from nowhere, meeting his cheek in an impulsive lash.

"I will not die!" But there was no heat in her words; only a flutter of tears in her eyes as she pushed him away and ran off towards her impending death.

With a heavy heart, Satoshi followed her, simply waiting in the shadows until the first clash of swords rang in the distance. From the sounds of the blades, Satoshi could tell that one opponent had a much stronger defensive power and was holding off every strike with ease and precision.

It didn't surprise him to know that it was the Inu-Taisho wielding his dull-edged Tenseiga – the legendary blade renown for being able to heal and resurrect the dead –against the Dragon Lord's Koryu sword.

Under the influence of her Dragon pendant, Rin's attacks were formidable; landing blows that would usually dismember a low levelled youkai. She might be mortal yes but she was far from being human.

Growing up with her, Satoshi had always been aware of her latent powers, impressed at the rare times they manifested –be it healing a broken arm in a week or holding her breath underwater for an hour. Insignificant for a youkai but for a human, that was unheard of.

Sometimes, Satoshi wondered if her Dragon powers were simply lying dormant, bidding their time. It wouldn't surprise him really. Tatsu no Ryunnosuke had been an immortal ningen even before he met Rin's mother and had her. It was therefore logical that some of that Dragon powers were passed onto his daughter.

But up against Sesshoumaru, Rin was still nowhere near his speed or strength. Every defensive block of his sent her reeling backwards, crashing into the walls. Though his blade would never cut her, the Tenseiga was wielded with enough strength to bruise and injure her internal organs. A few more slashes at her vital areas could send her into never ending sleep. And from the look on her face, Rin seemed to be aware of that possibility as well for she kept leaping backwards, evading just a split second before he landed a blow.

"Stop running and fight!" Sesshoumaru growled, circling his sword around his head and swinging it downwards with the intent to land a blow at the side of her ribs. But it was as though she could sense it coming for Rin leapt upwards, using his hand as a step; the sole of her right foot hitting solidly against his jaw.

Satoshi couldn't help but beam. Being slower meant she patiently waited for her opportunity; her lack of strength used against her opponent through attacks on his weak spots.

"I'll count that as a blow." Sesshoumaru massaged his jaw and turned to the Monkey Lord with a nod. "But, as agreed, you will need to disarm me Hime-sama in order to pass."

Rin didn't say anything, except to take a low steady stance; her right arm in an arc above her head and sword pointing outwards. Sesshoumaru on the other hand held his sword close to his face; already pre-empting to block her attack.

When the Monkey Lord rang the bell, the two raced towards each other, swords clashing as each tried to push back the other. Satoshi could only watch in awe at sparks of energy and the deafening sound made by the two blades crossed close at the helm.

"Rin watch out!"

But Rin had already leapt backwards, avoiding Sesshoumaru's poisonous whip from his other hand. With a roar, she brought up Koryu, sending a blast of golden fire aimed straight at Sesshoumaru.

Satoshi let out a sigh of relief. This was it, the test was over. There was no way Sesshoumaru could –

"No…"

Not a single hair out of place, except the slight singe on his sleeves, Sesshoumaru's eyes were glowing red as they focused on a spot high up in the air. His poison whip –

Coiled tightly around Rin and her sword.

With every passing heartbeat, the whip tightened; her screams seeming to encourage him to squeeze harder.

"No please Sesshoumaru-sama! Have mercy." Satoshi was on his knees. "Take my life instead!"

From the corner of his eyes, Satoshi saw Rin's body free falling into an unconscious pile on the ground.

"Interesting." Golden eyes gazed down warily at him. "Under normal circumstances, it would be unacceptable. But since I'm feeling magnanimous today, I'll allow it."

Satoshi waited until Rin's body was carefully taken away before he drew his own sword. "She is the last of her bloodline. I cannot watch you take away her life that easily."

Sesshoumaru merely smirked, bringing up his Tenseiga and sheathing it into the scabbard locked on his back.

"Tell you what. I'll even go easy on you Hare Prince. See?" He drew Bakusaiga out using his left hand. "All you need to do is… run."

/

Rin's head felt like a door knocked on repeatedly by incessant travellers, asking her this and that. They seemed very persistent to hear an answer and Rin found her lips murmuring something intelligible.

"Rin-hime, please drink this." Someone was whispering and forcing cool liquid down her throat.

"Urgh… dis…gusting…" Rin tried to flap away the hand holding her down but it was strong, too strong…

"He wasn't going to kill you. Oh why did that stupid Hare have to butt in!"

She recognised that male voice. Light, husky…

"Miroku…sa…ma?"

"Hai, hai it's me Rin-chan. You've got us all worried there!" Gentle hands tilted her head back. "How are you feeling?"

"Head… hurts."

"Shinju, could you get me more of that salve? Damn this Sesshoumaru! We agreed not to kill her!"

More rustling, pattering footsteps everywhere. A door sliding open, cold breeze and silence…

"As agreed. She is still alive. The other one, I don't care."

"Sesshoumaru!"

Rin took in a long deep breath. That name, so familiar and that scent… She turned her cheek slightly, seeking the warmth of the hand lying close to her face. Calloused fingers graze her skin gently before trailing down her jaw; resting slightly on her chin then continuing upwards to trace the outlines of her lips.

" _Rin-chan? Promise me something?"_

 _Rin could get lost in those ruby eyes forever. Most youkai eyes glowed red in anger, often scaring her but Satoshi's eyes never held any malice in them._

" _Hai?"_

 _Soft hands held her cheek gently, lifting her face towards his. "Promise me you'll say yes. I'll wait for you."_

"Satoshi…" Rin opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the lights that seemed to shine from everywhere. Someone's face came directly over hers. The owner of the hand. Eyes narrowing, she poured all her malice into that one word. "Sesshoumaru."

"Is that the tone you use on your betrothed?"

"I'd rather die than be yours." If Rin could manage to spit, she might have at his face. But in that moment, she didn't care much about trying to annoy him. "Where is Satoshi? I can scent him."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he released his hold on her and walked to the other side of the room. Due to her pounding head, Rin had to crane her neck carefully; following his movements.

"Satoshi?" Rin forced herself into a sitting position. Hard to see with all the light but there was so much red…. Red like his eyes but just so much…

"Rin-chan, please. You need to rest. My sisters will take care of him." A female hand tried to hold her back.

But Rin's eyes had finally focused; her vocal chords striking a shrill note at the sight before her.

"No, no, no!" She got to her feet, ignoring the sheet of cloth covering her modesty. Limping to the other side of the room, she collapsed into a lying position next to Satoshi's motionless body.

She vaguely remembered someone covering her body with a warm blanket but from then on, there was only darkness…

/

"How long does she intend to stay by that Hare's side?" His snide question was delivered with just enough disgust to make the Rooster Lord before him shiver.

"I believe she refuses to move from his side my Lord. She's refusing food as well, unless it's meant for him."

"I see." He tapped the tips of his fingers together. "Good thing he isn't dead then. I believe she might follow suit."

For a moment, the Tori-Taisho looked as if he wanted to chastise him but instead, he let out a long sigh. "So what's the outcome of this… test?"

"Fail." Didn't matter if Satoshi had indeed knocked Bakusaiga off his hands. The Usagi-youkai had passed out just seconds before he kicked the sword away. The movement was simply out of reflex. "I will personally shred the Shogun's letter for her."

"No. This is far from over Sesshoumaru. She has yet to pass mine, if you recall."

The reminder caused him a moment's pause before cold angry eyes flicked up at Miroku. "It doesn't matter. She has failed this round. There is no need to pass yours."

A hand slammed on the desk in front of him. "If I recall correctly Inu-Taisho, you said that she needed to pass five tests. But you didn't say that it had to be consecutive. Nor did you say that it couldn't be the best five out of say ten."

Before Sesshoumaru could argue, Miroku held up his hand. "No, don't you dare deny it Sesshoumaru-sama. I've seen the way you look at her. You have no intention of letting her take her father's place do you?"

"No. Ryunnosuke holds lands that I've always envied. If I had known he had a daughter, I would have asked for her hand a long time ago."

Miroku let out a huff of air that sounded like a crow's call. "Rin-hime is not a property and definitely not yours. If you wish to court her, then do so after we're back from the Shogun's palace.

And don't think just because you marked her she'll stay that way. I'll tell her how to remove it."

"Don't you dare Miroku!" Sesshoumaru swiped all his books from the desk to the floor, slamming both his palms down onto the wood.

"I dare! In five days when she doesn't return your mark, it's annulled isn't it? Now, who do you think will be the first to take your place... oh yes, that's right. The one whom she should be married to!"

Black and white feathers flapped in his face as Miroku turned; his headgear slapping Sesshoumaru's face. Before he could light up the bird and make a roast out of him, Miroku had disappeared.

Roaring, Sesshoumaru took out Bakusaiga and released a blast of power sending his bookshelves in splinters. "Damn that Miroku!"

Pulling his door off its hinges, Sesshoumaru marched down the hall towards Rin's room. There was no way he'd wait five days until Rin returned his kiss. If all was to go according to his plan, he was going to make sure he sealed it tonight.

/

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! You all have been great! Every time I receive a review alert, I'm jumping for joy and then I continue writing a bit more for the day. Anyway, for those of you who had questions, I hope this chapter helps to explain a bit more :)

Also, if you're wondering, Rin's sword is called Koryu like Soten's assistant from the Thunder Demon tribe. But the 'ko' here refers to 'little'. So little dragon – kinda like Rin herself.


	9. The Kiss

A Youkai's healing ability was always something to marvel at, in Rin's opinion. The sun had just set a few minutes ago and Satoshi's wounds were already knitted, leaving a bluish hue on his skin. Since then, he hadn't rejected the few spoonful of gruel that she fed him; the colour slowly returning to his cheeks.

"I'll have my things packed tonight," said Rin, smoothing back his fringe. "At this rate, you'll be fully healed by tomorrow morning. And as soon as you can walk, we're leaving."

Smooth, cool fingers trailed upwards to hold her hand still. "Is that what you truly want Rin?"

She refused to hold his gaze. Regardless of their relationship, Satoshi was a subject of the Eastern Lands and thus under her aegis. If she couldn't even protect him at a personal level, then there was no point in trying to aim for something even higher. Who's to say that the other Zodiac Lords would even acknowledge her right to rule?

"I do miss home," she replied instead, returning her eyes to his. "And it worries me that until now, no one seems to have recovered Otou-sama's body. Though I feel safe here, I can't guarantee the same for you. Keeping you here by my side only endangers you even more."

Satoshi peered at her with one eyebrow arched high. "You do know that I am stronger than you right? That's the only reason why Sesshoumaru-sama didn't hold back when we duelled."

"Are you saying he was being softon me?" He surely didn't cut her that much slack!

The Hare prince let out a sigh and closed his eyes. In the flickering candlelight, Satoshi looked almost like a human at the age of a hundred: bags under his eyes, skin dry and flaky over his scars and his hair even whiter than a wizened sage.

But when he lifted his lashes, those rubied eyes glittered bright; taking away decades off his face. "I think that it is not to the Inu Taisho's favour to kill you. This letter that you speak of? The one from the Shogun? I can tell that he desperately wants to read it but without the Dragon seal, the scroll will not reveal itself."

"Then why doesn't he just give it to me? Why this whole charade with the tests?"

Instead of a reply, Satoshi groaned slightly as he tried to push himself into a seating position. Waiting until he was comfortable, Rin reached over to pour him a glass of water.

"My apologies. I really should let you rest," whispered Rin, bringing the glass to his lips. "The faster you heal, the sooner we can leave this prison."

She expected him to agree right away, seeing how he had been adamant to take her home the first time they met. Yet now, Satoshi seemed almost reluctant to let her leave the Inu-Taisho's side. Was it because of the mark?

For a moment, Satoshi flickered his eyes away. Then he began speaking so softly Rin had to lean closer to hear him. "There is no need to regale you with these tests. Your father himself has granted his permission for you to go in his place."

"Otou-sama?!" At her outburst, Satoshi hastily covered her mouth with his palm.

"Please Rin. This stays between us only." He waited until she nodded before taking away his hands. "Your father has been gravely injured. Yes, do not worry Rin. The house of Usagi is doing all we can to help him recuperate.

I came here because Chichi-ue tasked me to bring you home. He hoped that your presence would be an incentive for Ryunnosuke-sama; that he'd heal in time for the ceremony of the Twelve.

But the truth is, the Dragon pendant has already accepted you as its new bearer. You cannot see it Rin, for you are only a human but I saw it this morning when I came to see you. Don't you think it was odd how easily you wielded Koryu?"

Rin forced herself not to say a word lest it betrayed the floodgates holding back her tears. He didn't need to say it out loud but they both understood what it meant to have the pendant accept her as its new master. Either her father had purposefully detached himself from the pendant and ordered it to obey Rin or… he did not pull through his recovery at all.

"He has ordered us not to include his presence in any correspondence, be it with you or the Shogun. I'm sorry Rin, but I cannot write home to ask how he is. Your choice now is either to return home with me or move forward as the bearer of the Dragon."

Rin knew Satoshi would never hurt her on purpose and between being ill and getting wounded by her host, there was barely time to disclose something so important like this. Still… her heart ached!

"I want to see him," she finally whispered.

"Only if you're sure."

All she could do at that moment was to nod. There is no point staying here anyway since she had failed the last test. If her things weren't already packed, she wouldn't be surprised if the Inu Taisho had ordered them to be ready and outside his gates by daybreak.

Though she still wanted to know the contents of the Shogun's letter, her heart needed to know even more the condition of her father. If he had truly passed on… then the least she could do was give him a burial he deserved; to lay him to rest next to Okaa-sama.

"Rin-chan?" Satoshi's gentle voice coaxed her slowly out of her misery. Reaching out to cup her cheek, he held her face and smiled kindly. "I know, this is probably not the best time to ask. But I need to know for sure."

When she remained silent, he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "If we go back, will you finally say yes?" His thumb brushed her lower lip gently. "I am not as powerful nor as influential as the one who granted you this mark. But I would never take from you what you don't wish to give away. And I'm not just talking about your lands or your birthright."

Rin pulled away slightly to look into his eyes; her cheeks suddenly feeling warm at the intensity of his gaze.

"If you kiss me… will that cancel out the –"

"No. It doesn't work that way Rin." Satoshi let out a defeated sigh and took his hand away from her face. "The Youkai mating only begins when the female responds in kind. If you choose me, you have to mean it."

"Mean it?" Rin shook her head slightly. "What does that even –"

"Like this." His lips were on hers before she could object; a firm, full-bodied kiss that hinted lightly of the blood from the split on his lower lip. But unlike the kiss with Sesshoumaru, there was no claim staking, no raw power infused in the contact. Satoshi's lips were gentle, urging hers to part slightly to accept more from the kiss; his scent growing stronger as he held her closer, leaning more and more of his weight on top of hers.

Rin had stopped breathing.

And Satoshi started to snore.

"It's the medicine," she tried to reassure herself. "Hallucinations!" Rolling aside so that he could lie horizontal, Rin pulled up his blanket before pressing a light kiss on his cheek. "I hope you'll forget everything in the morning."

Although, Rin had to admit, his kiss had sent a warm sense of calm in her heart; a salve for the heartbreak she had felt earlier regarding her father. Still, when she pressed her fingers to her lips, she couldn't help but blush. So that was what a _real_ kiss felt like. And to respond in kind...

Rin's face burned at the idea of returning a kiss of that intensity. Surely she couldn't –

The knock on the door was like a bucket of iced water over her head. Whipping her head towards the door, Rin tiptoed towards it; ready to chew off the intruder's head. Just who in the world thought he was so damn important to interrupt her at this hour?

/

It annoyed him to be knocking on the Hare prince's door but Sesshoumaru knew his authority alone could break apart whatever… intimacies that might be happening behind the wooden barrier.

"Hime-sama, I would like a word with you now." The knock was brief and his command unwavering. Now was not the time to think about Rin rushing to get dressed or Satoshi pulling back blankets…

"How can I help you Inu Taisho-sama?" The door opened much quicker than he expected; Rin appearing fully clothed and not a strand of hair out of place. However, her face was set in a grim, uninterested manner; her eyes barely wishing to make contact with his.

Her polite disregard irked him enough that he was tempted to throw her over his shoulder and march right back to his chambers. Feeling his fingers twitching, Sesshoumaru had to clench his fists tight to stop himself from doing just that.

Wishing to approach her in a calm, rational manner, he took a deep breath and took a step closer –

 _Her scent has changed._

"Inu Taisho-sama? If there is nothing, Rin will return back to –"

"No." Damn that Usagi! Staking his claim meant that the entire game plan had to change. It would no longer be a simple effort of the female returning his kiss. Rin was going to have to _want_ him.

"I have decided to switch out our earlier test with another."

He caught a flicker of fire in her eyes before they dimmed into the same hardened glare she had given him earlier. Sure, _that_ was the look of a woman intending to choose him.

"I am going home with Satoshi first thing tomorrow." She turned and started to swing shut the door.

It was now or never. Stuffing his foot in between the sliver of space between the door and the lock, Sesshoumaru then came closer, pushing the door open once more. "No. We are leaving for the North at noon. I thought it was important for you to help your lands. Have those changed?"

He watched as she turned away, no doubt looking at Satoshi –who, thank kamisama, was hidden from sight –before shutting the door behind her.

"I am giving you another chance – you will never get it again."

The Dragon Princess knotted her fingers together; her brows scrunched as she no doubt debated the idea with herself. It seemed that Rin needed a little incentive.

"If you agree, I will personally get the written acceptance of all the Eastern Zodiac Lords. They will acknowledge you as the rightful bearer of the Dragon pendant.

And I am sure that Usagi-Taisho would not hesitate to include his nomination as well. So that makes six of us out of the eleven. Even the Shogun cannot disregard that."

The sharp intake of her breath brought a slight smirk to his face. Guess the unspoken fight for Rin's hand was just about to start. Satoshi might have known Rin all his life, but Sesshoumaru knew the Shogun and all the other Zodiac Lords longer than both their short lives combined.

"There is no rightful heir than me," she whispered, tilting her head to hold his gaze. "I will do it but on one condition."

Compromise was not his forte. "There is no other way around it Rin. It's either a yes or no."

Unfortunately for him, it was hers. Tiptoeing such that she was at least eye-level to his nose, Rin looked up and placed a finger on his lips. "I don't think so Inu Taisho-sama. I believe there is something you desperately need from me."

Damn that big mouthed bird! Sesshoumaru was going to kill him. Maybe pluck all his feathers one by one and grill him over a bonfire. Maybe even serve him half cooked to the cave demons…

"So?"

Gritting his teeth at being caught in his own game, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. There was no way he'd acknowledge her bait; at least not out loud. "What do you want?" he asked instead.

"Satoshi-sama will be accompanying me to the Shogun's palace," she declared, raising a hand to thwart his protest. "He will share my room and stay by my side at all times. And you are not to harm him, not even a strand of hair."

She was building up to something and Sesshoumaru knew he wasn't going to like it. He was already planning various ways to murder the Hare without touching him. "And why do you think I'd be interested in this… arrangement?"

Her face was calm as she stared up at him. "Aren't you curious to know what's in the letter?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to be relieved or alarmed. So she wasn't calling him out about his little marking business –which was a damn shame –but her awareness that he wanted to read the Shogun's letter did not sit easy with him either.

"Are you offering to read it with me if I… agree to these terms?" At her naïve nod, he let out a laugh. "I'm sure I could wrestle you now and take that pendant off your chest without a hitch." That and so much more.

But Rin didn't even bat an eyelid at his threat. "Is that my test?"

Ah… so the Hime-sama was not against body contact. How interesting. "I cannot promise that the Shogun will allow you to be in the same room as an unmated male. Unfortunately, the same applies for us." It brought him pleasure to sense her stiffening and growling. "But I can perhaps arrange for your rooms to be side by side."

She didn't need to know that in fact it would be, seeing that the Hare came after the Dragon in the Zodiac cycle. What he truly needed to arrange was for _his_ own room to be moved next to hers. After all, as his ward, he had every right to be as close as he wanted.

Leaning forward, he gripped her face in his palm and tilted her chin upwards to look at him. "That's all for tonight. You will be informed of your next test when it's time."

Just before he let her go, Sesshoumaru allowed his thumb to stray and trace the edges of her lips and felt her tremble slightly. Spiteful as she might be, but there was no mistaking her accelerating heartbeat or that light alluring scent she gave out as she blushed.

Perhaps all was not lost yet. Sesshoumaru was confident that by the end of the fifth day, Tatsu no Rin _will_ kiss him. And she would be begging for it.

/

A/N: Sorry this one's a little short! The next chapter will be towards the Shogun's palace so I thought it was best to split them up.


	10. Arrival at the Shogun's palace

"Stop staring at me…" Rin had her eyes downcast for the last ten minutes, only to have them staring down again each time she looked up. Why won't those golden eyes give up?

"Rin-sama, perhaps you would like to switch seats with me."

"Ah, Satoshi-kun!" whined Miroku as he leaned his head casually on her shoulder. "But I'm most comfortable beside the Tatsu-Hime! She agreed to sit beside me!"

Rin gave Miroku a helpless smile. True, she had indeed said yes to sharing the carriage with the Tori-Taisho but how was she to know that Sesshoumaru invited them to share his? And of course being gentlemen, both Miroku and Satoshi had allowed her to enter first –which meant she only had the choice of sitting next to Sesshoumaru or in front of him.

It had been too late to back out by then.

"Rin-Hime is obviously uncomfortable. Perhaps we should have gotten our own carriage instead," insisted Satoshi.

"Absolutely not. Rin-Hime is my ward and her place is next to me." Sesshoumaru turned sideways to glare at his seating companion. "You, on the other hand shouldn't even be sharing my breathing space."

Something passed between the two males –an electric current that was barely felt but brought every hair at the back of her neck to attention. Flicking a look at Miroku next to her, the Tori-Taisho looked like he barely registered it; his eyes focused on a hand-held mirror as he examined the plume of feathers decorating his head.

"I would like to take a short break," she announced suddenly. "It's almost lunchtime."

"It would do you good to eat less Hime-sama. Those kimonos aren't meant to only be used once."

At Miroku's gasp and her upturned lips, Sesshoumaru bunched his eyebrows and shrugged, "What?" as though telling a woman she was getting fat was the most natural thing to do.

"That's it. I'm getting out of here and I want to get the biggest bowl of rice! Oh and maybe some udon too." Tugging at Satoshi's kimono lapels, she forced him to disembark from the carriage. "Pardon me, giant whale coming through."

/

It was all extremely amusing for him. Rin had returned after her meal and took the place right next to him – an initial victory he had thought –but when she gave him the view of her back and kept her face looking out their small window, Sesshoumaru wondered if she was trying to spite him.

As much as he hated to admit it, her presence did soothe the tension that was brewing between him and Satoshi earlier. He only wished that he hadn't agreed to Rin's terms of having that Hare by her side all the time. How was he to get her to kiss him back if they couldn't even be alone for a second?

It didn't help that she seemed to hate him on away to look out his own window, Sesshoumaru wondered about his father. _Chichi-ue…What did you say to that ningen woman Izayoi?_ Surely it couldn't be that hard?

Sneaking a peek at Rin, Sesshoumaru decided to take that back. She might not be saying anything but her aura was bright red and extremely pissed.

It was only much later when Miroku and Satoshi seemed to have fallen asleep that he dared to reach out and pull her towards him. Immediately, eyes of pure disgusts glared up at him in defiance.

"You shouldn't deny anyone the chance to gaze at your beauty Rin. It's such a waste."

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. Satoshi-sama will not be baited into attacking you no matter what you do." She tapped both his forearms with enough force that he released his grip. No point waking up the other two for a lover's quarrel.

"Isn't that a shame? He would have every right to kill me if only a certain female would return his mating call." Sesshoumaru leaned back lazily, looking straight at Rin's face. "You've had so many chances to do so but have chosen not to. Why?"

A ghost of what looked like embarrassment flashed across her face. "It is none of your concern Inu Taisho-sama!"

The view of her back was thrust into his face once more but Sesshoumaru did not pursue the matter further. A thought had crossed his mind and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Could it be that the beautiful Dragon princess did not know the true pleasures of the flesh?

Was their kiss truly her first?

/

Miroku hated where he was at the moment. Though Rin had once again sat next to him, the view in front was nothing to be satisfied about.

Sesshoumaru and Satoshi had their backs to each other with arms folded over their chests. But despite the silence, a war was clearly waging between the two; an exchange of words and threats so ridiculous, Miroku wished he was deaf.

Thank goodness the human nose could not ascertain the violent threads going amok in their carriage. If she could, Rin-hime would no doubt kick both these testosterone-laden males out or force them into the icy rivers until they learnt to cool down.

It had surprised him when he scented the Usagi Prince's mark on Rin but what robbed him completely of words was how Sesshoumaru lazily waved it away, saying it was not a problem. Clearly, right now it was. Did the arrogant Inu youkai really think that just because Satoshi came from a gentle Zodiac that he wouldn't fight to the death when it came to his woman?

"Ano… Rin-chan, shall we take a short walk together? We've been sitting here for an entire day, my feathers are all rumpled!"

Rin, thank kamisama, was equally grateful for the chance to get fresh air.

As he hopped out of the carriage, Miroku offered his hand to Rin to help her down and was surprised when he caught her chastising their two other companions.

"You two need some time alone and away from each other. Now would be as good as ever."

Seemed like the Tatsu-Hime was not all that human after all. There was no way a human could have detected any animosity between those two. To the plain eye, Sesshoumaru and Satoshi behaved like the upper class noblemen that they were; posture upright, chin tilted up slightly and that impeccable aura of elegance and strength.

Of course, none of them could match his sense of style and aplomb. Poor Rin, of all the men she could choose, she got stuck with the dowdy kind.

"Ano, Rin-chan? I hope this is not too forward of me but I was wondering if you know what's going on between those two?"

Rin stopped walking to give him a dubious side glance. "Since when have you not been too forward Miroku-sama?" When they both laughed at her valid point, she continued, albeit seriously. "I believe they're trying not to go at each other's throats. Satoshi-sama is merely being protective but Inu Taisho-sama is just…"

She made a sound that was a cross between a grunt and a growl. Miroku imagined that if she was indeed a Tatsu-youkai, fire might be coming out from her nose right that moment.

No guesses for whose side she was on.

"Do you not favour Sesshoumaru-sama's attention?" Miroku waited until Rin turned to face him. "It is unusual for him to be this… involved in the affairs of a human."

Those beautiful brown eyes lifted to hold his gaze. "But I'm no ordinary human. His attention is merely… political."

"Sou desu ka? And if it wasn't? Would you return his call?" Miroku watched in amusement as Rin's face blushed red to the roots. Her only saving grace were her eyes; haughty as they flicked away in irritation.

"I have no intention of doing so!"

"Then you should accept Satoshi-sama's and not prolong this feud between them," advised Miroku. There was no telling how far it would escalate. Not to mention the attention it would draw, especially within the Shogun's palace.

"Why can't Rin simply not choose anybody? It doesn't make me less whole or less of a suitable bearer of this pendant."

"Oh Rin-chan…" This world was still run by men and until that changed, her only value in life was her sex. Perhaps that was why her father kept her away from everyone. Indeed, it was for her own good.

/ / /

Sesshoumaru might be able to ignore Rin's little warning but Satoshi would never go against Rin's command – at least not intentionally. Getting off their carriage, he took in a deep breath of the cold northern air and let out a sigh of defeat.

Her gentle words might not make a dent to most egos but to for him, it meant everything. Satoshi was not one to enter fights nor was he the type to threaten another just because they were in a competition. He had held off against bigger opponents before so why this sudden possessiveness over Rin?

"Because you're wondering the same thing as I did. Why hasn't the princess returned your mating call."

Whipping his head back, Satoshi caught sight of Sesshoumaru leaning lazily against a tree behind him. Just how long was that damn dog standing there for?

"Rin told us to get some air, away from each other. What do you want?" he snapped instead.

"Give her up Usagi-sama. She obviously doesn't want you – at least not the way you want her." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Besides, a female never forgets her first kiss, no matter how much she hated it.

A shame that you weren't the one to give it to her. All those years… she was right under your nose and you did nothing."

Satoshi clenched his fists, refusing to give in to the bait. It should have been him to give Rin her first kiss but he had waited –as a man genuinely in love would have –and now he paid the price. Even he could not deny the change in Rin's scent each time Sesshoumaru came too close, the way her eyes lit up in anger but her cheeks betray her with their bashfulness.

"She is intrigued by you Sesshoumaru-sama; as a girl would be, having not met many other males before. But don't mistake it for attraction and definitely not love. If there was anyone worthy of those, it would be me."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that." Sesshoumaru spoke very quietly, the words meant only for his ears. "Let's settle it once and for all Usagi-sama. Whoever gets Rin to enter his bedroom willingly on the second night at the Shogun's palace wins."

That wouldn't be too hard. Rin would come to his because she knew he would never take advantage of her.

"Fine. The loser will withdraw all rights to pursue her in the morning."

There would be no handshakes or written agreement between them. But Satoshi knew that he wasn't losing again, not this time.

/ /

"We're here."

At Sesshoumaru's comment, Rin struggled to see out her window but the snowstorm upon them blurred much of the grand palace from sight. It was only a three day journey from the Inu castle but their last day up the mountains proved a vast difference in weather between the two lands.

The North seemed completely inhabitable.

"It's only the Nezumi-youkai who live up here," said Miroku, as though hearing her thoughts. "The Tora-youkai live deep in the mountains but the Ushi-youkai live further down in the open plains towards the Eastern borders."

Rin nodded. Otou-sama had had dealings with the Ox youkais on occasion, mostly for trade and labour. Out of all the Zodiac Lords, Ryunnosuke favoured working with the Ushi-youkai the most for they were an honest, hardworking bunch.

"It is simply Naraku-dono's wish to have us die before reaching his palace," said Sesshoumaru matter-of-factly. Opening the door of their carriage, he turned to everyone but his eyes fixated only on hers. "Rin-Hime, put on your haori and cover your head. We will have to walk through the outer walls to reach the palace."

Rin did as she was told in silence. His reference to the Shogun on an equal footage did not go unnoticed by anyone but her. It was most curious! The Inu-Taisho-sama had always been polite –albeit grudgingly –towards her and Satoshi but he had always addressed them both respectfully in public.

"Ikuzo," urged Sesshoumaru as the carriage door flung open. "Hurry but do not run. The Rat can smell your desperation for shelter from far. It is one weakness you cannot afford, Hime-sama."

Stepping out, Rin felt the icy wind slapping against her face, forcing her to pull down her hood to shield herself from the stinging cold. With Sesshoumaru in front of her and Miroku and Satoshi on each side, they formed a triangle around her; keeping close enough to guard but not offering any help. Not even when she struggled to keep her feet from sinking into the snow.

But she trudged on, not once letting out a complaint or even a show of fatigue on her face. To think that her father had to endure this ridiculous walk every year gave her the push to take her next step.

"Finally!" groaned Miroku, one hand slapping the start of the inner castle walls. Turning to Rin, he gave a wide smile of encouragement. "Not to worry! There's always a hot blanket in our rooms. I can't wait!"

He gave a happy dance and started skipping into the cold hallway. Rin would have normally followed but the Shogun's palace had not proven to be the most hospitable, so she forced herself to still, looking up towards the Daiyoukai next to her.

"Our rooms are arranged according to our Zodiac cycle. Miroku knows his way." He turned to Satoshi with a nod. "And I'm sure you know yours. Your father will be in his usual chambers."

The dismissal however was ignored by the Hare Prince, who chose to stand on her other side adamantly. "I'll wait. If Rin has no escort to her room, then I'll be the best to take her there. Since we're just next to each other."

"So am I."

But before either Satoshi or herself could protest, Sesshoumaru stepped forward, acknowledging the presence of two Nezumi-youkai servants.

"Inu no Taisho-sama, Usagi no Ouji-sama, the house of Rats welcome you. Your rooms are ready, this way please."

Sesshoumaru didn't give her a chance to speak; a gentle hand on her shoulder urging her to move. "Come."

Not wishing to create a scene, she walked along quietly, not even daring to breathe too loudly in case the Rat servants noticed her – not that they even did to begin with. Fists clenching to contain her annoyance, Rin paced alongside Sesshoumaru and Satoshi; patiently passing the Ox and Tiger chambers until they stopped in front of the door labelled 'Usagi'.

"Usagi no Ouji-sama, if you please." The two Rat youkais got to their knees, one at each side of the shoji, waiting for him to enter.

"Domo. I will return here at my leisure." Flicking his eyes briefly towards Rin, he returned them to the two Rats. "May I see Tatsu-Taisho's room?"

"That is not possible Ouji-sama. Each Lord is only allowed to enter his own quarters unless invited."

Rin could see that their absolute disregard for her was starting to affect both males. Offering his kindest smile, Satoshi turned to Rin, "I believe I am invited."

"Ano…" The Nezumi-youkai faltered slightly; head still bowed so low that Rin couldn't ascertain their expressions. "Please forgive us for the assumption Ouji-sama but will your companion be requiring her own room?"

Beside her, Sesshoumaru gave a low impatient growl. "Enough of this. Naraku-dono is aware of the Hime-sama's arrival is he not? Then our arrangements take effect as of now. Have my quarters been shifted to the Hebi-Taisho's room?"

The two Rat youkais got to their feet immediately, bowing low as they scurried to the front, leading the trio to the next two rooms. Not a word was spoken as Rin was ushered into her room, leaving Sesshoumaru and Satoshi standing outside.

"See to it that all of Tatsu-Hime's belongings are delivered to this room," warned Sesshoumaru before dismissing the two servants. Only when they were gone from sight did he let out a gentle sigh of relief. "Get inside, both of you. We only have a few minutes before they return."

Closing the shoji behind him, Sesshoumaru gestured to both Rin and Satoshi to sit. "There is a hierarchy in this palace and Rin you belong at the bottom of it."

"I don't understand. It's like I'm completely invisible." And from the small exchange they had earlier, it was apparent that Satoshi didn't rank very high up there either.

"Apart from the Shogun's concubine, there are no females in this palace. You are assumed to be travelling with either one of us and should therefore be housed in either quarters and not alone."

He didn't need to say it for Rin understood. To seek shelter with a male would have implied a weakness based on her gender and that was not how she wished to be seen in front of the Shogun. And from the looks of it, neither did Sesshoumaru. In fact, it had surprised her that he hadn't used his authority to force her into the same room as him. It must have taken a lot of effort to secure a room specially for her. The Shogun would have undoubtedly preferred to leave it vacant otherwise.

"Rin apologises for the trouble she has imposed on the Inu-Taisho sama." The bow came naturally to her, a heartfelt thank you.

"Jaken will stand guard outside your room tonight. Instruct him if you wish for anything." With a nod, Sesshoumaru stepped out of her room, leaving Satoshi alone with her for the first time in three days. She had almost expected him to turn and reprimand the Hare Prince to leave but Sesshoumaru simply closed the door on them.

His sudden change in behaviour was confusing to say the least but for once… not unwelcomed. Treating her with the polite distance of a guardian and his ward, it was almost as though his earlier teasing and attempts to claim rights had never happened.

It therefore surprised her to feel a keen sense of loss at the sudden lack of antagonism between them.

"Satoshi-sama? It's best if you return to your room too. I would like to be alone please." When he refused to budge, Rin let out a sigh. "Otou-sama used to spend days in this same room. This would be the closest I would get to his presence since leaving home."

From his reluctant step backward, she knew he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone but she needed this. "Satoshi-sama, you understand right?"

"I'll be…next door if you ever need anything."

"I know." Turning her head slightly to look past her shoulder, she waited until her shoji was fully shut before collapsing onto the tatami mat.

/ /

She had woken Jaken at about five that morning, to help her bring in the chest of her belongings left outside her had been in a foul mood at first but the moment he stepped inside, Jaken grew even more agitated

"Rin-sama! Why did you not say anything? It's freezing!" He hurriedly unlocked the wooden chest and began to pull out a thick winter coat to drape over her shoulders. "Do you want Sesshoumaru-sama to kill me?"

Rin allowed the toad-youkai to groan and stomp about, checking the heating under the floors and then complain about a non-existent kotatsu.

"I'm fine Jaken. Please just help me –"

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama is going to slay me, boil me and fry me! This won't do. This won't do at all!" he continued yapping as he laid out a few of her kimonos for her to select for the day. He was still grumbling when he suddenly dropped the silk onto the floor; teeth chattering as he turned towards the open veranda. "Oh no…"

When Sesshoumaru walked into her line of sight, Rin turned away, pretending not to have noticed him.

That's the problem with being housed amongst males. Apart from their sleeping areas, the gardens and bath was shared which meant that the Inu-Taisho could walk back and forth in front of her room as much as he wished.

Even as early as at sunrise that morning.

"Jaken will leave immediately and get the heating on!" He was gone even before Sesshoumaru could open his mouth to instruct him to do so.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Inu Taisho-sama." He returned her greeting with a brief nod.

"Will you have tea with me Rin." A command really, masquerading as a question. Setting down a teapot, he produced three cups from his sleeves and placed them on the table.

A retort was ready on her lips but Rin reeled it in. After all, today was the day she would be meeting the Shogun for the first time. Keeping the peace and being on Sesshoumaru-sama's good graces was of political importance.

"It would be my pleasure Inu Taisho-sama." She took a step out of her room into the veranda and sat on her knees. The tea had already been brewed but Sesshoumaru made no move to pour either of them a cup. Of course, the onus was on her as she was female and of a lower rank –for the moment.

Pushing his cup gently towards him, she waited until he had taken his first sip before bringing her own cup to her lips.

"Oh? This is…"

"It's snapdragon tea." He raised his cup towards her in salute. "A little reminder of home."

The memory of her little pot of snapdragon flower brought a smile on her face. She had been adamant that they brought the pot along even though she wasn't sure if it would survive the harsher cold here up north.

"Why are you here Inu Taisho-sama? Surely Rin does not hold that important a place to take up your precious time while we're here." Rin knew this because her father often spoke about the early morning gathering that the major Lords had with each other before their audience with the Shogun that evening.

"Uma-Taisho will be here soon. It's customary for us to drink tea outside Ryunnosuke's chambers, as we are doing so now."

The Lord of the Horse would be joining them too? But why…

The realisation hit her so hard that she choked on her tea. "But I am not properly dressed!" She looked down in dismay at her simple yukata and then at Sesshoumaru's signature cherry blossom kimono. "I'm going to change!"

"No, sit Rin. We only have awhile together." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to her seat. "But I welcome that you are comfortable enough to be inappropriately dressed around me." He took another small sip of his tea and smiled.

With the Dog daiyoukai, Rin was never sure if he was being sarcastic or if he meant what he said. But when his mokomoko moved and rested at her feet, Rin gratefully wrapped the warm fur around her body, letting his scent envelope her slightly.

"Rin, while we are here, would you grant me these few minutes alone with you every morning?"

For the first time since she met him, the Inu-Taisho held a gentle tone to his command, as though… he was asking her permission.

"If that is what Inu Taisho-sama wishes of Rin."

/

For Sesshoumaru, that was enough. Offering a hand, he waited until she had comfortably slipped hers over before bringing it to his lips. "Will you play the koto for me?"

The burst of red on her cheeks wasted no time in making an appearance. "Are you testing me?"

"I could." Gesturing to the instrument set at the corner of her room, he nodded at her to go inside; getting up to join her only after she had settled comfortably on the floor. Not wanting to be too far from her, Sesshoumaru took a spot by the open shoji and laid down with his head propped up sideways on his left elbow.

Her first few notes were always slightly hesitant but as she progressed, the rhythm became smoother and the gentle tune of her music flowed to sooth his soul. Ever since he heard her play the first night at his castle, he had been wanting to ask her to do so again. Never had he heard a koto played so beautifully. Perhaps he had misjudged humans and their captivating essence.

"Rin, do you know why I kissed you?"

Big brown eyes made wider by his question lifted towards his; her lips remaining tight. But the sudden spike in pitch and speed of the melody did not go unnoticed by the Daiyoukai. Moving closer, he watched as her fingers plucked and strummed the strings of the instrument with utmost concentration; her eyes refusing to meet his gaze –

Until he tilted her chin upwards. "Rin."

Her fingers stilled atop the strings, bringing the music to a halt.

"Our first one was for me. But this, is for you," he whispered, bringing his face perilously closed to hers, his thumb casually caressing the edge of her lower lips. "Your music is beautiful. Thank you."

And with that, he sealed his approval with a gentle brush of his lips on hers –so light that he almost regretted pulling away.

"As promised." Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he was breathing but Rin sure wasn't as she accepted the scroll he had taken out from his sleeves. He barely had a few seconds to stand up and walk to the veranda when the clomping hooves and neigh of their guest made his presence known.

"TADAIMA!" boomed the announcement before hooves made way to socked feet elegantly stepping onto the wooden deck.

"Wear your coat and join us Rin-Hime."

Though the kiss was a reminder of his determined courting, Sesshoumaru did mean it when he said it was for her. Women, both ningen and youkai, often found themselves weak against the likes of Uma-Taisho. And Sesshoumaru already had his hands full rivalling with the Hare Prince.

Like the spirits of the wild horses, Hiroto-sama embodied the untamed passions of a carefree bachelor; roaming the lands and breaking the hearts and spirits of every female he'd ever possessed. While he was careful not to mar the honour of married women, it never stopped him from nipping a taste if they shamelessly threw themselves at him.

And they always did.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Repressed as ever I see. But what is this I hear about you and a certain Princess –oh my." Long black hair flowed behind him as he crouched down and cupped Rin's hands in his palms. "Words don't do your beauty justice Hime-sama. Oh, if I knew such beauty lived at the edge of my borders…"

"It's a good thing you didn't," interrupted Sesshoumaru, pulling the Uma-Taisho away from Rin. "Tatsu Rin-Hime, my pleasure to introduce you to Uma Hiroto-Taisho. Let our meeting commence."

Bowing low to their new guest, Rin didn't seem at all enthralled by the Horse Lord. In fact, her face was schooled into a sombre expression; her eyes looking only at his, as though waiting for his instructions.

"Hime-sama, Hiroto-sama, today we mourn the loss of our dear friend, Ryunnosuke-sama, who started this tea-drinking tradition." The three raised their cup but no cheers were made, only a silent toast.

"And this to you my fair Princess, may the spirit of your fathers guide you in our task today." Hiroto raised his cup and the others followed suit. While their annual morning tea session usually revolved around disputes, new permits for land use and the occasional marriage proposals; Sesshoumaru knew today would be different.

"Hiroto-sama, I am gathering signatures for a petition to have Rin-Hime ordained into the Zodiac circle." He rolled out a scroll bearing the names and crests of five others, including his own.

"Oh? Now wouldn't that be playing dirty Sesshoumaru-sama? Not after you've clearly marked the Princess?"

"Rin-sama has earned these signatures legitimately. None of my minor Lords were pressured into it." And just so the Horse wouldn't get any wrong ideas, "No untowardly favours were given out on the Hime's behalf either in exchange for these seals. It is however; merely circumstantial that she has earned my mark."

Sesshoumaru gave Rin what he considered to be his most endearing smile; the edges of his lips forced into an upward dent. If she was impressed, she certainly did not look so as she raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention to Hiroto.

Bowing low, her voice took on the soft tilt she always used when talking to everyone else but him. "Uma Taisho-sama, it would be an honour for the Tatsu clan to have the Lord of the South's support. Otou-sama always had kind words and praise for our Southern relations but he wouldn't want your vote out of obligation or loyalty to him. If he were here, I am sure that he would tell you the same thing."

"The Tatsu-Taisho I know hardly asks for anything. But, I do know that when he does, it is never for nought," replied Hiroto, reaching closer to lightly touch Rin's lips. "Is that why he asked you to be marked by the Western Lord?"

Sesshoumaru stilled; breathing slowly as he waited for Rin to openly deny the assumption. Her face betrayed no emotion as she looked up at Hiroto. "My actions are mine to govern alone."

Bursting into a hearty laughter, Hiroto picked up the brush and pulled the scroll towards him. "Oh Hime-sama, you are just as cryptic as your father!" Pressing the inked tip lightly on the paper, he lifted his eyes towards her and suddenly paused, "But are you ready Hime-sama for what it means to have the Southern Lord's support?"

"Whatever agreements my father has done with the Southern lands will still be in effect. Our time of peace is unprecedented." Rin's voice wavered slightly; all of them anticipating Hiroto's next move.

"Unprecedented yes. And we have more treaties and trade with each other than that between the East and the West do we not? If I may be so bold, Sesshoumaru-sama, I do also think a union of the East and South would reap in even more prosperity than what the West currently enjoys."

"Just say what you want Hiroto." Sesshoumaru put down his cup gently, the warning clear in his eyes. That kiss he'd given Rin not too long ago would have been enough of a warning for the Horse to stay clear.

Except that this was Hiroto. The youkai's appetite did not discriminate age, gender or even marital status.

"In light of my friendship and loyalty to your father, I will give you my vote and support you in front of the Shogun tonight. Tatsu-Taisho is not one to groom an unworthy heir and I trust him wholeheartedly.

But in exchange, I implore you to consider a union between our lands. As the Dragon Lord, this would be your first task Hime-sama. I had hopes of urging your father to remarry –Hebi-Taisho has a beautiful daughter –but this option is much more favourable. Our lands are the smallest and the weakest in the eyes of our peers. Think about it Hime-sama. If you marry the Inu-Taisho, it is without a doubt that he will invade the South. Then those lives lost will be on you."

The wreckage displayed on Rin's face was enough to make Sesshoumaru pull the Horse back by his thick mane of black.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" Even if that was his intentions, Hiroto had no right to put the casualty of war on Rin's shoulders.

"How dare I? No Sesshoumaru, how dare _you_!" Hiroto turned and grabbed the hand currently clutching handfuls of his hair. "You mark a female when you have no interest in her. You will touch her only when it suits you."

Turning to Rin, his voice softened, almost apologetically. "There is no denying that your choice of mate will be political Hime-sama. I see that even you know this, for you have not accepted the one who gave you the mark masked by Sesshoumaru.

Though I may be indulgent, I would never abandon my duties towards my Queen. Would you rather be touched with desire every night, worshipped as the mother of my young should be? Or would you rather be used only to produce an heir and then discarded by your cold, disinterested mate?"

Sesshoumaru knew the instant Rin made her decision for the blanket of his scent waned, revealing the two distinct threads of markings on her skin.

"Very well, I will consider it Uma Taisho-sama." Dipping her tone to an impossibly softer quality, Rin looked up and whispered, "Does this consideration require a mark as well?"

Even before she had finished speaking, Sesshoumaru had already moved between the two; his growl a possessive warning. He doubted that his self-control would be enough not to slay the black Horse into pieces if he dared approach Rin to mark her.

But to his surprise, Rin pushed past him, her hand reaching upwards to pull Hiroto's face towards hers.

"Rin… what are you –" Sesshoumaru's words died on his lips; her decision a whiplash across his face.

"Hiroto-sama, may this be a guarantee that I will consider your proposal seriously. I will return to reclaim the other half of this marking ritual should the Shogun's decision be to my favour."

/ /

A/N: Ah ah! And the plot thickens. Bet you didn't expect that! I love horses by the way, almost as much as I love wolves (or dogs in this case) so I will be a bit torn between the two. Hiroto's character is very different from Miroku (who's just a perv) and I'm excited to see where my imagination spins this story!


	11. The Shogun's Decision

The Shogun's scroll lay unravelled on top of her dresser; Rin's eyes darting every now and again to the lock surrounding it while trying to fix her face as best as she could for the ceremony. White powder, charcoal brushes and red lip dye were obviously not her forte.

Therefore, at the light knocking on her shoji, Rin immediately stood up. Anything to postpone her make-up mayhem. "Who is it?"

"Rin-chan, it's Shinju! Sesshoumaru-sama said you might need some help." The butterfly-shaped hairstyle of the Boar Taisho's wife peeked in, followed by her face. Creeping in, Shinju had her head bowed low as she presented what looked like a folded kimono to Rin. "He also has this for you."

"I am already dressed Shinju-chan."

When she finally looked up, the Boar Youkai's jaws dropped a few inches. "No, that will not do! You are a _princess_!" She tugged at the hakama pants Rin had secured around her waist.

"But this is the only way anyone will take me seriously! Thus this!" Rin pointed to her father's garb and her unmade face. "Attending that ceremony dressed in anything less just makes me stand out; marks me as weak!"

The sting from Shinju's palm came from nowhere; the sharp edge of her pinky nail drawing a thin trail of blood on Rin's face.

"Rin-chan… oh Kami-sama! I… I didn't mean to! It just –"

Clutching her cheek, Rin stared open-mouthed at her friend, unsure for a second what to make of the slap. She should be angry, insulted even, that a lowly wife of a minor Lord dared to mar her face on such an important day.

But instead, Rin found herself turning around, hands held at the side and her head bowed down in shame. "Do what you must."

Ignoring Shinju's apologies, Rin allowed herself to be washed, scrubbed and then dried before the layers of her new attire were donned on her small frame; the sleeves of her furisode touching the ground slightly. Once her obi was tied and secured, Rin sat through a few rounds of having her hair pulled in a various directions; the ends curled and fastened with pins and golden flowers to match her kimono.

And when that was done, Rin held her breath and braved the expert ministrations of Shinju's fingers as she dabbed and brushed and drew colours onto her face.

"Rin-chan? You can open your eyes now." Shinju brought an oval mirror in front of her and smiled. "I know I have no right to speak my mind, nor do I have any say in the matters of my husband's world. But you? You represent all of us Rin; all of us who have no voice."

Taking away the mirror, Shinju guided Rin towards a full length mirror. "There is no shame in being a woman. Already, you've made your mark and you're not even a full-fledged Zodiac Lord yet."

That, at least was true. And from the looks of it, her guardian, the Lord of the West agreed too.

Sesshoumaru obviously tried to model the kimono as close to the one her father always used when visiting the Shogun's palace. The black silk was embroidered with a silver dragon on the back and down her sleeve while another golden dragon caught her from the waist all the way to her ankles.

The symbolism of it wasn't lost on her for her father was known to have a golden dragon motif laced around his body almost as though it was alive; the head coming to rest just down his left shoulder with its fiery mouth guarding Ryunnosuke's heart. Otou-sama always joked that his kimono would feel tons lighter if the dragon wasn't sitting on it.

Rin wasn't sure how far from the truth that actually was but as she tucked her father's Dragon pendent under the first layer of her inner blouse, Rin actually felt a light pressure on both her shoulders. For a moment, she caught her father's laughing eyes staring back at her in the mirror but when she blinked, all she could see was her own reflection.

Rin had to smile. "Thank you Shinju-chan. I'm… I'm glad you came."

"So you're not angry at me?"

Rin turned her face sideways to examine the scratch. Her skin was flawless. "I deserved that. So no."

The Boar youkai pulled Rin into a tight hug before whispering lightly in her ears, "There is a male outside your door. In fact he's been waiting still for the past hour. Shall I leave you be?"

Rin nodded, taking a seat in front of her dressing table to pick up the scroll. Shinju might not have realised what it was, but the males in the court would. Best to tuck it where it would be safest –the inner lining up her sleeve.

But before she concealed it, Rin fitted her pendant into the lock of the scroll and removed the metal brace. Quickly folding it into a square, she then slipped it into the small compartment of her kimono and pretended to adjust her dress.

"Your beauty takes my breath away Hime-sama." Rin looked up in the mirror again and caught Satoshi's rubied eyes staring down at her. That same shade of red was reflected on his kimono, the crest of the Hare clan. It didn't surprise her to find it out it was him who had been waiting outside.

Smiling, she stood up and walked over towards him. "I assume Usagi Taisho-sama has arrived?"

"Hai, Chichi-ue is eager to see you Rin." Satoshi offered her a hand. "Come, I'll escort you into the chambers. The ceremony of Twelve is about to begin."

Rin knew that only the twelve Zodiac Lords were allowed in, with the exception of the Shogun's consort and his guards. "Will you be waiting outside?" At his confirmation, she looked over her shoulders before tiptoeing close to whisper, "I want you and your father to read the Shogun's letter with me tonight."

Satoshi clenched his offered palm into a fist and drew it back. "Why not now?"

"I am as eager to read it but I need to know what the Shogun is like first. Why did he choose the Inu Taisho as the bearer of the scroll when your father could have sufficed? Or even the Southern Lord for that matter, seeing how much closer our lands are."

"You don't trust him."

When he offered his hand again, Rin took it without hesitation. "A Nezumi youkai assassin doesn't just show up coincidentally. I need to know why."

/ / /

Sesshoumaru allowed himself only one look at the Dragon princess before quietly taking his own position, a seat away from the Shogun. Like a rose amongst thorns, Rin's overtly feminine dressing placed her apart from her contemporaries and yet, she looked almost comfortable and at ease with herself.

It helped of course that she was flanked by the Hare and Snake, with Hiroto just a seat away. A quick glance at Horse Lord confirmed how much he was enjoying being closer to Rin than Sesshoumaru. Why oh why didn't his ancestors wake up earlier and run faster to beat all these other animals in the Zodiac race? Sesshoumaru hated that he was directly opposite Rin, instead of right beside her.

"All rise for his royal highness, the great Shogun of the Zodiac."

Dressed in purple, Shogun Nezumi Naraku strode in, accompanied on each side by his personal guard –one of whom was the Lady of the House herself, Nezumi no Kagura. As with every year, Sesshoumaru would grant her only one bow and one look before focusing on more important members of the court. If it wasn't for her position as the Shogun's wife, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have bothered. Perhaps, once upon a time, a certain Kaze no Kagura had caught his brief attention but all that ended when he discovered her plot to kill him.

On the command of the Shogun himself of course.

"We welcome you our humble brothers, blood of whom runs through our veins." Naraku had his hands outstretched, returning each of their waist-down bow with a polite nod, starting from the Ox. When his eyes landed on Rin, they widened slightly but he made no comment nor gesture to return her greeting. Instead, he moved on to the Hare until he ended with the Boar.

"This session is now in order. Are we to understand that the bearer of the Dragon pendant, Tatsu no Ryunnosuke has defied our summons to the royal palace?"

All eyes turned to Rin but instead of waiting for her to speak, Sesshoumaru stood up and addressed the assembled. "Naraku-dono, it is with great regret that I am delivering this sad news to you. Tatsu Taisho is presumed to be dead. He was attacked in his home a week ago and his presence here is filled by his only child and heir."

"Ryunnosuke-dono has no children. Do not regale us with lies Sesshoumaru-sama."

Impudent rodent! As if the great Inu-Taisho would waste his breath on a lie.

"Your majesty, if I may speak?" on the other side of the table stood Usagi Taisho, bowing low. "It is of no intentional disrespect that Ryunnosoke- sama kept his daughter's presence a secret. She is still young and was only meant to be introduced to society at this year's winter solstice festival. I have known of Rin since she was a child and her betrothed is none other than my own son."

Naraku let out a dismissive grunt. "Did you think the child of the Eastern Lord ought to marry the son of a lowly Hare like yourself?" Turning to Sesshoumaru, he then sat a little straighter but kept the bite in his tone. "And you? What is your interest in this… situation? Don't tell us that you knew of her existence as well."

Sesshoumaru took his eyes momentarily away from Naraku to glance at the young boy settled next to him. Though his face was uncovered, Sesshoumaru recognised his scent. This was the young Nezumi-youkai who likely killed Ryunnosuke and went after Rin. For the Shogun to pretend not to know this didn't sit well with Sesshoumaru. After all, what were the odds that two region Lords happened to be at the same place where an assassin passed by?

"As her father's friend and fellow Dai-Taisho, I took it upon myself to bring the Hime-sama to the Western castle as my ward."

"You marked her. Without our permission!" accused the Shogun. Turning to Rin, he lifted a finger and pointed at her. "Where is your father now? Without his body, we will never consider you a substitute. How dare you seek out the Tatsu pendant without our permission?"

"Succession is hereditary," replied Sesshoumaru coolly, taking the Shogun's attention away from Rin. Though she stood her ground, he could sense the slight tremors in her hands even from a distance. What more the Shogun who stood four seats away.

"Ryunnosuke is special. He was a human of _our_ choosing. His immortal life is _ours_ to give to another." Turning to Rin, Naraku spat. "But never to a woman.

Show her out!"

Sesshoumaru could sense Rin's distress but his eyes focused instead on the two Nezumi youkai guards moving closer to apprehend her. Slipping a hand into his sleeves, he pulled out his bargain for the day. He wasn't expecting to use it so early in the session but the circumstances called for it.

"I beg to differ Naraku-dono. Ryunnosuke-sama was a human of the pendant's choosing; his position secured by our vote of confidence. As is his daughter now." Sesshoumaru laid out the seven signatures. "Surely even the Shogun cannot ignore such overwhelming support?"

Naraku took one look at the petition and hurled it towards his wife. "Traitors! Even you Uma-Taisho, Usagi-Taisho? We hope the favours she offered you were worth this treason!"

"Naraku-sama!" Hiroto stomped his feet as he stood, the echo of his hooves thundering within the hall. "Do you believe that your subjects are only men? That the governance of our lands is only up to men?"

"Do not mock us Horse! You, who know nought the difference between women –and dare we say men –in your lustful conquests?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as the Horse and Rat began to bicker over the rights of women in the country. Though he agreed with Hiroto, he really wasn't the right person to be putting forth such an argument.

"Brothers of the court, forgive me for my rudeness. Today our agenda is the validity of our hereditary system, not the role of women in the society. If I may use Hebi and Ushi Taisho as examples," turning towards the Snake and Ox, he gave a polite nod. "Isn't it a fact that their heir apparent is their daughters? Being of youkai birth, they are to inherit their fathers' positions without question.

And the Lady Kagura? Isn't she not just your wife but also the head of security of this palace? Is she not a woman?"

Naraku's outburst stopped mid breath; his eyes glowering at Sesshoumaru's daring speech. Then almost as if his flame was blown out, the Shogun's temper died down, his face turning upwards in his signature arrogant stance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, as we recall, this Shogunate was bestowned upon us – not you. And as such any deviation from the rules, is up to us alone. Hebi and Ushi Taisho still have the time to make a son. We would stress that they do right away." Steely eyes snapped at both the Zodiac Lords in question. "But you on the other hand, haven't even started. Do you wish for the title to go to your Hanyou bastard of a brother?"

Not a line of emotion marred his flawless face, for Sesshoumaru knew better than to take that bait. Deep in his mind, he'd imagine the Rat torn limb from limb, leaving only his head begging for mercy.

"I wouldn't threaten the Inu clan so lightly your majesty. If you are worried about my heir, I assure you I have made plans for that. " Cool eyes settled for the second time that night onto the female in question.

For a moment, the Shogun looked like he was about to protest but he merely sat back on his throne, leaning forward to tap the ends of his fingers together. Eyes turning to Rin, he gave a short nod –albeit grudgingly – before addressing her directly.

"And what does the… Hime-sama think about the Inu Taisho's proposal?"

To her credit, Rin did not falter as she stood; her brown eyes glowing slightly gold as she looked around the table. "I believe I can contribute more to this assembly than just a rearing vessel for a fellow Lord. I am well versed in the very arts my father is well-known for: calligraphy, mathematics, language, military science, medicine.

I implore you your highness to overlook my appearance in favour of my loyalty and fealty to my lands and my people." Her eyes gazed momentarily at Sesshoumaru's direction; the flicker of annoyance so minute, it was definitely a token just for him. "But if my union to the Inu Taisho-sama brings greater political influence, security and prosperity for my people, then I will accept it."

Naraku continued tapping his fingers together, as though considering her words carefully. Sesshoumaru could see that he was debating with himself as his eyes darted first from the Hare Lord, to Hiroto to Rin and finally back to Sesshoumaru himself.

The table fell silent as Naraku's eyes flitted to and fro from the quartet. Sometimes his face would light up as though he thought of something brilliant to say but then he would frown and purse his lips suddenly as though disagreeing with his thoughts.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Shogun dropped his hands onto the table and addressed Rin directly. "Tatsu Hime-sama, rise." Sesshoumaru held his breath.

"Leave your pendant and remove yourself from my court immediately. We do not take lightly the contents of your speech nor the loyalty you have sought from the males at this assembly."

"Your majesty!" Chairs were pushed back as several Zodiac Lords got to their feet; hands slamming onto the table tops and various pleas shouted from across the table. Not wanting to waste his breath, Sesshoumaru rushed towards Rin but the Nezumi-youkai guards were already clasping her by the arm and dragging away before he could stop them.

Turning towards the Shogun, Sesshoumaru gave one final look, hoping the threat in his eyes was enough to change his mind.

But the Nezumi Taisho merely laughed as he held up a hand, bringing the guards to a still. "Oh and Rin? If you truly wish to make yourself useful to the world, then marry Uma-Taisho."

/ / /

Like hell she would marry Hiroto just because the Shogun said so! As much as the Uma Taisho was a very handsome male, Rin understood the implications of his command so well that he might as well have slapped her till it stung.

Removing her pendant, even her title and addressing her so _casually_ like that was unforgivable! Now Rin was nothing and after stripping her of every identity, he mocked her by asking her to marry the Horse? Knowing full well that she would just be a play thing for his urges? Now that she held no political value, no Zodiac Lord would find any worth keeping her around.

Even the guards who removed her from the hall felt so. So invaluable was she that two guards were deemed a waste of resource. Only one was left to escort her back to her room.

"Let go of me!" Struggling free, she growled at the remaining Nezumi youkai, gnashing her teeth at him – never mind if they were regular human ones and held no threat whatsoever.

Rin was royally outraged.

"Rin-sama, please. It is not my intention to hurt you." The guards pulled up the scarf around his neck to cover his face from the nose down.

She didn't need another second to recognise him. "You!"

Hurling herself at him, Rin tried to land a kick through his stomach but her constricting kimono sent her crashing chin first onto the ground.

"Tatsu-Hime!" Helping hands were slapped away as Rin launching herself once more at her target; this time using her own weight to hold him down –her hair pin used as a makeshift weapon, held close to his jugular.

"Why did the Shogun send you? Tell me!" The edge of the metal pin pricked the Rat's neck. This was it, the man who hunted her father down; who possibly killed him! "Kohaku, answer me!"

But the Rat kept silent; his eyes initially focused on her darted sideways to settle on someone behind her. Realising they were no longer alone; she released her hold on him and turned very cautiously to their guest.

Expecting either one of her white haired suitors, Rin was genuinely surprised to see Hiroto leaning against one of the beams, twirling his silky black hair around his fingers.

"If you need someone to hurl your anger at, I'm already your slave." Flicking his eye to the Rat, he gave a dismissive nod. "I will take her to my –I mean _our_ room."

Rin had no choice but to allow Kohaku to leave. Pressing the matter in front of the Horse Lord would only bring unnecessary questions. The less people knew about the assassin and the events at her home, the better.

As Kohaku scurried along, Rin got to her feet and dusted imaginary lint off her kimono.

"Unfortunately the terms of the Shogun's decision are not favourable for either of us. I had hoped for a provisional entitlement of sorts but it seems, the Shogun is not keen to reason. Without my rights to the Dragon lands, I am of no political value to you."

Hiroto's smile was so bright that Rin wondered if he had even been listening to her. Instead, he reached forward, scooping her hands in his and bringing them close to his lips.

"But I still gain the most beautiful dragon ever to be born. A man of my appetite can be satisfied with that." Pressing a kiss on each of her knuckles, he then grinned as he held her gaze. "To play with and tame your fire would be such an honour and needless to say –pleasurable."

She should have been embarrassed but his words only fuelled her anger. Snatching her hands away she snarled, "I am not a toy Uma Taisho-sama!"

Her outburst only seemed to please him even more for he reared back his head and laughed. "Oh such passion!" Closing the gap between them, he pulled her close; locking her arms by her side and tilting her chin up towards him. "Give me a night Rin and I promise you'll thank me for bringing out your wild side. I'd lick you for hours, pleasure you through the night, let you ride my –"

"That's enough Hiroto."

Rin hated to admit it, but the familiar voice and scent almost brought her to tears as the weight of the Horse Lord was yanked off her body. For a moment, she allowed herself to look up into the intense amber eyes of her saviour and tried to hold back her tears.

/ / /

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama. Do you not know it's rude to interrupt the intimacy between a man and his wife?" Though his voice was serious, there was still a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Rin is still my ward. If she chooses to be with you, then I will honour that and give my blessings." Moving such that he blocked Hiroto's direct view of Rin, he continued. "But I believe her answer was no."

Even if her answer had been yes, Sesshoumaru was sure he would have intervened nonetheless. There was no way he'd allow anyone under his guardianship to marry the pleasure addict Horse.

Hiroto it seemed, figured that out as well for he simply laughed. "For now maybe. Face it Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin gave _me_ her kiss. I didn't ask for it. Now, the decision to fulfil that bond is solely mine."

 _Back off. Give her time to get over the Shogun's decision._

"Tsk. Fine, whatever." Hiroto broke off the gaze first; shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll give you a free pass tonight but I hope you make up your mind by tomorrow Rin." And with that, the Horse Lord disappeared into the darkness of the night.

When he was finally gone, Sesshoumaru let out the breath he had been holding. He didn't think he would have to duel with Hiroto but if it had come down to that, Sesshoumaru was sure he wouldn't have backed down. Turning around, he expected Rin to be looking forlorn and thankful but instead, all he could see was her retreating back.

"Where do you think you're going?" A sturdy hand caught up and gripped her wrist. "Do you wish to be cornered again by the Horse?"

"Let me go." But there was no fire left in her words.

"No. We need to talk." Sesshoumaru released his hold on her but made no move to get closer. Rin might not be showing it but her scent was rife with alarm and fear. It was almost as though she thought he'd continue what Hiroto had planned to do earlier on. With a sigh, he took another step backwards and gave a reluctant bow of defeat.

"I will not touch you Rin." The acrid scent of fear lightened slightly, although her stance was still cautious. "And at sun light, you will be free from my mark."

When she remained silent, Sesshoumaru hardened his voice. "We will debate the Shogun's decision tomorrow in chambers, in hopes that he may change his mind."

The likelihood of that was almost nil. Ryunnosuke was likely dead which meant Rin would no longer have a home to return to. And knowing Naraku, the Dragon Lords position would not be offered to anyone else. That conniving Rat would no doubt absorb the Eastern lands into his own territory, just so he would be on equal strengths with the Western lands. He might even go a step further and marry off Rin –who would then be under Naraku's direct influence – to Hiroto just so he could also secure an alliance with the South.

"If he doesn't, I still offer you the protection as a ward of my lands but the decision is yours to make."

Rin was the last of the Dragon line and Sesshoumaru would do all it took to protect it –even at the cost of taking her in as a child, instead of a bride. Without her sovereignty as a Zodiac Lord, Rin would be reverted to the status of any common female; her worth determined by men who were either her father, guardian or slave owner.

From the look on her face now, Sesshoumaru knew that Rin understood that as well. With a polite bow back, she whispered her reply; her voice cracking a little. "I wish to be with Satoshi now. Please do not stop me."

For the first time, he didn't.

Rin had made her choice.

/ / /

A/N: Poor Rin. But all is not lost for Sesshoumaru! More of their development in the next chapter!

And yes yes, I know Naraku was a spider youkai. But since it's an AU and his character is still sneaky, I've assigned him the Rat instead. But Kagura is still of the wind. She's just married into the Rat family. By the way if you're confused as to why Naraku speaks like that, it's because he's speaking in the royal plural. He's really referring to himself when he says 'we' and 'us'.


	12. Sealing the Kiss

He scented her even before the knock sounded on the doors of the Usagi chamber. Though it was two past the midnight, both Hares had been awake, waiting for her arrival.

"It's Rin," announced Satoshi to his father, keeping a straight face despite the overwhelming sense of happiness. She had really come to him tonight and for that he'd already won half the bet. All he needed was for her to stay the night.

"Usagi Taisho-sama, Satoshi-sama." Rin's greeting was followed by a bow. Despite her forced politeness, Satoshi could see that the earlier events had made its impact on her demeanour.

"How are you my dear Rin?" His father moved forward with open arms as invitation. When Rin stepped forward, he folded his sleeves over and held her close. "Your father would have been proud. I'm sorry to have kept it from you for so long my dear. But it was his wish."

"Otou-sama is alive and well?" Her head snapped up, eyes glistening slightly as she stared at the Usagi Taisho.

"Alive yes but his recovery has been slow. We were not aware of the counter-effects of having the Dragon pendant too far away from his physical body." At the mention of her confiscated heirloom, Rin's face hardened slightly but she kept silent, simply listening to his father patiently. "An immortal wound inflicted on a mortal often leads to death. And your father…"

"He knew this would happen and yet he gave me his pendant? It was his only chance to survive!" Rin pulled away, fuming –presumably towards her father's actions than that of what the Usagi Taisho had said. "And now he will die a mortal?"

Satoshi watched his father's eyes looking downwards and away from Rin. The Hare Lord was not one to lie and while he was trying his best to sculpt the best truth, the three of them knew he was really not saying what Rin wanted to hear.

The pendant had already chosen its new bearer.

"Chichi-ue, perhaps I should take Rin for a walk. It's been a difficult day for her," offered Satoshi.

But Rin however had other ideas. Ignoring him, she took a seat right in the middle of the room and took out a scroll from inside her sleeves.

"If Otou-sama is to die, then I want to at least know what he died for." Unfurling the scroll, she laid it out on the tatami mat and put a finger to her lip.

The trio read the Shogun's words in silence, though Rin got up a few times to let out a couple of soundless screams –an act Satoshi endorsed fully –before snatching the letter and scrunching it into a ball.

Tossing it across the room, Rin then collapsed onto the floor and curled herself into a cocoon.

"Rin-chan," soothed Satoshi, closing in to pull her into a reassuring embrace. If he hadn't read it with his own two eyes, Satoshi wouldn't have believed the Shogun's ploy to take out the West. The only question now was why a Rat assassin was sent to then kill Ryunnosuke when his help was needed to amass the forces in the East and South.

"Unforgivable!" hissed his father, bending to pick up the ball of paper. "To think he'd use Hebi-Taisho's daughter as a pawn! Like as if Ryunnosuke would –"

"Chichi-ue, we all know he would never marry again. So that was out of the question. But do you think his reluctance as what caused... you know?" The attack.

"No…"

For a moment, Satoshi didn't hear her soft words for he was busy discussing with his father. But as her 'No' took on a punchier note, he removed his hands to uncover a bleary eyed girl holding the most determined stare he had ever seen.

Rin obviously had made up her mind about something.

"Otou-sama is still alive isn't he? Then whatever the Shogun has ordained is invalid." She gently pushed his hands away as she stood up. "That means I'm still the Tatsu-Hime."

"Rin. No…" She was making a mistake. Satoshi wasn't going to allow her to leave. Her place was here with her Eastern family.

But to be honest there was nothing that either Hares could do apart from letting her march right out of their room. The Dragon princess –nay, the Dragon Lord –had made up her mind and there was no way either of them could have over ruled her decision.

/ / /

Sleep was for the weak. Sesshoumaru had stayed up the night; mostly staring out into the starry sky. He wasn't sure at what moment he'd crossed the line from wanting Rin to be a political ally to simply… wanting Rin.

Slapping a hand down his face, he groaned, cursing himself at the show of weakness he had earlier. Bowing down to a woman, much less a human! Unbelievable. If his father was still around – well, if the previous InuTaisho was still around, he'd probably have done the same thing. Chichi-Ue was the most kind-hearted demon Sesshoumaru had ever met.

"Sesshoumaru! Open this door now!"

His head whipped towards the translucent shoji but he kept still, unsure if his slight fatigue was wearing on his sense of smell and hearing. True, the voice on the other side of the door sounded like Rin; even the snapdragon scent of hers penetrated through the thin barrier and yet…

 _Did she just call my name?_

Out of all the people she had come in contact with, his name was the only one Rin had never pronounced, not even when they were alone. And to hear her shouting them so freely…

Something was wrong.

The sliding door was pushed aside within a heartbeat, his concerns caught in his throat for Rin hadn't allowed him a chance to speak; leaping and hanging her entire weight on his shoulders, his confusion silenced–

By soft, urgent lips pressed against his; her scent a heady mix of wildness and need.

"Rin…" he managed to whisper, prying her slowly off his body. But the lithe, wriggling form clung onto him almost desperately; her lips searching once more for his as her fingers wound themselves through his thick white hair, urging him closer. He could let himself be lost in this moment, perhaps even responding back to the female before him. Sesshoumaru knew that if he wanted to, Rin would be under him in seconds, wet and withering –

"No." This time he peeled her away from him, using just enough force to leave some distance between both of them. Taking a step back, he took in a deep breath and tried to regain his usual stoic composure. "Rin…"

The heat in her eyes waned slightly, a flush creeping up the side of her neck in what looked like embarrassment. But instead of backing away, Rin kept still; her eyes watching his intently as though waiting for his next move.

Sesshoumaru wasn't allowing one. Breaking eye contact, he gestured towards the koto lying by his window and simply took a seat. This wasn't a dream. It was real.

Rin had just sealed their first marking ritual.

"Hime-sama, the koto… please." The request came out more like a plea but there was no way he'd repeat the instruction again. Words were a rare commodity at the moment.

Perhaps the Kamisama above heard his plea for Rin picked up the instrument silently and settled herself opposite him. Short, uncertain notes followed suit before morphing into longer, fluid sounds that seemed to characterise Rin's koto playing. As the music filled the emptiness between them, Sesshoumaru finally allowed himself a proper look at the Dragon princess, watching as her eyes shyly avoided his. Only when she completed her first set piece did she lift her head up to hold his gaze full on.

"Does this mean that we are –"

"Mated?" Sesshoumaru kept his face sombre, although his heart pummelled repeatedly against his chest. "Would you like to be?"

Her reply was to look away; cheeks burning red with innocence. Truly, had she no idea what the consequences of her actions were?

/ / /

Rin hadn't intended for this awkward situation between them. She had, without much thinking, run into a man's room and literally rendered him speechless with her actions. Humiliation was too tame a word to describe her situation right now. If he thought her shameless, Rin wouldn't be too insulted.

"So?" A single cold harsh word escaped his lips.

Looking up, Rin expected a reflection of his tone in Sesshoumaru's features but instead, she caught light glint of laughter in his eyes.

Was… was he _laughing_ at her?

Too stunned at Sesshoumaru's ability to process humour, Rin found herself slowly snickering too; the laughter boiling first in her tummy before gurgling in her throat and out in a roaring fit of giggles. "Good night Inu Taisho-sama. I'll… We'll speak in the morning."

Yes she was a coward and the Daiyoukai had sniffed that right out of her. Grippingher by the wrist, Sesshoumaru pulled her closer before she could make an escape.

"It is technically morning Rin. Just an hour before sun rise." The trembling hand was brought to his lips in an amused kiss. "As I recall, you were calling me by my name not too long ago. Why has that changed?"

She had been worried and desperate. His title was too much a mouthful to be repeating when one was in distress!

"Ano… I didn't mean any disrespect Inu –" Another kiss on the back of her palm caught her mid-sentence.

"When we are alone, I will allow you to use my name as I, yours. In front of others, you are now to address me as go shujin-sama." The edge of his lips tilted upwards slightly at the endearing term he had chosen for her to call him in public.

Rin wasn't sure if her face could turn any deeper shade of red than it already was at the moment. Plucking up whatever courage she had left, Rin held her head up in defiance and held his gaze. "And you? What will you call me?"

If not for their current circumstances, her direct question could have been misconstrued as rude –especially when speaking to one of higher prestige than herself. But Rin chose to risk it. After all, the arrogant male just told her to call him _master_.

"I have the most fitting of titles for you Rin." His lips curled up even more, finding his own thoughts highly amusing. "Yama no kami suits you best."

"What!" Snatching her hand away she stared open mouthed at his choice of endearment for her. Goddess with horns… seriously? "That's a terrible name! I will not allow you to use that!"

Her outburst only fuelled his amusement for Sesshoumaru began to snort back a laughter. He wasn't doing a very fine job at restraining himself for with every pout and protest she made; it only made him laugh a little louder.

"I think it's perfect for you." He gripped her chin lightly, tilting it towards him. "Didn't you know that if a man makes his wife angry, horns would grow on her head?"

"You are the most… argh! I am not talking to you anymore!" She snapped her head away and gave him a view of her back.

It didn't surprise her when he approached, a hand gently reaching out to touch her cheek. But instead of laughter, his eyes were impassive and serious once more. "I was convinced you would choose Satoshi. Perhaps that is what your heart truly wants but your mind doesn't agree."

Their small light hearted moment was officially gone.

Rin understood his reservation about her decision but there was no way she could explain to him her reasons. Not yet. The less he knew, the safer he would be.

"It matters not what my heart truly wants. I never thought that was part of the equation to begin with," she replied instead, forcing all doubts to the back of her mind. "The only question now is –are you willing to be mated to a female of no societal value?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but did not reply her immediately. Instead he stepped closer and pulled her into his embrace –one hand travelling to her waist and the other scooping her up from under her knees.

"Inu Taisho-sama! What are you –" Her breath came out in a huff as he dumped her on top of his tatami mattress; his weight pressing on top of hers a second later. With his palms holding her wrist down and his knees clasping her thighs together, there was only one conclusion to her question.

"Let me go!" Her eyes burned with anger –disgust even at the thought of him taking her purity _this_ way. It wasn't like she was ignorant of what it meant to be mated; it's just…

The heat of his breath at the side of her neck sent a shiver down her body; her toes curling in anticipation. This was not how she'd imagine her first time to be like. But if it was to be…

"Sesshoumaru…" her whispered plea was low, meant only for his ears. "Not like this… please."

To her surprise, the weight on her wrists were removed but the Daiyoukai still kept his grip on her lower legs, rendering her immobile. "What did the scroll say?"

Her eyes sprung open in surprise as her body went limp. How did she think she could ever hide anything from the powerful male before her? Even thinking that he needed _her_ protection?

"Just as he removed me from power, he will to you too," was all she could say for now. Keeping her eyes cast onto the ground, Rin shied away from him, praying that he wouldn't pry any further.

Sitting on top of her, Sesshoumaru had gone predatory still, as though trying to digest the implication of her words. Then very slowly, he got to his feet before offering a hand to help her up."Sealing the kiss only marks the start of the courting rituals. As I have offered you the kiss first, the choice to exit the mating dance is not mine but yours."

"So you're saying you have to court me even if you don't want to?"

"And you may reject me at any time."

Kami-sama above! These youkai rituals were harsh! Either that, or Sesshoumaru was making them up. Was he telling her to leave just so he wouldn't have to tie himself down to a fallen noble? Well, then too bad. She was sticking around!

"Make me."

Her mocking dare made him glance at her curiously; his lips smirking to one side. "Very well Rin. I must warn you however that from this point forth, any advances made towards you from other males will result in his immediate death."

Forcing herself not to show any fear, Rin held her chin high and nodded. She hoped whatever change in her scent would be enough to deter Satoshi and Hiroto from coming too close to her. The Dog youkai were not known for their willingness to share.

"Good," he replied, a smile decorating his face. Bringing hers closer, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips fleetingly on hers, trailing a row of kisses along her jaw before resting next to her ears. "Remember all those things Hiroto promised you? I'd perform them on you a hundred folds better. Be ready."

Rin didn't think she could breathe even when Sesshoumaru had released her and gone back to sitting by the window. What was it again that the Horse Lord had said?

"I believe he mentioned licking you all night. He didn't say where but I'd start with between your legs."

Rin almost snapped her back turning around too quickly at his words. But Sesshoumaru looked nonchalant as his eyes stared out into the night sky; the corner of his lips slightly teased into an upward bow.

/ / /

A/N: Sesshoumaru, what a tease! *sigh* it's about time too!

Anyway, I must confess that I am having a bit of a writer's block writing this chapter and moving forward! And the reason is my renewed obsession with the Legend of Korra. Not sure if you guys watch it but I'm distracted because I'm thinking of writing a fanfic for that. With that said, I did enjoy writing the scene between Sesshoumaru and Rin, churning it out faster than I thought.

Next update might take a while as I will be gallivanting in India for a week. First time there so perhaps I might return with renewed inspiration!


	13. Returning to Eastern Lands

A/N: Thanks everyone for your kind messages and reviews! You have no idea how happy I was to come back to read them. Special shout out to azraelknight for your suggestions! I've incorporated some of them into this chapter so thanks so much!

So as a little treat for everyone, this chapter will be much longer with a nice limey twist at the end!

/ / / / /

Naraku couldn't believe that he had allowed this second sitting of the council, just to debate the position of a _woman._ For the first time in the history of his reign, the Zodiac Lords had been on the border of mutiny since he confiscated the Dragon pendant. Even the petition initially signed by only seven Zodiac Taishos now bore all ten signatures from the remaining Lords, save himself.

Unforgivable. Every one of them.

And at the head of this insurgence was none other than the Inu no Taisho, without a doubt.

Sitting only a few seats away, Sesshoumaru had everyone's eyes on him; the scent of his Inu Youkai exuding strength and resilience. It didn't help that he also smelled like a fully mated Dog – a point of great interest to many, including Naraku himself and the other region Lord seething across from him.

But as the Shogun, Naraku didn't wish to interfere… yet. Whatever game Sesshoumaru was playing, he was just going to wait it out until the time when it was most beneficial for the Nezumi clan to step in.

The last time he tried to crush Sesshoumaru's influence, Kagura had returned a changed woman. It had been such a perfect plan – seduce and assassinate –but that damn woman had to fall in love with her target, ruining it all.

Which was why he had thought sending that letter to Ryunnosuke would have been perfect. The Dragon had too much morals to do nothing when the male who had ravaged the daughter of a fellow Lord stood before him.

It wouldn't have been difficult to accuse Sesshoumaru of taking advantage of the Hebi-Taisho's daughter. After all, there had been rumours that Sesshoumaru had considered the Snake Princess a compatible yin to his yang. Their union would have been a balanced one with her element of fire feeding his more grounded strength and power of earth.

Ryunnosuke who had a daughter himself – yes of course he knew about Rin – would have been outraged at the alleged attack and proceeded to take down Sesshoumaru, just as he had ordered in the letter. If all had gone as planned, the two Lords would have had each other's throats even before registering Kohaku's presence. All the boy had to do then was simply to finish them off but he had failed.

Then again, luck seemed to be on his side for the Eastern lands have fallen into his hands after all. With the Dragon and Hare army at his disposal, Sesshoumaru could expect an invasion soon.

"Haven't I made it clear that the girl is to marry Hiroto?" said Naraku lazily, interrupting a pesky argument between Hiroto and Sesshoumaru. Not that the Horse zodiac was any more compatible to the Dragon that the Dog. If he was truly concerned with balance, Naraku would have acquiesced to Usagi-Taisho's earlier claim of mating his son to the princess.

But at the moment, Naraku was more concerned in creating the tensions he desired. Even if Rin had indeed bonded with the Inu Taisho, the seven week rituals that followed would buy him some time to break them off. There was no way he would allow a solid alliance between the East and West! That would essentially cut the country –and his power – by half.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has always gone against the Shogun's wishes. Why am I not surprised to know of this sudden… change in outcomes?" spat Hiroto. "Are you just going to sit there and let him, Naraku-sama?"

Oh, Sesshoumaru's demise would come to him soon.

"Rin-hime made her own decision, in her capacity as the Dragon bearer," replied Sesshoumaru, turning to look the Shogun straight in the eye. "You might want to consider returning her pendant, Naraku-dono. After all, it is obvious the pendant has acknowledged its new owner."

Naraku hated how Sesshoumaru had played him but under the scrutiny of the other Lords, the Shogun had no choice but to present the pendant, laying it flat in the middle of their round table.

Looking up, he caught the slight smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips before proclaiming, "I believe it isn't you."

Naraku's Rat pendant shone like a polished onyx while the golden Dragon in front of him was clearly alive and agitated at being apart from its true owner. Because the pendants reflect the clan colours of its master, there was no mistaking whom the Dragon truly belonged to.

"That doesn't negate the point that you went against my orders Sesshoumaru-sama." Naraku schooled his face into an even-tempered arrogance, despite the boiling resentment within. "Perhaps, I will make an exception this time."

Turning to Kagura, he ordered her to bring forth Rin. If indeed this situation was to be tweaked to his favour, then the little Dragon princess would have to play a major role. Naraku kept his silence, even over the protests until Kagura returned, dragging Rin in tow.

"Be silent! Do you wish me to return the pendant or not?" Turning to Rin, who now took her rightful place at the Dragon bearer's seat, Naraku gave a short nod as a show of acceptance. "Tatsu-Hime, for going against my direct orders to mate with Uma-Taisho, I could sentence you to death."

The uproar was immediate and it satisfied him to catch the slight look of fury on Sesshoumaru's face. Raising a hand up to quell the dissents, Naraku broke into a well-rehearsed smile. "But I am merciful. In exchange for your life, and that of the Dragon within this pendant, you are to subject your courting rituals to my approval alone."

Getting to his feet, he gestured for Rin and Hiroto to rise. "Your Shogun has decreed it permissible for Uma-Taisho to now conclude the initial mating kiss. Hiroto, if you please."

As expected, Sesshoumaru made no move to counter his orders; nor did he attack the Horse Lord who wasted no time in crossing over to claim his fair share of the deal. Naraku even allowed Hiroto's kiss to linger; jumping for joy inwardly at the scent of the mating bond snapping into place, before flicking a look at the Inu Taisho.

Sesshoumaru's face held no sign of emotion but his eyes were no longer pure gold but a bleeding orb of crimson. Fantastic!

"That's enough Hiroto-sama. On normal circumstance, Rin is to present you seven rounds of gifts as part of your courting ritual. But in the seven weeks to come, I would expect both the Uma-Taisho and Inu-Taisho to court the Tatsu-Hime equally." Turning to look Rin in the eye, he smiled once more. "And you are to accept each offer unequivocally, even on the final night."

If this plan played out as it should, Naraku would expect at least one of the males to be dead at the end of the ritual cycle. And either way, he would gain the most seeing that neither of them had any heirs; their lands coming automatically into his influence. If that didn't work, then there's always another plan…

Perhaps it was time to get Kohaku to gain him an invitation to the Western winter solstice celebrations. After all, he didn't allow a Rat female to marry into a Rooster clan purely out of kindness.

/ / / / /

Rin was livid.

First she had been disregarded like a useless pile of trash and then now she was made into a display for Hiroto-sama's lustful endeavours. That Horse didn't just kiss her, he _kissed_ her.

In all her kissing experience -of which was so little- she could tell that Hiroto would have taken her right there on the table if he wanted to and there would be nothing she could do. Worst part was - the Shogun would have probably allowed it. And Sesshoumaru would have just stood there and watched!

Stomping towards her chambers, Rin had every mind to just leave that very moment instead of waiting till nightfall. She had barely made it past the Sheep chambers when she heard hooves clomping down the hall right behind her.

"Not a step closer Hiroto-sama!" she warned, continuing her march towards her room.

"Forgive me Hime-sama. It was never my intention to lose… control. But I was simply too full of joy."

His words were full of rottenness but Rin slowed down all the same before turning to look at him.

"Even if you knew this was not what I wanted?"

"Hime-sama, surely you are not telling me that you will be fulfilled emotionally with that Dog? He will be loyal and care for you as a subject but to love? I doubt Sesshoumaru even knows the existence of that word."

Did he not, truly? Rin had recalled his gentle touch, the rare smile and laughter he seemed to have offered her last night and wondered…

"Perhaps I could learn to love him enough for both of us."

Hiroto stopped in his tracks; simply staring at her with his mouth hanging down slightly. For a moment he looked truly dumbfounded but as soon as he recovered from the shock, Hiroto closed the gap between them and took hold of her wrist.

"I will not give up Rin." Slipping a ring out of his last finger, he then slid it onto her middle one. "An heirloom with the seven gemstones of the Horse clan. This is my first gift to you, my princess. For only a beauty such as yours deserves these precious stones."

Despite her best efforts, Rin ended looking down at the beautifully set floral arrangement of amethyst, turquoise, onyx, obsidian, garnet, emerald and topaz.

"Take this as my promise, princess. One stone for every week. And at the end of this, you _will_ be mine."

Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to betray any emotions. Indeed Hiroto had a wonderful charm… but her heart unfortunately was not so easily swayed by that.

Pulling her hand away, Rin gave a small bow and continued walking to her room; aware that another male -this time an old friend- was waiting outside for her.

/ / / / /

Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered knocking, simply shoving the translucent shoji door aside; a low growl already brewing at the back of his throat. It was already bad enough that he had to share Rin with that damn Horse.

"Why is he here?" His demanding eyes focused only on Rin, his possessive snarl held back behind clenched teeth.

"Satoshi is just leaving," replied Rin, flicking her eyes once to Sesshoumaru before resuming folding her clothes. "He was merely a messenger for his father. Usagi Taisho-sama has asked me to return home with them."

Taking his eyes away from her, Sesshoumaru rested them on Satoshi, his thoughts scheming to make sashimi out of the rabbit in the most excruciating way possible. Like a prey aware that he was being hunted, Satoshi' eyes widened –fear and adrenaline spiking through him – before giving a quick bow and dashing out of the room, the shoji doors clapping shut.

"That was not necessary Inu Taisho-sama. Intimidation is a tool of the weak."

One eyebrow raised at the tone of her chiding. Though she had addressed him formally, it felt like she was reprimanding a child. Did she think she had an unspoken power over him just because they were entering the mating cycle?

If she was another Inu youkai, he would have pinned her face down and clamp his teeth at the back of her neck to force her into submission. But this was the Dragon princess. Such an act of aggression would no doubt trigger the dormant dragon within.

Even Sesshoumaru knew better than to play with fire.

"Do not confuse mercy with weakness Rin." He had every right to severe the Hare's head from his body if he wished. "He was but a hair length away from you."

Going by Rin's hair measurements, that was more than an arm length away but still…

"Sharpen your claws with other males as you wish, Sesshoumaru, but please spare Satoshi." Rin stopped folding her clothes to look up at him; her brown eyes pleading. When he remained silent, she gave a long sigh and broke their eye contact. "There are worst things to do to someone than killing them."

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin abandoned packing her things and moved towards the window; her face turned away from him. "Why didn't you do anything?"

He knew exactly what she meant but apart from tearing Naraku's limbs apart, what was there to do? Weighing her life against the potential murderous streak of possessiveness, Sesshoumaru had chosen the latter. There was no doubt that he would have to duel the Horse for the right to claim her first night. But at least, for the next six weeks…

"Take this." Handing over the bluntest of his fang, he placed it on top of her pile of clothes before turning towards the door. "This will be the first of your gift."

/ / / / /

The Dog demon fang looked smaller than she expected. Tracing the smooth edge of the tooth, Rin was surprised to find faint streaks of red towards the crown, mirroring the marks at the side of his cheeks.

Unsure what to make of the gift, Rin secured it with some string and tied it around her neck. Poking her head out of the door, Rin made sure that Sesshoumaru wasn't lurking about before taking a step out to walk over the Usagi chambers next door.

Though only a room away, the Dragon and Hare chambers were separated by a long corridor so Rin was cautious as she tiptoed, praying that no one would see her.

"Hime-sama!"

Rin tried to hide but the high pitched squawk that followed stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, Rin smiled, preferring to face her guest rather than wake the entire palace.

"Miroku-sama."

The Rooster Lord smiled broadly as he took her hand and tucked it around his elbow. "Fancy seeing you wandering about. All packed and ready?" Before she could answer, he clapped his hands. "Ah! I know, let's go for a walk. I ate too much at breakfast."

Rin silently trudged along. True, she wanted to settle travel arrangements with Satoshi and his father but the change in perspective might help.

"What a morning huh?" said Miroku, voicing out her thoughts. "For a moment there I thought Sesshoumaru might actually slaughter Hiroto on the spot. Kamisama knows a mated male does not take competition very well."

Rin didn't think so. If anything, Sesshoumaru acted like he didn't care. Just thinking of him made her fingers reach for the fang; annoyed that he had given her something just to appease her concern. Miroku however saw it as an endearing gesture.

"Sesshoumaru gave you a fang?" Miroku peered at the tooth around her neck. "Hmm… smooth, pliable, easy to shape…"

"Shape?" She thought it was merely a symbol. Rin had seen her father's fangs being made into swords but in comparison, this tiny tooth was hardly a canine, much less sword worthy.

"Wait, are you telling me that Sesshoumaru gave you his fang and didn't tell you what to do with it?" Judging from Miroku's open-mouth stare, Rin guessed it to be bad news. "You don't know anything about Inu youkai mating rituals do you?"

She rolled her eyes at him in lieu of an answer.

"That arrogant Dog!" chuckled Miroku. "Did he expect you to just jump into bed with him or what? I mean, I could teach you a few things –"

"Tori Taisho-sama…" Rin tapped her feet impatiently. "You were saying about rituals?"

Still chuckling, Miroku released the tooth and took a seat on one of the inner courtyard benches. Only when she took his offer to sit, did he began explaining. "Every Zodiac clan ritual is different but the number of cycle is the same. The one who initiates that marking –regardless of gender –has to prepare seven different items to present to his or her potential mates. Each item is symbolic to their respective clans and will be given at the end of every week unless the potential mate rejects the offer and breaks the mating cycle.

I'm surprised that Sesshoumaru has chosen to start off by giving a fang. Usually this is given, in the fourth or fifth week with the shape already cast." At Rin's grimace, Miroku gave a small laugh. "Inter Zodiac matings are always… confusing. I remembered that same look on Lady Sango's face when I gave her my most prized feather! It was supposed to be a self-replenishing arrow but she thought it was a pen!"

Rin couldn't help but smile as the Tori Taisho recalled his mating rituals. Even though his potential mate was of the Rat clan, it hadn't deterred him from trying to impress her.

"So what am I supposed to do with the fang now?" asked Rin, examining the tooth.

"I suppose you could make a sword. After all, Inu Youkai fangs are legendary for their abilities. But then again, you already have Koryu so you wouldn't need another."

Frowning, Rin ran a finger over the sharp tip of the tooth. "I'll think about it. But now I'm curious why he gave me this as the first gift."

"You can ask him yourself," whispered Miroku, angling his head to her left. "Seems like our little rendezvous has been discovered. Till we meet again Hime-sama."

Turning her head, Rin felt her breath caught in her throat. Standing on all fours a few metres away was a snarling white beast with eyes of pure red focused only on her. At his full height and size, Rin finally understood why Miroku suggested making a sword out of his fangs.

"Sesshoumaru…" Her head tilted backwards as he came closer; his snout breathing heavily at her face, as though trying to scent any stranger's claim on his mate.

"You are denying me many things Rin," snarled the beast, the tip of his nose pushing gently against her stomach. "Chicken always tastes good."

Instead of feeling threatened, Rin took a step closer and placed a hand gingerly on his snout, feeling the soft pelt under her fingers. "Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"It is time to go home." His nose urged her to move once more but Rin remained in place; one hand rubbing his snout.

"My home is in the Eastern lands…" She looked away but not before whispering low meant only for his ears. "My father might still be alive."

The snarling immediately stopped. But those fiery red eyes still stayed glued on her as though trying to ascertain whether she was lying or not. Circling her, the gigantic dog held her gaze as his nose stayed low, scenting her from every angle. Only when he was satisfied did he dissolve in a swirling ball of light, the white beast slowly returned to his human form; golden eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Then I shall go with you."

Rin hoped her face looked less mortified than her shrill "No!"

Sesshoumaru however seemed to relish in her sudden outburst for his lips curled slightly; one hand reaching out to cup her chin. "Is my wife about to grow horns?"

The teasing title did it's charm for Rin snapped out of her melancholy to snarl at him. "Is that what my goshujin-sama wants?"

His smile simply widened but Instead of replying, his fingers trailed down to rest on the small fang he had given her.

"You always have a choice Rin."

Unsure if he was talking about accompanying her anymore, she softened slightly. "But so do you…. I suppose." Placing her hands over his, she looked up into his eyes, "Why a fang so early in our courting?"

"Because I am giving you permission to tell me what to do for you."

She expected silence or his usual evasive replies but nothing prepared her for his honest answer.

Rin hadn't realised how symbolic it was to be holding a part of another in her hand until that moment. He was giving a part of him to her and instead of telling her what to do as he always did; this time, it was really up to her.

"I've heard of InuYoukai males who present their mates with a carved spoon. If I chose that, what does it mean?"

For some reason, he found her question amusing for Sesshoumaru let out the soft chuckle Rin was starting to get used to.

"A carved spoon is a promise to always provide. A sharpened fang on the other hand, is a promise to always protect."

Rin thought it strange that she had to choose, for surely any union meant a promise of both? As though reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru laughed again –the sound, a startling contrast to his stern exterior.

"It's not so literal Rin. Think about it." He brought a hand up to gently stroke her cheek. "But for now, I will accompany you to the Hare palace. See you at sundown."

/ / / / /

The week long journey to the Hare palace was filled with intense stares, uncomfortable shuffling and mostly silence. Through it all, Rin sat nonchalantly next to Sesshoumaru, seemingly unaware of the tension held by the Usagi prince and the Inu Taisho.

The only saving grace, in Sesshoumaru's opinion, was that Hiroto had been ordered by Rin not to follow them to the Eastern lands. The bloodshed that would ensue did not bode well with the Dragon princess. That didn't stop Hiroto from professing his love nor promising to send her his gifts just so she knew he wasn't giving up on his chance.

Like as if Rin could be bought out by useless trinkets.

"We're here," announced Rin, not waiting for the horses to stop as she clambered out of the door. She was followed right behind by Satoshi, who had an immense look of relieve as he too sought refuge away from the carriage.

"Ano… Sesshoumaru-sama, may I please have a word with you?"

Sesshoumaru flicked his eye to his left and nodded. Even though they were now on the Hare Lord's turf, it was still expected of the minor Lord to seek deference to a Dai-Taisho.

"Before you grace our home with your presence, may I seek your kind forgiveness, Inu Taisho-sama, for the displeasure my son has brought to you? It would not do us well to offend a Lord of your standing."

"Usagi-Taisho, your house and your clan will always have my respect. It is only Satoshi who does not know his place." Turning to that he could look the Hare Lord in the eyes, Sesshoumaru gave a polite nod. "I will not hesitate to kill your son if he dares to touch Rin. He might be her friend, but she is no longer a mere princess."

Not only was she a potential mate to a regional Lord; she was also a rightful superior over the Hare clan. It only took Sesshoumaru a second since their arrival to notice this. For days now he had been wondering why Rin had such a dramatic change in scent. Thinking it was the dual mating rituals; he had dismissed it at first but now understood that it was because of the imminent death that radiated from a room somewhere in the castle.

"Rin-sama has made it clear whom her Dragon has chosen as its companion," admitted the Hare Lord. "Satoshi might have been the most balanced match for her as a child –and still is –but she is no longer unable to make that decision herself."

"She's the Dragon Lord. Her decision is final." At the Hare Lord's surprised gasp, Sesshoumaru's lips twitched slightly into a smirk. Did he really think him so weak as to not sense such changes? "Take me to him."

There was no need for denial this time for the Hare Lord understood him clearly. "Perhaps we should take Rin-sama with us."

Leaving Usagi-Taisho at the door, Sesshoumaru urged Rin into the room gently; aware that she too was affected by the scent of death. But what she couldn't see was that the former Dragon Lord was completely mortal now and hanging on the last vestige of his life. Where his lustrous golden hair used to mimic the majestic form of his dragon; it now lay limp and a dull grey just like his skin.

Rin on the other hand…

Her face glowed as though dusted with gold; the brown of her eyes gaining a slight sunburst around the pupils.

Naraku wasn't going to like this.

"Rin, will you leave us for a minute." Sesshoumaru found himself kneeling by Ryunnosuke's mat; a sense of loss radiating from within him. Hadn't he felt like this not too long ago at his Chichi-ue's own death bed?

"It will be alright Sesshoumaru… just let her stay," croaked the fallen Dragon. "There is nothing more we can hide from her."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, simply watching as Rin knelt on the other side of her father's bed, a hand smoothing back his hair.

"Otou-sama… you can't… I… Rin doesn't know what to do without you…" Then with her eyes brimming with tears, she held her head up and begged, "Sesshoumaru, I know you can spare him. Please…"

There was no way he could have denied her anything in that moment; the depth of her sadness tugging at something in his heart. Was it because of the mating? Or perhaps…

Sesshoumaru was ready to pull Tenseiga from its sheath when Ryunnosuke held up a shaky hand. "No… my time is up. The Dragon… within the pendant… will seek you out." Ryunnosuke gave a sad smile to his daughter. "If I survive, the Dragon pendant will not know who to choose. It will upset the balance."

"Perhaps not," whispered Sesshoumaru. "Your human nose has failed you Ryunnosuke. Can you not tell that your daughter is now mated?"

Almost on cue, Ryunnosuke held his head up staring from Rin to Sesshoumaru; tears glimmering in his eyes. Indeed, because of the need for a yin and yang, the pendant spirits always preferred a mated person for the combined strength of a mated couple would strengthen their bond.

"If you would Rin, take this as my second gift for you," whispered Sesshoumaru, lifting Tenseiga high above his head. Almost at once the guardians of the underworld became visible to him, their scrawny frames trembling before him. "And for you Ryunnosuke, an old friend."

/ / / / /

Dinner at the Hare castle was always memorable. Food was always abundant and laughter filled the halls always. But even as she was served her favourite meal, Rin couldn't bring herself to eat a morsel. Excusing herself to her room, Rin curled up in the darkest corner and finally allowed herself to cry.

Though it was only weeks, to Rin, it felt like years since she last rode her horse out of her palace on the hunt for her father's attacker. And months since she last stepped into the Western Lord's castle and began this whirlwind road to where she was now.

All these while, Rin had been so alone and scared.

And now, if Sesshoumaru had not revived her father, how could she bring herself to live?

Tugging at the pins holding back her hair, she relaxed as her tresses tumbled around her face; each pin allowed to drop carelessly onto the floor. Not bothering to stand up, Rin simply reached behind and yanked her obi as best as she could before tossing it across the room.

Only then did she breathe out slowly, allowing the silk of her kimono to part so that she could bring her knees up to her chin; her arms gripping her calves as she rocked back and forth to soothe herself.

Rin didn't know how long she sat like that but when she came to, she knew it was unhealthy to hurt alone. Her kind were not meant as solitary animals.

Standing up, she ignored the fact that her outer kimono was dangling by her arms and instead cast it aside before stepping out of her room.

By the candlelight lining the hallway and the silence echoing within, she assumed it to be a few hours past a child, Rin had always found herself wandering at night like these; mostly coming to stop outside Satoshi's room and curling into his comfort. But tonight…

She moved her feet, one before the other; guided only by instinct until she stopped outside the door she was looking for. Her knock was barely audible but when his door opened, Rin looked up into those golden eyes and knew this was where she needed to be.

It was as though he was waiting for her as well for he was dressed not in his usual stark white and body armour but a soft silken robe, slightly parted at the chest. In the light of the moon, the crescent on his forehead glowed slightly as he beckoned her closer.

Curling into his lap with her head resting on his chest, Rin finally felt at peace; her eyes watching the night sky and allowing sleep to finally claim her.

/ / / / /

Sesshoumaru held her all night, not daring to move lest he woke her from her sleep. Even though her body lay limp against his, her mind was restless; judging from the deep creases on her forehead.

Only when she stirred did he open his eyes, mostly to check if she was having a nightmare.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her body arched against him; their robes slightly tangled, causing her to expose a smooth shoulder.

"Yes." He didn't trust himself at the moment with more words. Something about the way she said his name had an effect on him that he hadn't thought was possible. Women – youkai or not, had never enticed him much – not because he wasn't interested but because they were often boring and lacked the right intellect for him. But when it came to Rin…

She had kindled something that wasn't _disinterest_ in him. Perhaps it was just the effect of the mating rituals. Or perhaps…

"Kiss me." She had ordered. And he complied.

Pulling her closer, he shifted her hips to straddle him; his palms framing her face as his lips stopped a breath away from hers.

This kiss –

Was not going to be a friendly peck or a necessary marking ritual.

If he kissed her now, there was no telling how far they would go…

"Sesshoumaru…"

That breathless plea melted the last thread of his reserve. Lowering his face, Sesshoumaru pressed their lips together, taking in her sigh as she returned his fervoured kiss.

Kamisama, help him… she wanted him as much as he wanted her right then.

When he pushed the edges of her robe down past her shoulders, Rin didn't protest. Instead, she allowed the material to fall completely, leaving her in nothing but the cotton strips she used to bind her breasts and a cotton wraparound from waist down.

"Rin…" A warning, or perhaps a plea, he couldn't tell any longer. All he knew was that she would do anything he asked her in that moment.

Pulling her body upwards until she was kneeling on each side of his hips, he started to kiss down her throat to her chest and just at the rim of her breasts above the binding. He could see the swell of her breasts and wondered what they would feel and look like unbound. Would she mind if he took a bite?

Incisors lengthening, he allowed himself to prick the tender flesh gently; the thought of leaving his mark sending a possessive growl in his throat. She was _his_.

At Rin's pleasured sigh, he sank his teeth deeper, taking in her scent as their bodies melded with each other's. Aided by her heated core grinding down innocently on him, Sesshoumaru could feel his own erection staining against his hakama pants. All it took was a swift slash of their cumbersome garments and he could bury himself deep inside of her.

But despite his desire, even he knew that her complete surrender wasn't a signal to have sex. It was a cry for comfort.

Stilling her grinding body, he growled into her neck, "The time will come. I promise."

Rin's protests were muted and largely ignored as he scooped her up and gently laid her on his tatami mat. Taking a step back, Sesshoumaru turned his face away from her pleading eyes before forcing a small burst of yoki into her mind to lull her to sleep.

What he really needed right now was to douse himself in the river. Preferably a freezing one.

/ / / / /

A/N Sesshoumaru's interaction with Rin might be a bit OC for some but I do feel that he always had this certain softness when it comes to Rin. Though his speech and manners towards her in public would be harsh, I'd imagine that in private, he would be a very controlled but gentle lover towards her. *melts*

Anyway, for those of you not familiar with the concept of yin-yang and elements of the Zodiac, you can go check it out. It's quite cool! Most Chinese astrological horoscopes will say that a Dragon is not compatible with a Dog (noooo!) but then again, as quoted on futurescopes dot com:

"The ancient Chinese sages considered the Dog as the Giver of Life since they are prepared to sacrifice their own dreams, ambitions and desires for the sake of others, particularly for those they love. This trait couple with the Dragon's loyalty and generosity ensures that once the two partners meet each other halfway in understanding and trust, there is every chance of romantic success."

Hang in there Sesshoumaru and Rin!


	14. Tatsu no Ryunnosuke

A/N: I have taken a very liberal definition of mating here to denote the moment the couple seals the first kiss and begins the whole 7 week cycle. From how I see it, both Sesshoumaru and Hiroto probably already see Rin as their mate thus referring to and treating her like one. :)

/ / / /

When he opened his eyes, Ryunnosuke wondered if this was heaven. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and most importantly, he beloved wife was not by his side. Closing back his eyes, Ryunnosuke tried to recall his fondest memory of her, willing it perhaps to call her to him.

 _She was seated by the koi pond in their large home; her feet kicking playfully at the water. Ryunnosuke loved those mornings when her illness had not yet started giving her pains and his wife was truly herself._

 _Except, that morning, they would come to learn of a sobering truth together._

" _Anata, there is something I need to tell you." He had remembered her bewildered eyes, the tilt of her head as she looked up at him curiously._

" _Ryunnosuke? Is something wrong?"_

 _It wasn't. It was the greatest news of all, but…_

" _You're pregnant my love."_

 _They had fought from then on whether to keep the child, knowing that her disease ridden body would not be strong enough to carry a hanyou into the world._

" _Please Ryunnosuke… when I am no more in this earth, I hope our daughter will love you in my stead."_

Ryunnosuke opened his eyes once more. No, this isn't heaven. Surely after death there should not be any more pain in his heart.

Pushing his covers aside, he got to his feet slowly, walking towards the mirror to examine himself.

He looked… fresh.

But Ryunnosuke noticed something he had never thought possible before. Fingers parting the side of his hair, he couldn't help but gasp at the slivers of grey growing from his crown!

"I am mortal." Beyond feeling upset, Ryunnosuke felt the first glimmer of tears threatening to fall. "Perhaps I will see you much sooner than I thought my love…"

Moving towards the wash basin already prepared at the end of his room, Ryunnosuke cleaned himself as best as he could, putting on a fresh pair of kimono someone –perhaps Rin –had already laid out next to his bed. Today was going to be a new day. There was no doubt in his mind now that his daughter had succeeded him and he would do everything he could to make the transition easier.

But for now, he needed to test this new mortal body of his. Putting one sure foot before the other, Ryunnosuke made his way into the palace gardens, grateful that it was too early before dawn to have anyone else in his way. In the quiet, the former Dragon Lord mulled over the events of last night as his fingers brush against the awakening blooms.

It was only when he reached the central pond that he noticed he wasn't alone. Seated on a cushion facing the rising sun, the long white-haired male looked almost forlorn as he raised the sleeve of his kimono to reveal a small pot of tea brewing –for two.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

At the sound of his name, the Daiyoukai turned his head, a ghost of a smile gracing his features."Ryunnosuke-sama. I see Tenseiga has served you well. Will you join me?"

For a moment Ryunnosuke was unsure what to make of the greeting. Did Sesshoumaru ever… smiled? If he ever did, it often signalled the calm before a storm.

Getting to his knees, Ryunnosuke placed both hands in front of him and bowed, the highest respect he could give to the one who saved him. "I owe my life to you Sesshoumaru-sama. This life is yours to do as you please. I will now live it only for my daughter and you."

But Sesshoumaru simply waved him off. "Your life is yours Ryunnosuke-sama –"

"Iye! Forgive me Inu Taisho-sama, I am humbled by your respect but I must insist that you address me no longer as a fellow Taisho."

The Dog youkai raised an eyebrow in amusement and gestured for the empty seat beside him. "Well then Ryunnosuke… dono? Will you join me for a cup of tea?"

Ryunnosuke kept silent. A step down from Lord was not what he'd expect but it seemed Sesshoumaru was adamant to still confer him some degree of respect. Why was that?

Did it have anything to do with Rin?

"It's unlike you to be so quiet. Are you not feeling well?"

"I am unsure my Lord."

The Inu Taisho put down his drink carefully, not saying anything at first. Then without warning, he grabbed Ryunnosuke's arm and pressed a sharp thumbnail into the vein at the base of his wrist.

"You are aware that you're mortal?"

He nodded, trying to keep still despite the pain.

"And that your daughter is now the Tatsu-Taisho?" At his second nod, Sesshoumaru released his arm and sealed the wound with a pinch of his fingertips. "Then all is well Ryunnosuke-dono."

He accepted another cup of tea from Sesshoumaru, mimicking the Inu Taisho's movement of bringing the edge of the cup to his lips.

"Unless of course you're worried about your daughter's decision to mate with me."

Sputtering on his hot tea, Ryunnosuke placed the cup down and immediately started apologising. Indeed, he had been plagued by thoughts of Rin being coerced into the decision.

"I do not think that the Tatsu-Taisho would accept things blindly. If she had chosen to be with me, she has her reasons for it," said Sesshoumaru calmly.

Ryunnosuke didn't doubt that one bit. His concern was whether Rin had rushed the union a little too soon. She was still young, yet to experience the world. For a woman, choices like mating were a one time offer. There would not be another chance, not even when her mate died someday.

"A union of our two lands could secure a lot of political benefits, more for the Eastern lands than the West. What can the West possibly gain, apart from a beautiful bride?"

For the second time that morning, Sesshoumaru gave him a smile. "For a mortal, you are still perceptive Tatsu-dono." Sipping his tea calmly, he then turned towards Ryunnosuke. "I have given Rin a fang of mine. Whatever she chooses to do with it is her choice."

This early in the courting? Ryunnosuke had not expected a youkai as powerful as Sesshoumaru to be this serious when it came to a female, much less his daughter who had no social standing prior to her current ascension. Swallowing his concern, Ryunnosuke then held the Inu Taisho's gaze and warned, "You do know that I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever make her cry, right?"

At any other time, such an open threat would be dealt with a severe hand by the Daiyoukai but Sesshoumaru simply sat there quietly, a sound slowly erupting from the depth of his ribs. Ryunnosuke was sure it sounded like laughter.

"And I believe you will die trying."

"Then I gladly accept."

/ / / /

When he found his daughter, Rin was holding up an exquisite bowl into the air; examining it from every angle possible. One look at it and Ryunnosuke knew what it meant.

"Ohayo beautiful child of mine."

At the sound of his voice, Rin's arms went slack; the bowl nearly crashing onto the floor in her attempts to turn too quickly to look at him.

"Otou-sama!" Bowl cast aside, she dashed across the room to grab him in a fierce hug. "You're alive! I was so worried. "

Ah that's right. The legendary powers of the Tenseiga. Ryunnosuke had heard of the former Inu no Taisho's sword and the immense strength and abilities it had. It was almost incomprehensible why he had chosen to bequeath a sword that would not harm, to his strongest heir.

But then again, fathers rarely did what their children preferred.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has done us both a great favour. My life is now his to do as he pleases." At his daughter's upturn mouth, he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You don't agree?"

"It is not a favour Otou-sama. It was a _gift_. As is that bowl over there."

For a moment Ryunnosuke didn't even register her last sentence about the bowl. He had never thought Sesshoumaru the kind to give out the powers of his healing sword on the whim. Ryunnosuke had assumed that Sesshoumaru intended for his life to be a guarantee for securing Rin's acceptance of the mating cycle. For him to do so and in lieu of a physical gift…

Did the Inu Daiyoukai actually feel something for his daughter?

"And this bowl… Sesshoumaru gave it to you too?" If so, then judging from the way she had carelessly tossed it aside, Ryunnosuke had a mind to chide her for her disrespect!

"Iye," Rin sighed in resignation. "It is a gift from the Uma Taisho-sama, Lord Hiroto. This is his second gift."

Ryunnosuke was starting to hear things. Did his daughter just say she was being courted by _two_ regional Lords?

"Rin. What is the meaning of this?" It was so unlike her to be even interested in men, much less play two males against each other. "There will only be bloodshed."

Rin gave another sigh as she walked towards the bowl and picked it up. "Do you think me ignorant, Otou-sama? It was never my intention to be courted, nor even be seen by society. I was happy to be betrothed to Satoshi and I never imagined it would turn out like this.

But it is the will of the Shogun. He has decreed that I accept every round of the rituals without fail."

No! Clutching a hand over his heart, Ryunnosuke staggered slightly at the implications of her words. His daughter… the only piece of his wife that he had left… was about to be pawn to a needless civil war?

The Horse and the Dog were proud Zodiacs. Even if they had no intention of loving Rin, the idea of losing her to an opponent would injure their pride so much that a confrontation was inevitable.

"You will have to choose Rin."

But his daughter merely looked up, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "And who would you have me choose father?"

It wasn't an easy decision. He considered both males his friends and allies but if it came down to war, the Eastern Lands would have to side with the one that would ensure less carnage.

Picking up the bowl, he held in his hands before returning it to Rin. "This is a providing bowl. Hiroto-sama had chosen a snowflake obsidian because of its delicate beauty and its ability to strengthen our spirit of Earth."

Once upon a time, he too had given a human female a bowl made out from dragon scales.

"A providing bowl?"

"It is merely symbolic my child. When a male decides to be a provider, he is vowing subservience to his mate." Ryunnosuke gave Rin a quiet smile. "In his own way, Hiroto-sama is promising that you will be the only female for him. That's quite a statement coming from him."

"I don't trust that one bit," whispered Rin. "And… what if he had given me a sword instead?"

Ryunnosuke had to smile. Did Sesshoumaru give her a sword? It wouldn't have surprised him if he did. But then again, didn't the Inu Taisho say something about a fang? Glancing down at his daughter's neck, Ryunnosuke caught the slight ivory coloured tooth peeking from the top of her kimono collar. That was no sword.

"I'm sure you know what that means Rin. My only question to you now is if you know which one would make you happy."

"I cannot afford to think of my happiness when our lands are in danger." Looking up into his eyes, Ryunnosuke wondered when did his daughter stop being his little girl to become the woman standing before him. Gone were the starry eyes of a young child eager to please her father and in its place, the golden dragon swirled behind those alert but wary brown eyes.

/ / / /

The week had almost come to an end when Otou-sama finally joined everyone at the dinner table for his first public meal. Rin had thought he looked better –colour returning to his cheeks and his stature upright and proud. However, the few slivers of grey peeking out from under his golden locks reminded her that her father was no longer the fearsome Tatsu Taisho.

"Ryunnosuke-sama, it's wonderful to have you join us," welcomed Usagi Taisho, gesturing to his servants for an additional plate to be set up for their late guest.

"Hai… I think I have had my fill of okayu," laughed Ryunnosuke, referring to his steady diet of rice porridge these last few days. "I thought I'd like to have a decent meal one last time with my beautiful daughter and my friends."

Opposite of her, Sesshoumaru simply raised his glass in a silent salute before taking a small sip. Rin had noticed that he hadn't touched his food –at all, since they've arrived at the Hare palace –and wondered if she too would start to lose the need for nutrition as she grew more and more immortal by the day.

There was no doubt about it. It was as though she was absorbing all of her father's strength and rendering him completely mortal and helpless. Perhaps, she should return him his sword and forge a new one for herself.

Speaking of swords… Rin was still unsure whether her decision to shape one out of Sesshoumaru's fang would be favourable. It would not be wise to allow the regional Lords to have any hierarchy, even if she was to be mated to either of them.

But then again, Sesshoumaru, in all his outward aloofness and nonchalance, had held her with utmost gentleness and passion last night…

Just the thought of it left her blushing slightly. Darting her eyes away from the Inu Taisho, she focused instead on her father, listening to him share his harrowing escape from the Dragon castle to make his way to the Hares undetected.

"Perhaps it is time for Rin and I to return home," announced her father after finishing his story. "Will you come with us Inu Taisho-sama?"

Rin tried her best to avoid his eyes, choosing instead to focus on her plate. This was finally her chance to be rid of all her suitors –regardless of her feelings towards them –and be alone with her father once again.

"I appreciate the offer Ryunosuke-dono, but I must return to my homelands. Winter solstice is upon us." Feeling his eyes upon her, Rin lifted her head and blinked back the intense gold staring at her. "But you are welcomed to join me at the Tori Castle on the eve of the celebrations. I will be waiting for you."

Time it seemed had slowed down to the point where Rin could only hear the sounds of her breathing and see the smirking male before her. Though his eyes held hers in a polite gaze, Rin could feel heat radiating from his body, enveloping her in a possessive embrace.

It was a promise.

"Then I wish you a safe journey home, Inu Taisho-sama."

/ / / /

The dinner party had parted their own ways that night, each heading to the different quarters of the palace. But as the night drew on, Rin could feel her heart racing faster in anticipation of the very moment her shoji would slide open –

"Sesshoumaru?"

There had been no doubt in her mind all through dinner that he would seek her out later that night. Though he had been his usual reserved self at dinner, speaking only when necessary, Rin was excruciatingly aware of his every movement and his every look directed her way.

They hadn't had a chance to speak since their heated encounter last night and if she allowed it, there wouldn't be much talking tonight either.

"I want you to take me to the nearest waterfall."

Rin kept her eyes on him, aware that her heart was still thumping; the sight of him sending shivers down her body. "Why?"

"I have my next gift for you there."

It was too late into the night to be sneaking out but she knew that there wouldn't be a chance to speak privately anymore once they set off home the next day. Donning on a hood, she then clasped his hand tight and led him out through one of the servants' pass to avoid the main gates.

Despite their silence, Rin could feel the warmth travelling from his fingers up her hand to rest peacefully at her heart. She was almost disappointed when he pulled away as they reached the small waterfall hidden behind the mountains just east of the palace.

"Sesshoumaru?"

The Inu Taisho merely smiled at her before a bright blinding light filled the entire place. Rin had to shield her eyes with her hands; only opening them slightly when a slightly wet nose started rubbing at her stomach.

"Come in with me," he beckoned; the great white beast stepping casually, one paw after the other into the water. "When the water washes at my pelt, collect what you can and bring it to me."

Rin huffed slightly, annoyed that he was asking her to give him a bath! She wasn't one of his servants and this was definitely not how she thought they'd spend their last moments with each other.

"Please Rin." Another gentle push at her tummy with his snout.

Grumbling, Rin waded about the shallow water, aware that her robes now clung heavily to her body in the cold night. Whatever this gift was, it better be worth it!

"I hope this is enough," said Rin after a tiresome hour. It had surprised her how the pelt had simply clumped together, forming some sort of boa that mimicked the mokomoko Sesshoumaru often had on his shoulder. She had often thought it was his tail, or an extension of his Youkai form but now that she held it in her hands, Rin was sure that his fur had a life of its own.

Waddling up to shore, she placed the pile onto the ground and started to climb up when she felt strong hands pulling her back into the water. Had she been so distracted by her task that she hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru returning to his human form?

"Rin, my next gift to you." Warm hands circling around her waist, resting her back against a hard body. "An armour from the cold, fire and most importantly, danger."

"But the mokomoko-sama is alive isn't it?"

His answer was a nuzzling grin at the side of her neck. "It will look after you in my stead."

That, in her mind confirmed her decision to choose a sword made from his fang. Sesshoumaru was not destined to be subservient to her, ever. If he couldn't care for her himself, he'd make sure someone else did.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin curled slightly backwards to look him in the eye. "What will you do if I choose Hiroto-sama?"

His tightened grip on her body didn't go unnoticed by Rin. "If that is what you wish."

But his answer was not what she wanted to hear. Slightly enraged, Rin pried herself away from his grip, splashing water on his face. "And you? What do you wish? Did last night mean nothing to you?"

Oh she had woken up furious that he'd manipulated her to sleep, leaving her body in knots and tensed with desire.

Almost on cue, Sesshoumaru grabbed her, twirling her around to face him. Rin gasped at the crimson bleeding into his golden eyes, his growl sending goosebumps all over her body.

"Does this mean nothing, Rin?" he demanded, pushing her back until she laid trapped between a rock and the agitated male before her. Though she did not understand the hot and heavy hardness pressing against her core, Rin knew that it wanted her –and _she_ wanted it.

"I don't know what that means!" she spat back in exasperation. "I want to know what I mean to you!"

His answer was a fierce hungry kiss; his searing lips pressed onto hers with such possession that Rin was left breathless and aching within. When he pulled away, his rubied eyes stared down at her with his chest rising up and down in rhythm with her own breathing.

"I will tear the Horse, limb from limb, if you choose him. That's what you mean to me." That delicious hardness made itself known against her womanly core, making Rin struggle slightly, wishing there wasn't any of the wet cloth between them.

"Sesshoumaru…" Her hands grasped desperately at the lapels of his kimono, crying out when he pressed himself even harder against her. "Take this off… please."

She heard him gritting his teeth but he did as told; claws stripping away the intrusive material from his body, leaving the wide expanse of his chest exposed for the first time to her eyes. Just like the two red gashes on his cheek, Sesshoumaru's upper body was marked by the same pattern on the edge of his shoulders and from the side of his ribs.

Rin's fingers itched to trace those lines but Sesshoumaru had other ideas. Standing only in his hakama pants, Sesshoumaru took a step back and studied her. "If I rid you of your wet clothes now, I cannot guarantee that you can return to your home any time soon."

Heart pounding under her kimono, Rin took a deep breath and closed the gap between them. Placing both palms on his chest, she tiptoed slightly to press a gentle kiss on his lips. "I do not know what it is you do to me Inu Taisho-sama... but Rin does not object."

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he captured her lips for another kiss. "Then I hope you make the right decision Tatsu-Taisho."

/ / / /

It took him a little more than two days of running and flying to cross the country and arrive at the Western gates; the Inu Taisho feeling slightly worn out at covering that much space in so little time.

But as he strode past the gates into the inner hall, Sesshoumaru knew that rest would have to wait. A messenger boy was already waiting for him and from the scent of it, good news wasn't his forte.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of a royal messenger?" Sesshoumaru circled the young boy before taking a seat at his throne.

"Inu Taisho-sama! The Shogun would like to express his happiness at the invitation to the coming winter solstice celebrations. He requests that no expense be held back in his honour. The Western Lands can expect his arrival in a week."

Why that cheeky rat!

"I see."

The young messenger boy blinked back in surprise; almost as though not expecting Sesshoumaru's instant acquiesce. That Nezumi Naraku had probably warned him that the Inu Taisho would reject the self-invitation and even engage in a violent display of prowess.

As if Sesshoumaru had the time for that. He recognised the boy as the same Rat assassin as before and was no doubt prepared for any confrontation that might come his way.

"The Western clans thank the Shogun for his patronage," said Sesshoumaru instead. "He could have easily written a letter instead of sending a loyal messenger here."

"My apologies Inu Taisho-sama, perhaps I was not clear. I am to be stationed here until the Shogun's arrival."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat and smiled. Did Naraku send this boy to keep watch for him? He should be honoured.

"Very well. Jaken!"

Tiny shuffling feet was heard rushing into the room. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"It seems we have a guest who will be staying for the week. Escort young Kohaku to a suitable room. Return here when you are done."

The little imp bowed graciously before tugging at the Nezumi messenger's sleeves. Only when he could no longer scent the Rat in his presence did Sesshoumaru get up and walked over to his writing table.

There was no telling who else was standing guard outside his castle, keeping a keen eye and ear for whatever news that went in and out of the House of Inu. Pulling out a roll of parchment, Sesshoumaru picked up a brush and began writing his warning message. But instead of ink, the Inu Taisho pricked the centre of his palm deep enough until he could collect ink suitable for his purpose.

Dipping the brush in blood, his words flowed across the papyrus; the strokes dissolving into the material as though nothing had been written in the first place. His minor Taishos would know what to do the moment they received the empty parchment. Sesshoumaru only hoped that they would be ready to shore up their defences and march forth with their armies at his command.

When the knock came, Sesshoumaru grunted for Jaken to enter; entrusting him to deliver the message in the least obvious way possible. Knowing Jaken, the scheming imp would take absolute delight in doing so, especially if it was to best the Shogun.

For that, his loyalty was much appreciated, although Sesshoumaru would never voice that out loud.

"Jaken, there is one more thing." This, he had to take extra care as well. "Procure an uchikake and send it to the Tori Taisho's castle as well."

Jaken stared open mouthed at him; the four scrolls falling to the ground. "Ha… Hai! Is it for Rin-sama, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's slanted look sent Jaken into a frozen frenzy, the imp apologising profusely for thinking otherwise. But as he turned away, Jaken knelt on his feet and whispered, "If I may suggest Sesshoumaru-sama, perhaps you could go into your Chichi-ue's library and procure something of the Inu clan for Rin-sama's next gift?"

"Jaken, do not use up your usefulness in one breath."

If Jaken could turn greener, he would at Sesshoumaru's cold tone. Bowing quickly, the imp dashed out, slamming the door close. Though his servant had spoken out of line, Sesshoumaru knew that he had a point. Up till now, Seshoumaru's gifts paled in comparison to the precious ones given by Hiroto. Next to the dazzling jewels, his fang, fur and a swing of his blade seemed almost worthless.

But perhaps there was something even more precious than anything that Horse could give Rin. Sesshoumaru had recalled that his father's sword –before it was split into half for each of his sons –held the ability to transform into a diamond encrusted one. Perhaps… if Rin was to choose a sword to be made out of the fang he'd given her; Totosai could somehow forge the Dog clan diamonds into her sword.

But then again, there was no telling what that female was capable of choosing. At every turn, Sesshoumaru found himself meeting resistance and then absolute surrender, as though she was battling with herself whether to accept his mating call or not.

Though his night with Rin had ended with nothing except an unfulfilled ache in the loins for both of them, Sesshoumaru now knew without a doubt that there could not be any other female for him.

The Inu Youkai within him did not lie; its mating cry ringing loud and clear each time he held Rin in his arms. And thought she could not sense it yet, the sleeping Dragon within her was stirring awake, intrigued by the dance between the two of them. Oh he had seen the impatient desire flashing in her eyes but the only reason why Sesshoumaru had not acted on it yet was because the Tatsu Youkai had not accepted him fully.

Only the Shogun was stupid enough not to understand this. No matter how many weeks of rituals he'd force upon Hiroto and himself; if the Dragon within Rin deemed neither of them worthy, then no mating would occur.

That would be a shame. Sesshoumaru had already started to think of Rin as his. But more humbling than that was the fact that he had started to accept himself as hers.

/ / / /

A/N: Sesshoumaru is such a good boy, holding back and all. I was so tempted to write in a lemon for that earlier scene but I have decided to hold on. Separately, I know that it was Inuyasha's Tessaiga that took on the diamond form at one time. But since this is an AU, I'm tweaking it a little to suit the story.


	15. Night of the Winter Solstice

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoy this Winter Solstice edition!

/ / /

The moment the palace guards saw them, the lifeless beings straightened their backs like wilted flowers receiving water before bowing to their unannounced guests.

"Ryunnosuke-sama, Rin Hime-sama!" The guards kept their bowed stance, the crack in their voice obvious as they regaled their Dragon Lord with their continued security of the palace.

"Have there been any visitors after we left?" asked Rin. Seeing how Kohaku hadn't followed her to the Western Castle since she fled, Rin had her suspicions that he might have returned.

"A single isolated incident… Princess…" The guard lifted his head slightly, oscillating his eyes from Rin to her father. "Nothing was taken and we doubled the guards on shift since then."

Rin considered his reply and took note to check if the extra security would be necessary now that she had returned. If the Shogun was planning anything, he wouldn't try attacking her or father in their home again. "Otou-sama and I will head up to rest for now. But send the guards who witnessed the incident to my chambers this afternoon. I would like a word with him."

For a moment, the guard hesitated. Coming up slowly in a standing position, he gave a low nod before turning to her father. "My apologies Ryunnosuke-sama, will you be sitting in this meeting with the guard as well? I will send someone to inform –"

"Iye," said her father, shaking his head. "The Tatsu-Taisho has given you an order soldier. You should not question it."

Cheeks burning red at the light admonishment, the guards then went onto their knees; fingers placed on the floor as they bowed to Rin. "Forgive us Tatsu Taisho-sama. This will not happen again." When she allowed them to their feet once more, the guard who had spoken earlier informed her of two deliveries waiting for her in her chambers. "They bear the crests of the Inu and Uma clans my Lord."

"Thank you. I will… tend to them later." Rin had thought her father might have something else to add but the former Dragon Lord had wandered off on his own; his eyes roaming excited as though studying their home from his new mortal viewpoint. She had hardly seen him like this but if Rin was being honest, she too felt the slight pang of melancholy since their return home.

"Otou-sama, will you kindly accompany me for a cup of tea?" Though she could see the shadows of fatigue under his eyes, her father gave her a warm smile and nodded. Perhaps, she would order undisturbed rest for him afterwards for right now; they had a few important issues to talk about.

When tea arrived, Rin poured a cup for each of them; ignoring his insistence that he should be the one serving the Lord of the house and not the other way round.

"Otou-sama, in this house, you will always be Lord over me. You are my father and your views will be superior to mine. If not for Sesshoumaru-sama, I would not even have this chance to drink tea with you."

"And in gratitude you will choose Sesshoumaru over Hiroto?" asked her father, astute as always.

Not that he was entirely wrong. Indeed, there was no gift measurable to the one that Sesshoumaru had given her but Rin knew it was more than that. The things he had given her had all been carefully thought out; things she would need as a Zodiac Lord, not as a Princess or a girl. And, in giving her options, he was the only one seeking to make her his equal –even if it was only in private.

Had she perhaps grown to _not_ dislike the Inu Taisho? Not to mention the explosive contact they have each time they were around each other…

"I have no other way to say this but the Shogun has intentions to invade the West and seize power from Sesshoumaru. My decision was to ensure a political alliance that would benefit us the most," explained Rin, much to her father's surprise. His face had gone slack, all colour draining from his cheeks. "I had hopes that our union would deter the Shogun from making any advances in war but I do not think he would stop. Even his promise to return me the Dragon pendant is not reliable."

"In exchange for mating with Hiroto I presume?" Her father placed his cup of tea gently on the table. "That is very like the Shogun to put a price to his promise. But this time… I think he means it."

Had her father been anticipating this?

"It was no coincidence that Sesshoumaru-sama came to deliver a message to me here in our home wasn't it?" At her affirmation, he frowned. "I have known of this plan to invade the West for a long time now but I had not considered the extent of his plans – not until I scented that Rat boy in our home. He hadn't come to kill me. At least not at first –for I had the sense that he was waiting for something. But now, my suspicions are confirmed. Naraku intended to stage our deaths to look like we killed each other."

"Wait… if he intended to invade the West, why also send an assassin to kill you?"

At her father's sigh, Rin knew the answer. She had recalled his agitated state upon returning from the Shogun's palace previously. "You said no to being his ally didn't you… That's why he's adamant not to let me take my rightful place!"

Her father smiled, reaching forward to cup her chin gently. "I support your decision to go to Sesshoumaru's aid but I do not think it should affect the decision your heart makes. If you choose not to be with either of them, I will not fault you. There is plenty of time for you to make up your mind my child."

"But I thought you said the Dragon pendant prefers a mated host?"

Rearing back his hand, he shrugged. "Now that I am mortal, it does not matter. You might not be as strong as if you were mated but the Dragon will still live inside you nonetheless." Turning his face to study her carefully, Rin caught the darkening in his eyes.

"But I want you to think very carefully Rin. There is no telling that the West would not invade the South once you've given Sesshoumaru reign over our land and armies. You might not admit it but I can tell that you are willing to give Sesshoumaru dominance over you. And while each regional Lord is autonomous; the shift in power balance between your two will be felt tremendously. The Tatsu and Usagi youkai will question your authority and start to revere Sesshoumaru instead as their DaiTaisho. But if you marry Hiroto, his subservience will even out the playing field. Our lands may merge but you will still hold power over your own people."

/ / /

Her father's words still rang in her head later that night when Rin finally had the time to open the two packages left in her chambers.

Opening the more lavishly decorated box first, Rin wasn't surprised to find a topaz jewelled kanzashi lying on top a soft bed of silk. Hitori had picked a stone that held the same shade of brown as her own eyes, hoping that perhaps she would use the hair ornament more often.

Picking up the accompanied note, she couldn't help but smile. His calligraphy was impeccable, telling her of the balancing properties of the topaz and how it would bring her joy, hope and protection.

Tucking it back into the box, Rin then turned her attention to her other gift –except she wasn't sure what it was. It looked like an ordinary lump of coal with a dust of shimmer on it. Knowing without a doubt that it came from Sesshoumaru, Rin tried her best to think of a practical use for the rock. After all, the Inu Taisho was not known for giving things that were pleasant to the eye.

Not that she was complaining. Rin appreciated every one of his gifts so far; a hand running up her chest to touch the fang hanging around her neck. But sometimes… maybe sometimes she wished for that touch of emotion in his gifts –something to let her know how he _felt_ about her.

"Sesshoumaru… you are one confusing male," she sighed in resignation as she pulled out a small note tucked under the voluminous wrapping of black cloth.

 _When you have made up your mind about the fang, a youkai named Totosai will come and fuse this rock with your sword – Koryu, or a new one forged from mine – as you wish. If you choose a spoon, Totosai will make a jewellery of your choice from the rock instead._

 _PS: Join me at the winter solstice celebrations at the Tori-Taisho's palace in two weeks' time. I believe you owe me a dance._

Folding the note, she gave another sigh. Totosai was a revered swordsmith. It would be a shame for her to turn away the opportunity of seeing what great wonders he could do with the fang. And yet, her father's words regarding the balance of powers still haunted her greatly.

/ / / /

 _1 week later_

Their morning breakfast was a father-daughter ritual that Ryunnosuke treasured a lot. Halfway through their meal, he was about to discuss Sesshoumaru's invitation with Rin when the blast of welcoming horns forced him to shelf the thought.

The knock came a few moments later with a newsbearer, bowing low as he spoke, "The delegation from the South, led by Uma no Hiroto-sama would like to seek an audience with you Rin-sama. He says that you will not turn away a fellow suitor, nor a friend of your father's."

Rin looked like a boiling kettle about to overflow; her fists tightened until her knuckles went white.

"Rin, let him in," said Ryunnosuke calmly. "If you are to be seen as fair to both suitors, you must allow him to court you as he wishes. Besides, I would like to have a word with him too."

"I'll let you speak to him first then," said Rin. "I have a letter I wish to write. See you both at dinner."

She was gone even before he could suggest for her to stay. After all, what he was about to discuss with the Horse concerned her after all…

"Tatsu Himeeeee!" Hiroto sashayed in with his usual dramatic flair, stopping only to strike a pose at the entrance of the sun room; palms pressed against the frame of the door and his head tilted back to show off his prized black tresses.

"Hiroto-kun, what a pleasant surprise." Ryunnosuke pursed his lips together, trying to hold back his amusement at the Hiroto's crestfallen expression upon realising that Rin was not in the room.

"Oh!" Wide black eyes curved into half- moons at being caught silly. "Ryunnosuke-san! Don't say that I didn't make an effort to impress her!"

After a round of greeting and compliments regarding his health, the Horse Taisho finally settled down and twisted a stray lock lazily around his finger. "Ano… Ryunnosuke-san. You know why I'm here right?"

The former Dragon Lord merely smiled, pouring more tea for his guest. "Enlighten me."

"You're always so coy and mysterious Tatsu-san! It's no wonder Hime-sama is just like that!"

"Will you still address her as princess, Hiroto-kun? I'm sure your nose has not failed you under all that perfume…"

Immediately the handsome young Lord straightened up; his eyes darkening to reflect the serious look he now wore. "Hime or Taisho, Rin's status has no bearings on my affections for her. And if my gift of the bowl is any indication, I intend for her to be by my side always, making me the happiest male alive."

Ryunnosuke didn't doubt that. "But is that enough a promise to stop your philandering ways? I do not think I can stand around and watch my daughter being hurt."

"A little competition every now and then is healthy –"

"Uma Taisho-sama!" A pebble the size of his fist smacked him right at the crown. "Oww… what was that for – oh… Rin!"

"Why are you really here Hiroto-sama?" His daughter's usually calm features were marred slightly by her furrowed brows and upturned lips. "I did not recall an invitation."

Ryunnosuke tried not to intervene when Hiroto grabbed his daughter's hands, bringing it to his lips. Rin however, didn't cut him much slack, snatching her fingers back in annoyance.

"Hime-sama, you hurt my feelings. Surely you didn't think I'd come without one?" winked Hiroto, looking more pleased with himself than wounded. "The Shogun told me all about this winter solstice party that you are going and asked me to go as your personal escort! After all, aren't we destined to be future mates?"

"That would be presumptuous of you Hiroto-sama., seeing how everything is still undecided at this point."

Reaching out to grab her hand again, Hiroto smiled. "Is that so Hime-sama? From how I see it, you've already made up your mind and that's playing unfair." Pressing another kiss to her knuckles, Hiroto looked straight up at Rin and then at Ryunnosuke. "You should be grateful Rin. As your father can attest, I have never courted a woman before. Not even Sesshoumaru can beat that. Did you know he was keen to court Hebi Hime once before?"

"You're bluffing…" whispered Rin, her fists going slack. "Otou-sama?"

With a heavy heart, Ryunnosuke could only nod. Though such an incident had happened in a distant past, even before Rin's birth, he had thought it unnecessary for Sesshoumaru to be sharing it with Rin.

A man's past lovers were not always the best topic to bring up while courting a female. But maybe in this case, it shouldn't be a secret either…

/ / / /

Perhaps it was just out of politeness or just a mark of respect for their guest but Rin found herself attaching the topaz kanzashi into the side of her bun; her face painted slightly more than usual. Dressed in a simple leaf green kimono, she thought the jewel would stand out even more against her dark brown hair.

"Hime-sama, I don't say this enough but you are beautiful." Her ear tingled slightly at his warm breath against her ear; the greeting coming out of nowhere.

"Have you been standing there for long Hiroto-sama?"

"Iye…" Fingers trailing under her chin, he tilted her face upwards. "Time becomes irrelevant when it comes to you Hime-sama."

Blinking furiously, Rin forced herself to look away. He was too close… too close.

"Is your heart beating fast Princess? My, how rude of me to make my Hime blush." Taking a step back, Hitori offered a hand instead. "Come, I believe dinner awaits."

The welcome feast for the Uma Taisho was modest, seeing how his arrival was unexpected. As sake was refilled and platters replenished, Rin allowed her eyes to drift quietly over to the boisterous male who was making all the palace maids blush at his every word.

"But I only have eyes for you Hime-sama." The sultry words were whispered behind curved lips. "I am honoured to see my gift gracing your beautiful hair."

"It is merely to grace your arrival Hiroto-sama. I wouldn't dream of wearing it on a daily basis."

Undeterred by her sharp words, Hiroto leaned closer. "I wouldn't mind wearing you on a daily basis."

Eyes widening in embarrassment, Rin slammed her palm on the table, much to the surprise of her dinner company. "Excuse me. I… I will be right back!" She didn't even care that her sudden rush had caused hot tea to spill all over her kimono. All she was concerned about was to put distance between her and that –

"Uma Taisho-sama."

Leaning against her door jamb, the dark haired Lord sighed in resignation. "It seems I have been downgraded to Uma Taisho-sama now. I thought we were doing so well with Hiroto-sama! Though of course, I was hoping for something more intimate… like Hiro or darling or lover…"

Rin felt the lump of fear in the middle of her throat. Why'd she come here? Now she was alone… with a sex-craved male. Just seeing how he had literally sent her female attendants in a state of frenzy, Rin didn't want to think about the thoughts running through his mind that moment.

Not that he was giving her much of a chance to think. Closing the gap between them, Hiroto took a lock of her hair, bringing it to his nose for a long whiff. "If you were a Horse, the highest compliment I could give you would be to kiss your hair like this," he whispered. "For a Horse's mane is his most prized possession. Would you like to touch mine Hime-sama?"

As though hypnotised, Rin lifted her hand and reached out for a fistful of his hair; running the smooth strands through her fingers. Almost at once, Hiroto went still; a soft whine coming from the recesses of his throat.

Did she hurt him?

"Ah Hime-sama, it seems your Dragon wishes to flirt with me. So cruel is she." Head tilting back, Hiroto burst out into howling laughter at her stunned expression. "Oh and what a treat you are! Come. Would you like to let your Dragon out tonight? This will be my next gift to you. A game."

"A game? But… I am not a real Dragon youkai yet. I don't understand –"

"Don't worry. We'll get you on a horse. You and I, we will race tonight." Hands tugging at hers, they hurried down the corridor towards the stable. "Can you feel the rush Hime-sama?"

Rin didn't truly understand what he was talking about but the idea of horse racing in the middle of the night against a… well a true Horse youkai _did_ seem rather exciting. "How is this a present Hiroto-sama?"

He refused to reply until she had chosen a horse of satisfying breed and potential for his liking. Only when she was securely saddled, he chose one for himself; trotting the mare around her stallion. "In courting, sometimes the female likes to be chased. But for a male, the exhilaration is a present in itself." Giving her a wink, he led their horses out of the stables. "Are you ready my princess?"

They tore through the night, each pushing their horse to its full capacity; the wind like frostbite on their cheeks. Even though her stallion was the stronger and faster horse, he still lagged behind by a head, allowing Hiroto to laugh into the darkness at her lack of riding skills.

"You're not much of a chase Hime-sama!" he shouted as his mare dashed past her. Impossible!

Digging her heels into her own stallion's side, Rin poured all her focus into the four hooves of her horse, as though they were one and the same. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her horse; the determination to beat its competitor its sole driving force.

"You're too slow Hiroto-sama!" Rin gasped, surpassing his mare by a fraction of a hair length. Racing on, Rin expertly maneuvered the horse down the hill slopes, skidding to a stop as they reached the edge of a lake.

The horse trampled the loamy soil, hesitant to go forward any more.

"Ah, it seems the elements have beaten us both Hime-sama." A laughing Hiroto trotted from behind before hopping off his horse and walking towards her. "But we are not done yet are we?"

She didn't know how he could tell just by looking at her but Rin felt like her entire body on fire. "What do you propose Hiroto-sama?" she demanded, her chest heaving up and down from the race.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint my princess now would I?" purred Hiroto, taking a step back as he allowed his whole frame to be swallowed in a bright light. Rin recognised the black beauty before her – a beast of gigantic proportions with midnight black mane and sleek obsidian pelt. Bowing his head towards the ground, Hiroto then whispered, "Take me where you wish."

The exhilarating sensation of being on top of the Horse youkai was unexplainable. Rin found herself clutching tight to his mane as he skimmed over the water then leapt into the air as though flying for a few seconds.

"Where to Hime?"

"Much further." Rin didn't care where. All she wanted was for this sense of freedom to last forever. "More."

When they finally collapsed in exhaustion on a patch of grass by the lake, Rin covered her eyes with her arm and found herself in hysterics. "I can't believe we just did that."

"Did you ever play Hime-sama?" Fingers trailed up the side of her arm lazily. "As a child?"

Rin removed her arm to stare up directly into his dark eyes. How he'd moved so fast to trap her beneath him was beyond her comprehension. But instead of the fear she felt earlier…

"I haven't been a child for a long time now. But thank you."

"Iye. I meant it when I said I've never courted anyone before. This is… my first run with a female ever. So thank _you_."

Her words failed her in that moment, knowing what she had taken from him without realising. This was… as intimate as it could get for an Uma Youkai wasn't it? Placing both her hands on each side of his cheeks, she gave him a ghost of a smile. "Are you going to kiss me Hiroto-sama?"

To her surprise, he shook his head; the corner of his lips tilting up in a devilish grin. "That would be too easy Hime-sama. After all, I can scent Sesshoumaru's mark on you." He brought his nose down to the slight opening of her kimono, nuzzling close to the exact location right above her breasts. "In normal circumstances, I would kill Sesshoumaru for daring to claim what isn't his. But just to even out the playing field… I'll give you a bite myself."

That snapped her out of the lull she seemed to be having. "No! I will not allow you to –"

"Ah, but you promised the Shogun you'd complete _all_ the rituals with us. Every part of you Rin-Hime: your body, mind and soul is fair game to both of us."

Resisting him now seemed almost futile for his hold on her hips were too strong for her to fight. "Please Hiroto-sama. Please don't. Sesshoumaru will not –"

"Sesshoumaru? You allow that Dog's name to casually grace your lips Hime-sama? Did his mark earn him the right to that?" Strong hands pushed her legs open; stronger thighs held them apart. "Then let me earn my right now."

Her screams seemed to echo on loop in her head at the first piercing of his teeth into her inner thigh. The tender flesh he claimed lay so close to her core that Rin couldn't help but arch her back at the barrage of sensations hitting her body.

"Hiroto…" Her hands rested lifelessly on top of his head; the last of her efforts to push him away coming to naught.

"That's much better Rin… now I can look forward to the winter solstice celebration."

/ / / /

Sesshoumaru hated to admit it but –

He missed Rin.

Wandering into the room Miroku had prepared for her; he spotted a fresh pot of snapdragon flowers and wondered if that cheeky Rooster brought it there on purpose. Kneeling before the plant, Sesshoumaru rubbed the delicate flower between his fingers before plucking a few petals.

Perhaps he could see to have them pressed and sealed underneath the carvings of a koto. After all, Rin did play the instrument rather well. Tucking the petals into his sleeves, he then walked over to the wardrobe and inspected his penultimate gift.

Just like the snapdragon flower, this one was just as delicate; the silk caressing his fingers as he trailed a hand over the material. The white kimono was beautifully embroidered with the same cherry blossoms on his own royal outfit – except that instead of pink, they were the colour of pearl. Truly, Jaken had outdone himself this time for the shiromuku was perhaps a more suited gesture than the elaborate uchikake he had intended for Rin.

Still, he couldn't get their earlier conversation out of his head. He hadn't been pleased to hear that his mother had a part to play in it and wondered what her intentions were.

"Gobodo-sama, the honourable Lady Mother wishes you luck. She personally selected this kimono for Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You went to see Haha-Ue?" Sesshoumaru had been livid when he learnt about his mother's meddling.

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama! But she simply appeared before me and ordered me to stand back. I could not do otherwise my Lord! I swear!"

"Did she say why she chose this?"

Jaken had immediately turned beet red, which said a lot seeing how dark green he was. "Ah… Ah… Gobodo-sama says white… ano… white…" The imp had covered his eyes in desperation before saying his next line in a single breath. "To symbolise her readiness to be dyed with the groom's colour my Lord!"

Sesshoumaru had raised his eyebrows curiously. Did his mother not trust Rin's purity? It was almost as if she wanted to make sure he received a virgin on his wedding night…

Not that it mattered… right? After all, he had his fair share of lovers. Though he had scented no other man's claim on Rin, Sesshoumaru wondered if he would allow the men who have previously had her –no, any male who dared touch her – to remain alive.

"That might be a mess to clean," sighed Sesshoumaru, closing the wardrobe. All he could hope now was that Rin understood his intentions when she saw the kimono.

For now, he needed to make this palace safe before her arrival. As he made his way to the battle chambers –as Miroku had grandly called it – Sesshoumaru was well aware of the light footsteps of the Rat boy shadowing him. Kohaku had insisted on following him to Miroku's palace, slightly surprised that the Lord of the West did not wish to wait for the Shogun to arrive before heading together. Sesshoumaru had simply tossed a casual note for him to send to Naraku, telling the Rat Lord to meet him at the Tori Palace straight away.

If that Rat was hoping for some security travelling within his territory, he was going to have to rely on his own wits. The Inu Taisho wasn't a bodyguard nor a chaperone.

Stopping at the front of the chamber's door, Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes to the side. "You will not be able to follow me from here forth. Rest assured I have no intentions to plan an assassination. You can tell the Shogun that." Slamming the door close, Sesshoumaru was pleased to hear the muffled but audible gasp from the boy. A second later, he heard a soft 'thud'; padded feet landing from the rafters onto the ground and then stilling, as though the boy had decided to camp outside in the halls instead.

That would do for now.

Walking towards the centre of the room, Sesshoumaru greeted Miroku and his chief palace guards. "The walls have ears."

The Tori Taisho, who was usually loud and cheerful, immediately went quiet. Gesturing to the centre of the table, he first pulled out a layout of the palace and outlined the possible blindspots and number of guards he intended to place at each observation station.

Then he pulled out another map that delineated the immediate territory outside the palace walls. All travel routes were heavily guarded, with checkpoints set up every ten miles.

Tapping a finger at the mouth of the river linking the Inu and Tori lands, Sesshoumaru looked up at Miroku with a raised eyebrow. No security at waterways? Rats love going down this route. If anything, he should be focusing on securing his sewerage and water pipes!

The Tori Taisho frowned but took note of his concerns. Moving on to a larger scaled map, Sesshoumaru now could see markings on various parts signalling the movement of troops from the other minor Lords of the West.

Coming more from the South, the Boar were lining up along the border separating the West from the East while the Monkeys being the best fighters had stationed closer to the North-West boundary. The natural mountainous region also provided a perfect buffer for any incoming northern troops for they had no choice but to enter the single pass before reaching Western lands. The alternative would be to enter from the Eastern side but that would take longer and no doubt alert the Eastern troops unnecessarily.

"Very well. When are the guests scheduled to arrive?" asked Sesshoumaru, after making a few silent rounds of changes to the overall troop placement.

"Hitsuji Taisho-sama will be here tonight since he is a stone throw away. Saru and Inoshishi Taisho might arrive on the eve." Miroku pointed to the Monkey and Boar's troops stationed furthest away from his palace. "It would take them a little more time."

"And the Tatsu-Taisho?"

At once, Miroku's sullen disposition took on a cheery note. "Rin? That lovely, lovely princess wrote me a letter. She's coming with guess who? Hiroto-kun!"

That was… unexpected. "The Horse is coming? Why?"

Shrugging, Miroku rolled up his maps. "I believe she can bring a guest."

"I was expecting Ryunnosuke!" He didn't know why that came out a bit more forceful than he intended. "Never mind. Just make sure his room is at the other end of the hall. Best if it's closer to the dungeons."

"Now why would I do that! I have put all the three of you in a separate wing of the palace. I must think of my guests' peaceful sleep!" The stupid Rooster had the audacity to laugh.

/ / / /

 _Night of Winter Solstice_

Rin had arrived at the Tori Palace a day later than she anticipated, much to Hiroto's delight. He was more than obliging at the thought of spending those few extra hours with her on the road rather than lose her amidst the hustle and bustle of tonight's celebrations.

Still, Rin had thought it rude to arrive five hours before the commencement of the ceremony, not to mention having no time to greet and properly thank Miroku –and Sesshoumaru of course –for the invitation.

From the moment she entered the banquet hall, Rin was whisked by one Zodiac Lord after the other, introduced to their mates, children and clan heads before finally finding herself in the arms of the very male she needed to speak to –The Shogun himself.

"Your Highness." She gave a slight bow and then another nod to the female by his side.

"Rin-Hime sama, I believe you have not met my wife." The Lady Kagura didn't look too impressed by Rin and made her thoughts known by sulking away to dance with someone else.

"Do pardon her. She doesn't take it too well that I have such an... how do you call it? An interest in you." When Rin stiffened, the Shogun merely laughed and offered a hand. "Please Hime-sama, if you will. I believe this next dance is a paired one to welcome a new year of harvest."

Though she didn't wish to have more contact than necessary with the Shogun, Rin forced herself to take his hand; opening her fan with the other to mimic the movements of the other women in the room. The Lady Kagura in particular was a very proficient dancer; her gentle swish and swirl of the fan moving like it was carried by wind.

"Did you know I almost lost that beautiful woman to Sesshoumaru once? It wasn't easy to get her back I must say so I treasure her a lot more now."

His words had caught her by surprise but before she could respond, her body was twirled together with his; each making a semicircle turn to symbolise the spiritual halves of a cycle.

"Sesshoumaru didn't tell you?" asked Naraku casually, his eyes watching her expressions closely as if to see if she would fumble.

"I don't believe it is necessary for him to do so your highness."

"Oh is that so? My mistake then. I just thought it was obvious seeing how he knew about your past relationship with Satoshi. Yet you knew nothing about his. My, even Hiroto would have told you by now you're the first woman he's courting?"

Rin was walking straight into his palm but she couldn't help it. What else about Sesshoumaru did she not know? Did it truly matter? "Yes, Hiroto-sama told me."

"That's what I like about that Horse. Never makes it a secret that he loves women. Makes love to all of them but never breaks their hearts. Wish I could do that now eh." The Shogun winked at her but there was nothing humorous in his words. Rin understood his point but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Then wouldn't it be better if your Highness rescinds this order? If truly Sesshoumaru-sama isn't the best candidate, then I wouldn't need to complete any further rituals with him."

His hands clamped down on her shoulders so hard that Rin was sure there'd be a bruise in the morning. "It's not that easy Princess. You see, the rituals have a kind of power of its own and not something I can just remove. The three of you are bound by something that is beyond your control; instincts that will require at least one of you to die to break the cycle."

It was a good thing that they had stopped dancing for Rin could no longer coordinate the thoughts in her head with the motion in her limbs.

"Of course, you can choose to go ahead with the full mating cycle and choose neither of them at the end. Though… at the rate those two are looking at each other, I doubt they'd make it alive for the final ritual. Is that what you want Rin?"

Stop it! She's heard enough!

"The South might offer you more kindness than you'd expect Hime sama. At least Hiroto will never subject you to cruelty or tests. And I believe you've had enough of those to last an entire lifetime."

Pushing off the Shogun's hands as gently as she could, Rin then took a step back and gave her dismissal bow. "It's been a pleasure your highness. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

Her first stop was to get a drink. Preferably sake.

The ladies in waiting were ever more obliging to be serving the only female Lord in the room; giggling to themselves as they poured her a saucer of sake. Rin paid no notice to them or to anyone else in the room; intending to slip out when a warm male hand curled around her waist.

"Ah Hime-sama, pouting doesn't do you justice." Her latest travelling companion took her empty saucer and replaced it with his full one. "You shouldn't have strayed too far from me Rin. I expect that wasn't a very pleasant experience."

She didn't know why she took that second serving of sake but at that moment, Rin couldn't really respond to anything else. Nodding, she allowed Hiroto to hold her trembling hands, feeling the comfort from his warmth. "Stay here. I'll be back with something for you to eat."

He had barely gone for a minute when a familiar scent and voice came gliding into view. "You do know every single male here is looking for you Rin-chan," said Miroku, giving her a wink. "But you're only looking for one aren't you?"

Rin lifted her eyes slightly, looking up into the kind face of her host and then past him until she caught sight of Sesshoumaru standing quietly on the opposite end of the banquet hall. Though he hadn't spoken a word to her since she arrived, Rin had sensed an ominous vibe coming from the Inu Taisho – no doubt in response to Hiroto's recent marking on her thigh.

Even her own nose, which had now become hypersensitive, could sniff out the Horse's scent on her despite the many layers of bandage and cloth she had around the mark. And if she could, so could every other youkai in the ballroom. Perhaps it was for that reason that Rin could not say for certain her decision regarding the white kimono hanging in her cupboard…

"Eh Miroku-sama! Are you trying to steal my dance partner again?" Hiroto's brusque voice interrupted her thoughts as he wedged himself between them.

"Uma Taisho-sama! Am so glad you're here!" Miroku tugged at Hiroto's sleeve, pulling him away from Rin. "Sango is about to die if she has to entertain another Boar Taisho's wives. Why don't you help her out Hiroto-kun?"

Ignoring the Horse's excuses, Rin watched as Miroku dragged him away – not before turning to wink at her. "He's going to do his rounds of security check in a minute. Why don't you head out and… talk?"

Taking up the offer, she slipped out of one of the backdoors and wandered the halls, following the scent of the Inu Daiyoukai.

She didn't take long to find him. It was almost as though he had slowed down just so she could catch up to him.

"Rin." He didn't turn as he said her name but continued walking until she matched his pace. "How is your father?"

"He's fine. Sesshoumaru…" When he ignored her and carried on walking, she grabbed an arm and yanked him backwards. "Look at me!"

"I can barely be in your presence Rin," he said, snatching his arm away. "I would never have guessed you'd go the lengths to test my resolve. Is this… your answer?"

Did he think she allowed Hiroto to paw her to make a statement? Perhaps she should have defended herself, saying she had no say in it; that the Horse had caught her by surprise.

Rin found herself slightly disappointed at how he thought this was all a game of pick and choose. If he had stepped in right from the very beginning and prevented the Shogun from reigning down on them like this, Rin wouldn't even have to choose in the first place! He was supposed to be her guardian; he was supposed to protect her!

Tiptoeing enough to level her eyes with his, Rin cupped his cheeks with both hands and forced him to hold her gaze. "Do you want me to choose you Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Unsteady hands clamped over her wrists, pushing her away gently but he made no move to let her go. For a moment, she thought he was about to lean down and kiss her but Sesshoumaru simply rested his chin on top of her head, pulling her close into an embrace.

Was this where he'd finally tell her how he felt about her? That he would make her happy; treasure her for their eternal lives?

Rin didn't know how long they stood in that position but the silence eventually got to her.

Like the burning sensation she felt the night she horse raced with Hiroto, Rin had the overwhelming urge to run, drag and play with this fascinatingly stubborn male before her. But when she looked up into his eyes, all she saw was a cold emptiness.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I warned you didn't I? That I will tear the Horse, limb from limb, if you chose him?"

For a minute, Rin froze. Why was it so difficult for him to just tell her how he felt? Was removing all threats and conquering her because she had no other choice his reason to be with her?

"Unbelievable." She shook her head slowly, wondering if she would regret this moment for the rest of her life. "Fine. Then you'll have to pry my hands off him first. Good night Sesshoumaru-sama. Your work tonight is much appreciated."

Pushing herself off him, she turned; aware that his eyes burned a hole in her back as she marched straight towards Hiroto's quarters – the wing on the opposite side of the castle from hers.

/

A/N: I'm not sure if I've mentioned who Hiroto looks like in my head but if any of you have watched Hakuouki, he will look like Hijikata (when he is smiling, coz Hiroto's character is not this serious). By the way, my smutty head wishes Rin could just go ahead with the two guys. Awesome scenes that would be but alas! And if you're wondering if horses can bite… well let me tell you, they can! Plus Hiroto's a youkai, not a pony so imagine him with sharper teeth


	16. Declarations of Love

A/N: I wasn't intending to post this so soon but as a treat this Christmas, here's a short chapter to leave us somewhat fulfilled yet still starved for more. Thank you all for the kind reviews. Next update will be next year!

/ / / /

Sesshoumaru had kept his eyes on her back the entire time as she stormed away from him, straight towards the Horse's chambers. It hadn't been easy to wrestle that arrangement with Miroku but Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted Rin anywhere near the Horse while under his watch.

And now she was walking straight into his arms.

Sesshoumaru was going to go crazy.

Oh he was aware of her desperate attempts to mask Hiroto's mark –the scent of herbs and powdered bandages mixed with the Horse's musk was so overpowering that he had considered simply ripping it off her to save them all the agony. But, the thought of seeing Hiroto's mark made him cringe, especially when he knew how close the Horse had been to her one most intimate part.

Standing rooted in his spot, he waited – a minute? An hour? He wasn't sure. But no Rin came back out the way she went; which could only mean one thing.

She was spending the night with the Horse.

"Unforgivable…" One foot before the other, he didn't notice the direction in which he was walking towards; the only thought was to pry those two away from each other even if he had to kill himself in the process.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The Sheep guard patrolling the guests' chambers accosted him halfway. "We've already secured this section earlier. Is there a problem my Lord? The guards at the Northern tower have not heard from you –"

"Let me through," he hissed through clenched teeth. If this youngling knew what was best for him… "Now."

"But… the guards change shift at midnight. If there's an issue –"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Shoving the Sheep youkai against the wall, Sesshoumaru doubled his pace as his nose searched out the annoying scent of the Horse; aware that it was getting stronger with every step forward that he took.

The scent was clearly one of a male just recently satiated by sexual release.

Not caring anymore for diplomacy, he banged on the door; ready to kick it down if necessary. "Hiroto?! Curse you! Get the hell out this instant!"

But the door remained firmly shut in his face. With restraint thrown out the window, Sesshoumaru drew his sword and blasted down the wood and metal barrier with a powerful slash from Bakusaiga. Not waiting for the debris to settle, he stormed right through; fingers reaching out for the male laughing hysterically –alone on his bed.

"Where is she?" he demanded, baring his teeth at the nonchalant Horse. Hiroto was in a lounging position with nothing but his hakama pants on and his hair clearly loosened and tousled from lovemaking.

"You mean the Hime-sama?" Hiroto yawned and stretched lazily as he regarded Sesshoumaru with a devilish grin on his face. "I allowed her to retire in her own room. Would have been too selfish of me to take her again… and again all night now wouldn't it?"

That did it.

Fangs elongating and claws lengthening, the flash of bright light was instantaneous between the two males; each shifting into their Daiyoukai forms. Swords would be too mild for their current context.

Launching first, Sesshoumaru dug his poisoned claws into Hiroto's neck, slamming the Horse down onto the floor. The impact of his force created a large crack in the tiles but he kept repeating the motion before sending the Horse flying across the room and crashing against the wall.

He was slightly pleased when Hiroto got to his feet; eyes fiery and nose breathing out heavily. Wouldn't have been fun if that simple attack had knocked out his opponent now would it?

Pawing his right front hoof a few times, Hiroto kept his eyes on him before charging straight on – the full weight of the Horse youkai ramming straight into Sesshoumaru's side and knocking the breath out of him. He had barely made it back on his four feet when the Horse started rearing his hind leg and had a kick aimed right for his chest!

Evading just in time, Sesshoumaru snarled; baring his teeth at Hiroto who breathed even heavier.

Their next collision sent both of them crashing out of the window, free falling down the tower and landing on the granite rocks beneath them.

"Given up yet Hiroto?" Sesshoumaru could feel at least one of his leg joints dislocated but he kept grinning as he struggled to his feet.

Next to him, the Horse's legs trembled just as badly; blood oozing out from the side of his neck where Sesshoumaru had slashed him earlier.

"Never. Unless you've given up Sesshoumaru."

"Never."

/ / / /

 _An hour earlier…_

Rin was surprised that Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped her –though she wished he had – and now found herself on the other side of the door, looking up into the beautiful face of the Horse Lord. Perhaps, under different circumstances, she might have even found him attractive and be overly thrilled if he had given her any slight attention.

After all, that's what princesses do. They exist only to court the attention of the most charming and eligible bachelors.

"I had a feeling you'd come here," said Hiroto, tucking a stray hair behind her ears. "You weren't in your room when I returned."

"We need to talk." Rin didn't miss the slight shadow passing across his face. "Hiroto-sama, I wished that this hadn't happened. That I could have had what my father had. Just the two of you as my friends and allies."

The Horse Lord smiled, bringing her hands to his lips; a kiss on each knuckle. "Making love to your friends are the best kind… because they will never expect anything more from you."

Of course, trust the Horse to always make a joke of her words! Snatching her hand away, she batted at his fingers. "How is that reassuring for any female Hiroto-sama? If I did choose you, I would not allow you to be with any other woman."

His lips curled happily. "Just say the command my love. As long as you wouldn't mind satisfying my insatiable need… every hour."

Rin rolled her eyes and took a step back. "It is exactly this type of behaviour that's going to rile up Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Well someone needs to take him down a notch. He's much too arrogant don't you think? Though… I'd expect him to be storming in here any minute now." Shrugging, he leaned lazily against his bed frame. "As touched as I am that you think I'd need protection from Sesshoumaru; I assure you that I can hold my own fight against him. After all, I _am_ a Daiyoukai."

Rin looked up in surprise at Hiroto. Were her concerns that transparent on her face?

"I'm here to stop that from happening Hiroto-sama. There has to be another way out of this. I do not wish anymore to be the Shogun's puppet."

But the Horse would hear none of it. Releasing a long sigh, he twirled her around and nudged her back towards the door. "I don't usually like to rush this but there's something I must do now." Another sigh. "If you wish to protect me, then help me protect my pride Hime-sama."

He winked at her as she stepped out, "I'll be thinking of you in my release."

And the door slammed in her face.

"Hiroto-sama!" She pounded the door a few more times but apart from a muffled 'go away', Rin realised it was useless to force her way in again. Hiroto was right. There was nothing more she could do now. It was up to the two of them to sort it out - hopefully using words.

Walking back the way she came in, Rin kept herself on guard in case she came across Sesshoumaru once more. There was only one route heading back to her chambers so when she didn't see him, Rin assumed that he had gone on his patrol as he originally intended.

Grateful that she escaped an interrogation, Rin quickly ran down to her room and changed into a simple yukata; fit for what she intended to do next.

As agreed with her father before they had left the Eastern castle, the Tatsu troops would rendezvous with her outside the palace grounds, along one of the major trading routes. Dressed as merchants and farmers, they shouldn't have attracted any unwarranted attention but Rin wouldn't be too overconfident.

Slipping as quietly as she could past the guards, Rin kept herself as close to the walls as possible; hiding in the shadows or running alongside palace servants whenever she had the chance. It was only when she finally escaped through the back doors of the servants' kitchens that Rin made a run for it.

If she was quick enough, the guards who were changing shift would miss her just by a few seconds. It was a gamble really, for Rin had gleaned the information from a palace maid who helped her dress earlier that day. Poor girl had a crush on one of the soldiers and gushed about how she would watch him from the kitchens until his shift ended.

Keeping her eyes on them, Rin held her breath and waited.

Just as the relief guards arrived, she dashed through the weeds and crept past the gates, not wasting a moment to see if they had caught her or not. From here on, she was going to have to rely on her stamina. She had managed a good look at the path from her windows earlier and knew that running along the bumpy muddy path wasn't going to be easy. But that was her only option for moving in the wheat fields next to it would attract too much attention. A slight sway in the grains and she would be caught.

Now that wouldn't be convenient for if she didn't meet with her troops by midnight, then all that they had planned would be for naught.

Trudging through the sticky soil, Rin soon found herself half deep in mud when she heard the first whispers. "Tatsu Taisho-sama! It's us!"

The captain of her third division army berated her slightly for getting herself in a mess but Rin reminded him that she was no longer a princess that needed cloistering. If he still thought of her that way, then it was probably not the best idea to have come here to discuss military strategy with her.

"Forgive me Taisho-sama. It's just I… we have never fought alongside women –"

"Rubbish. Our tenth division is made up only of female youkai is it not?" Ryunnosuke had told her about this special class of warriors who were often seen as an anomaly amongst the 'yang' Zodiacs –mainly the Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse, Monkey and Dog – for they were women on the surface but held the same raw masculinity and strength as their male counterparts. Often the menial tasks that they were assigned to didn't provide enough a channel for their excess energy so it was common to find them in construction, farming or in this case, the army.

"Captain Masako has my highest respects my Lord but she can be quite a stubborn –"

"As are you and every other male I seem to know. Now, more importantly, did you manage to get through the checkpoints without problems?" asked Rin.

"We weren't expecting that many random checks to be honest. There was one maybe every ten kilometres. For that, we must thank you my Lord. Your idea of hiding our weapons in the sacks of rice really paid off."

"That's a relief then. Did you pass by any other troops on your way here? From the way the palace is fortified, it feels as though Sesshoumaru-sama –"

CRASH!

Out of nowhere, two gigantic masses fell from the sky, forming a deep crater in the fields just next to them. Rin's eyes widened at the recognition of the two Daiyoukai forms –one of pure white and the other completely black –as they struggled back to their feet and continued trying to slam their weight onto each other.

As claws dug into leather and hooves trampled over fur, Rin watched in alarm as blood began spattering everywhere turning the yellow stalks into a crimson field.

"Captain, take the others and hide but stay contactable. I think… war might break out sooner than I expected." Rin clamped her eyes at the sight of Sesshoumaru dragging his claws along Hiroto's underbelly.

This personal battle raging in front of her would translate into an all-out war between the West and the South. And in her heart, Rin knew without a doubt who would win.

"Who are we fighting against my Lord?"

Rin opened her eyes and looked up at her Captain. "In this battle? The Dragon army will support the South."

/ / / /

The Inu Daiyoukai felt an excruciating pain –something worse than the physical injury inflicted on him. Like a limb torn from his side, Sesshoumaru felt the rough line of trust broken from him; a keen sense of betrayal that he couldn't quite understand. It was as if the tide of the battle had changed and there was someone – no, a very powerful Dragon youkai lurking in the midst.

Rin?

Stilling for a second he looked around, desperate to find her amongst the swaying stalks of wheat. But that moment cost him the advantage for Hiroto knocked him off his feet; hooves coming down to stampede all over his face.

"You look like hell, Dog. Give it up." Another hoof punched him right in the eye.

"No you need to die." Clamping his fangs over two of Hiroto's front legs, Sesshoumaru crushed the bones under his powerful jaws before tossing the Horse across the field. That should stop the powerful kicks for a while…

But from the looks of it, Sesshoumaru didn't think that either of them could get up… at least not immediately.

/ / / /

Rin had never felt so helpless all her life. There was no way she could have intervened without getting herself killed in the process which was why she kept on running, ignoring all the guards and palace servants until she arrived at Miroku's personal chambers.

"Let me in!" she cried, struggling against the guards. "I have to speak to the Tori Taisho now!"

"My Lord, no one is allowed in Lord Miroku's private chambers."

"Then get him the hell out right now!" When the guards hesitated, she screamed, "Miroku! Sesshoumaru and Hiroto are killing each other. Get out now!"

One of the guards ran into the chambers, fetching Miroku who stumbled out, dressed only in his robes and a sleepy Sango by his side.

"Rin, what is this racket? Are you alright?" The Rooster knelt down to try and comfort her but Rin only slapped his sympathy away.

"In the wheat field. Now. I can't stop them." She struggled against the guards and was released at Miroku's nod.

"Get the others," instructed Miroku before getting Rin to her feet. "Sango, if you must, tell the Shogun everything is under control. I will report to him first thing in the morning."

And with that, Rin, Miroku and a few of his personal guards hurried out of the castle grounds into the fields.

Basked only in moonlight, the wheat looked like a quiet lake; the soft swaying mimicking the ripples in the water. Nothing much stirred except the quiet whistle of the wind as it sent a chill over the gathering crowd.

And for a moment, in the absolute silence, Rin wondered too if she had imagined it all.

"Oh no Sesshoumaru..."

But she didn't. Miroku had spotted the two Regional Lords tossed at opposite ends of the field; their mangled bodies appearing even more ghastly in their human form.

"Get the nurses here quick!" ordered Miroku. "Kamisama, there is so much blood!"

Heaving the Inu Taisho's head onto his lap, Miroku held Sesshoumaru gently until help had arrived. Immediately, the Sheep Lord got down to pressing down any major bleeding and wrapping it up as best as he could.

"Miroku, have him drink this. It will fortify him enough to begin healing," said the Monkey Lord, thrusting a drinking pouch into Miroku's hand.

"One of my wives is making more," said the Boar Taisho. "She started as soon as we got word."

As the crowd got more and more compact around Sesshoumaru, Rin quietly took some bandages and whatever was left of the medicinal drink and hurried towards Hiroto. With everyone's attention to Sesshoumaru, it was as if they had forgotten about the other Lord coughing blood alone on the other side of the field.

Just when she thought that Sesshoumaru looked deathly, Hiroto maimed form was even more horrifying.

"Oh Hiroto…" she wept quietly, unsure of where to even begin helping him with his wounds. There was blood… everywhere.

Deciding to start with the deep gash around his neck, Rin stretched out the bandages and began to wrap the wound as tightly as she could. The circumstances were less than favourable for her but it was better than letting him just bleed out to death.

Next, she moved on to his arms – both of which looked like they had chunks ripped out and the bones completely crushed. She started with bandaging the open injury, winding the bandages as gently as possible so as not to dislocate any more bone, although that was the least of her worries.

Hiroto was rousing which meant that the lull that sleep previously offered would now leave him experiencing every single pain bombarding his senses.

"Rin…" Bleak eyes opened wearily; fingers trembling to touch her.

"Don't move." She stilled his hand while brushing away the hair covering his face. "Where… where does it hurt most?" Rin hadn't even started with under his robes yet…

"My name…" Hiroto still had the decency to smile! "You called… my name…"

Ignoring his rants, Rin undid his obi as best as she could before pushing apart his kimono robe. "Oh Hiroto…"

Punctured wounds all the way from under his chest down to his pelvic area – that slash Sesshoumaru did to his underbelly scored all his vital organs. He wasn't going to make it. Not with her fumbling administrations at least. The Uma Taisho needed serious medical help!

She was about to get to her feet when his hair wound itself around her arm. Too worried to be shocked, Rin knelt back down, following the force of the strands pulling her closer to its master.

"Just stay here with me Rin…" he whispered. "Look at me."

"No Hiroto… I have to go. You need help. Please." She couldn't bear to look at him anymore. How could he still smile when she could tell he was in so much pain?

On cue, the Horse Lord coughed and blood spattered from his lips. Bringing the edge of her yukata to his lips, Rin wiped it gently. "Hiroto… you must let me go. I can still save you –"

The hair around her hands wound tighter. "No… time. Just… stay."

"I will hate you forever for this," she whispered, holding back her tears. She could hear his breaths coming in shorter gasps, the hair gripping her going slack slowly and slowly.

And still, the Horse was all smiles for her.

"But… I love… you."

She knew the instant his hair laid limp on the ground that he was gone. Nothing – no amount of crying or shaking could wake him up now. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She had warned him didn't she? Why'd he let himself be thrashed like this?

"You can still save him Rin."

At the sound of that voice, Rin snapped her head back; eyes narrowing as she stared angrily at the intruder. Where did _he_ come from?

"You have won… your Highness." Rin brushed her thumb gently over Hiroto's cheeks. "Didn't you say one of us has to die?"

The Shogun crouched next to her, dangling something familiar in front of her face. "He's not dead yet. Just on the brink."

"What do you want?"

"Mates can heal each other did you know that Rin? A magical bond so strong it defies logic." Placing the pendant onto her palm, he beamed. "I can give this to you now if you choose Hiroto."

This close to her spiritual half, Rin's inner Dragon screamed to be one with its pendant. And yet, all that burned within her was a rage to clamp her claws around the Shogun's neck. "No."

The pendant was snatched right out of her palm. "What do you mean no? There is no reason to choose Sesshoumaru! He will make it. It was never my intention to let either of you die!"

"Hiroto's life is not a game… no one's life should be a game." Releasing her hold on the Horse, Rin got to her feet, holding her head high and matching the Shogun's stare with a furious one of her own. Drawing our Koryu, she held it straight out; tip pointing towards the Shogun's heart. "Shogun Naraku-sama, the East is now declaring war on the North, your majesty. Consider this prior notice."

The haughty face of the Shogun crumbled; disbelief written all over it. "You dare! You filthy little hanyou! I will burn all your villages, crush all your soldiers!" His hand went to his left, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of his sword. "And then, I will annihilate you!"

Rin was prepared to clash swords with the Shogun. This close to her pendant, the Dragon within her was a lit fuse, simply waiting to release its pent up frustrations.

But before the Shogun could even land a blow, something flickered in the moonlight –a silver blade resting horizontally at her eyelevel.

"Not a step further." Rin's eyes widened at the white haired Daiyoukai before her. "My mate has declared war? Then expect my troops at your doorstep too, your majesty."

Rin tried to pull him back but Sesshoumaru held his ground, his eyes flashing red once at her. She could see how hard he was struggling just to stand; his other hand clutching the bloodied bandages below his ribs.

"Sesshoumaru…" She would tackle him to the ground and knock him out of his craziness if that was what it took to get him back to safety. There would not be another life taken at her expense!

"Do you accept this formal declaration Naraku-dono?"

The Shogun's eyes lit up in a crimson fury. "Traitors… traitors all of you! Prepare yourselves then. I will not rest until each and every one of your homes burn to the ground!"

And with that, Naraku disappeared in the blink of an eye; all that was left of him was the call from his imperial horn signalling his departure.

/ / / / /

Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he had stood there, simply watching Rin holding Hiroto. Even without coming any closer, he knew that the Horse would not make it past dawn.

He would then have killed a friend for the female before him. If that was not enough for her, then he would formally concede defeat.

Sesshoumaru was about to return to the palace to continue healing when Naraku appeared out of nowhere, dangling Rin's pendant in front of her. Before he knew it, she had threatened the Shogun with her sword and declared war onto him. And now, so did he.

"You shouldn't be here. You're bleeding again!" Rin forced him into a sitting position. "Where are the others?"

"They will come for me when I call them."

Her fingers ran over the bandages over his ribs then over the ones on his arms and the side of his waist. "These won't hold much longer. Call for them now. You must return."

Stilling her hands, he then tilted her chin up to look at him. "I came here for you Rin…"

She might not know it, but he had heard her deep call of agony and pain even from a distance away –her Dragon mourning the loss of someone she treasured deeply. Even if they were not truly mated yet, Sesshoumaru's Dog had come to think of her as his and her grieving had saddened him as well.

"My heart aches to see you in such pain." He brought her close, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I will do anything for you." His eyes wandered away from her face to focus on the sword he had held out earlier to block the Shogun. By now, Rin should understand what this sword meant.

As though summoned, Tenseiga pulsed in his hand; the underworld guardians materialising only for his eyes. "I will save him for you… if you will smile again for me."

Looking down at her, Sesshoumaru wiped a tear trailing down the corner of her eye. He was about to save the one person who could potentially take her away from him forever and yet, Sesshoumaru felt no regret nor remorse at offering to do so. If she chose to be with the Horse after all this; then he would step away respectfully this time.

As gleaming brown eyes tilted up to look at him, Sesshoumaru caught the quivering twitch in her lips; the corners lifting up slightly.

For him that was answer enough.

Using whatever energy he had left, Sesshoumaru swung Tenseiga once, ridding Hiroto of the underworld beings meant to take his soul away. The soul catchers howled into the night, their cries only audible to him.

Staggering back, he watched as Rin left his side to cradle Hiroto's head onto her lap. The moment his chest started to rise and fall again, Rin covered her face with her hands as her body shook with the force of her emotions.

Perhaps this was where he should take his leave.

"Sesshoumaru… Thank you."

He turned and had his breath caught in his throat. Rin's smile radiated like a light filling up the darkened gloom in his heart. For that one moment, Sesshoumaru could only hear the pounding in his chest; his whole being arrested by the sight and sound of Rin before him.

And that was when Sesshoumaru knew, he would probably never find out what it meant to be loved in return by such a woman.

/ / / /

A/N: Sigh what a sad ending. So what do you think will happen next? Stay tune to find out!


	17. Deceptions and Confessions

A/N: Lemons in this one, so proceed only if you wish!

/ / / / /

The carriage leaving Tori Castle didn't wait for sunrise to make its journey. After saying her goodbyes to Miroku, Rin made arrangements to have her carriage ready for the four hour ride. She had calculated that it would be faster to travel to the Uma estate down south than to return to the Eastern lands.

"My Lord, are you absolutely sure that you do not need escort into the South?" The captain of her third division looked up into the small window of her carriage, concern etched on his face.

"We will be fine. After all, it would be unwise for the West to lay a hand on either of us. Not when their regional Lord has declared us allies."

Rin knew why Sesshoumaru had come to her defence and it was not for the magnanimous reason of aiding his mate –of which she wasn't. An attack on the north was imminent from the start and Sesshoumaru was merely using their situation as an excuse to execute it.

"Captain, please alert my father to prepare the troops for battle. I will meet him at the castle as soon as I can." Rin turned to check on Hiroto. "You may tell him where I will be… if he asks."

And with that, Rin set off for the South.

She was grateful for most parts that Hiroto had insisted on offering his southern horses during their trip to Miroku's castle for the beasts pulling their carriage now needed no guide. With their noses set on the scent of home, the horses sped through daybreak, almost as anxious to return to their castle as their injured Lord.

Looking down at the pale face of her companion, Rin pushed back his fringe from his forehead then forced her eyes shut. The tears that were threatening to fall had nothing to do with the sad creature on her lap but everything to do with the white kimono she had left back at Miroku's castle.

Perhaps… if circumstances hadn't been forced on her like this, things would have been different.

Perhaps she would have been overwhelmed; taken by surprise at the proposal, wishing her mother was still alive to witness the marriage that would inevitably take place. She hadn't even taken the time to feel the silk against her face, or wonder what Sesshoumaru was thinking when he selected the material. Did he pick out his matching black kimono too?

"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama... I wish I could be more honest with myself," she whispered, looking out into the dawning sky; her fingers unconsciously reaching up to stroke the fang that was still tied around her neck.

/ / /

When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he knew without a single doubt that Rin was gone. It wasn't just the scent of blood cloying his senses; he felt it deep in his heart – that web of betrayal and hurt weighing him down.

She had chosen to go with Hiroto.

"Miroku…"

A cold hand held him down gently. "No Sesshoumaru, you must not move. Your ribs are still healing."

"The troops…"

"They are en route as previously planned. Nothing has changed my Lord." Miroku helped him into a sitting position. "I… I did however send some troops Eastwards. They'll be joining Ryunnosuke-sama by the end of the week."

"When did Rin leave?"

His golden eyes met with the dark eyes of the Rooster Lord. "Two days ago. She went South."

Sesshoumaru forced himself into a kneeling position, pushing away at Miroku's efforts to hold him back. "No, then I must leave now to the Eastern castle. I'd rather speak to Ryunnosuke before she arrives."

"But my Lord…" Miroku sighed as Sesshoumaru got to his feet. "Very well. I shall prepare Ah-un for you."

/ / /

When Hiroto opened his eyes, all he could see was the slender form of an angel standing by his window; dark hair blowing in the wind.

He could watch her for an eternity but somewhere within him, even the Horse Lord knew she was not his to have.

"I wished that Sesshoumaru hadn't saved my life."

Startled eyes laid upon his face as Rin turned to face him. "Do not say that Hiroto-sama!"

Hiroto gazed away, not wanting her to see the truth behind his eyes. Yes, Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga was legendary throughout the regions but he never used it without a reason. Kindness and compassion was definitely not one.

And now Hiroto owed his life to Sesshoumaru didn't he?

"You should have gone with him," he mumbled begrudgingly. "He is the stronger one."

Hiroto kept his face turned facing the wall even as Rin's footsteps came closer; a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. "He is strong only because of the support he had in his own lands. And I am here not because you are weak but because we are friends. Are we not?"

He didn't want them to be friends.

"I couldn't just leave you Hiroto-sama. The Horse legacy will end with your death."

He had had enough. Grabbing Rin by the collar of her yukata, he pulled her down and on top of him –never mind the sharp pain under his ribs.

"Be with me Rin. Bear my children."

The Dragon female blinked a few times before unfurling his grip around her yukata. Her face bore no lines of expression – only a serene smile as she stepped away from him. "I'm just glad that you've come to now. If you need anything, the court physicians will attend to you. For now, I must return. War is upon us."

"War?" Was Sesshoumaru planning to attack the East because of Rin's decision to send him home? "I don't understand…"

To his surprise, Rin got to her knees and allowed herself into the lowest bow of respect; her forehead nearly touching her palms on the floor. "Forgive me Uma Taisho-sama. But I cannot concede to your request." She lifted her body into a sitting position. "I have declared war on the Shogun in exchange for all our freedom."

He wasn't expecting this. "Do I… should I prepare my troops?"

"It is not a light commitment my Lord," reminded Rin.

"Did Sesshoumaru offer his army?" The slight hesitance in her nod was answer enough. "Very well then mine will march out at dawn to join the Eastern forces. Allow me to accompany you home Hime-sama."

Forcing himself into a seated position, he halted her advance to help him. "This is only temporary my love. Though I'm allying myself with the West, it doesn't mean I've given up on you." His dark eyes met hers. "But… I promise when the time comes, I will concede amicably, if you choose him."

/ / / /

Sesshoumaru was already at the Eastern castle by the time Rin and Hiroto arrived with the Southern troops. Though she was dressed in a male kimono and hakama pants, Rin was still a sight to behold.

Hair tied in a single sleek ponytail, she carried her sword in the traditional left of her obi and barely looked out of breath as she strode in step with her father and Hiroto.

"Inu Taisho-sama, I wasn't expecting you here." Her serious expression softened slightly as she approached him, those brown eyes of hers flashing gold as he held her gaze.

"Neither did I." He had expected her to be by Hiroto's side much longer; those wounds he had inflicted would have taken the Uma Taisho another week at least to recover. And as his mate –

No, he wasn't even going to go there. This truce he held with Rin was precious. She had made her choice and he was going to respect it.

Sliding his attention to Hiroto, he gave an acknowledging nod nonetheless. "But I am glad to see you are both well."

The Horse Lord gave that arrogant grin of his; pleased that Sesshoumaru had greeted them as a pair. "As are you, Inu Taisho-sama."

Flicking his eyes from one to the other, Sesshoumaru tried to scent the mating bond between the two –such a scent would have been worn proudly by the male –and yet not a hint of his nor Hiroto's marks were evident on the female.

It was as if the events at Tori Castle had wiped the slate clean.

"Ano… Rin-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama is here on my invitation," interrupted Ryunnosuke, stepping in the middle of the trio and forcing their attention to him. "He is a guest. As is Hiroto-sama."

When Rin refused to look at her father, Ryunnosuke tapped a hand gently on her cheek. "In your absence, I had readied our troops as you instructed. Sesshoumaru-sama is merely sharing his attack plans with us. We are fighting the same war are we not?"

Sesshoumaru could see that the Tatsu-Taisho did not approve of her father's decision but she acquiesce quickly under his furious gaze.

"Tatsu Taisho-sama, before you refuse my aid, let me just say that I have my own personal interest in this war." Sesshoumaru looked down into those beautiful honey eyes and tried to keep his signature straight face. Judging from her slightly raised eyebrow, Rin seemed to have an idea of what those interests really were.

Not like he'd ever admit it to her.

"Inu Taisho-sama, it would be impudent of me to refuse help. Have your troops begun advancing north-west?"

"Yes," replied Sesshoumaru, drawing out the map he had prepared, detailing the movement of his troops and his proposed positioning of the Eastern troops. "Uma Taisho-sama, your troops will be on standby on the Eastern front as reinforcements. The mountainous region of the North will be too cold for most of your soldiers. That alone could kill them even before the Shogun's troops get to you."

The Horse Lord nodded. "The mountain range also doesn't give us much room to attack. Already I see you've advanced the Monkey and Sheep up the western slopes. Naraku-sama will be expecting us and once he draws us too deep in these mountains, we will be trapped."

Turning to Rin, Sesshoumaru forced himself to look at her without the haze of emotions clouding his thoughts. "I do not know the status of our courting, now that you have defied the Shogun. But… as your former guardian and a fellow Lord, I want you to be safe Rin. Wear the pelt I gave you and let Totosai forge a stronger sword for you. The diamonds he can fuse with Koryu if you wish." There was no need for him to remind her about his fang. "And… if you wear the stones that Hiroto has given you, they will strengthen the spirit of your dragon."

Before Rin could reply, Hiroto cleared his throat and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "This is the sixth week Sesshoumaru." Then lowering his gaze to Rin, the Horse Lord smiled gently. "Now that you've declared war on the Shogun, there is no need for you to force yourself to be with me Rin. You are free to do as you please, Hime-sama."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. The sixth week would have been meaningless seeing that the two had already consummated during the winter solstice. Despite her current lack of marking scent, Sesshoumaru couldn't not forget that heightened scent of release he picked up from Hiroto back at Miroku's castle –

Catching slight laugh in Hiroto's eyes, Sesshoumaru froze. That bastard! Did he purposely relief himself just to rile him up? Sesshoumaru didn't even pay attention to the scent of Rin then –he should have recognised it –and his actions inadvertently pushed her away! Had that been that damn Horse's plan all along?

"Ah Hiroto-sama, perhaps it is best if we just wait it out," whispered Rin, turning away from the three males before her. "At the end of next week, the cycle will end and the mating would have failed wouldn't it?"

"No!" This sudden outburst came surprisingly from Ryunnosuke. "Your Dragon needs you more than ever right now to be a pair. That's what mated pairs do… they lean on each other for powers – even that to heal. Alone and without the pendant, you can be killed!"

Sesshoumaru didn't wish to agree with Ryunnosuke. The former Dragon Lord, though well meaning, was not there when Rin laid sobbing over the dead body of their friend. Both of them – Sesshoumaru and Hiroto –have turned on each other, even to the point of wanting the other's death. Neither of them had the right to the hand of the beautiful creature between them.

She, who defied the Shogun's orders just so they could all live.

"That's enough Ryunnosuke. I do not wish anymore to be a burden to her. She may choose Hiroto if she wishes." Sesshoumaru turned to leave the room, but not before casting a sad backward glance at Rin. "But I will not let a single sword harm you Rin. My troops will wipe out Naraku's entire army just so you'll be safe."

/ / / /

Two days later, Rin called for Totosai; amazed at how quickly the swordsmith arrived.

"Ah Tatsu Taisho-sama, how can I not when that fang around your neck has been calling me for days? It's ready to be cast." The elderly swordsmith hopped off his three-eyed Ox demon and reached out for the chain hidden underneath her robes.

Slapping his hand away was futile for the old man moved with such lightning reflexes that the chain was snapped and in his hands within seconds. Examining it, he pursed his lips as he held it up into the light. "Curious… very curious indeed."

"Ano… Totosai-san, it is not my wish to carve a sword out of that. I have diamonds that Sesshoumaru –"

"Ah yes, yes. Perfect. Give me those!" Snatching the box from her side, he murmured to himself as he clashed the diamond and the fang together. "Give me your sword," he barked suddenly.

"Yes you see, I wish to fuse this with Koryu –"

Those big bulging white eyes eyed her suspiciously. "What? Are you deaf? Can't you tell that Koryu wishes to have a twin by his side? A yin sword." Totosai caressed the fang like he was caring for a baby. "Koryu had chosen the sword Nyoihoju to be its other half."

"What… I don't understand. How can my sword choose another?" Rin reluctantly handed Koryu to the swordsmith.

"Every sword ever carved has its own soul. It senses that you are perhaps not strong enough a master to wield it but doesn't wish to leave you side," said Totosai, rubbing the tuff of hair on his chin. "A loyal sword you have and very intelligent. It already knows what you yourself are in denial about Rin-sama."

Rin said nothing, not wanting to agree nor disagree with his assessment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama surely did not mean for you to have an offence sword. Thus this blunt tooth." He held out the fang to Rin. "He knew even before you did that this sword would not be strong, nor will it cut."

"Now what good would that be for me?" Rin didn't know if she should be annoyed or insulted that he had even offered her such an item. How would a blunt sword protect her?

"Hush!" Flicks of saliva spurted from Totosai's mouth. "He might not believe it, but Sesshoumaru-sama is so alike his father. You've seen Tenseiga have you not? You know what it can do?"

"So, he's trying to give me a healing sword like Tenseiga?"

The knock on her head came out of nowhere. "What are you, stupid? Surely Sesshoumaru-sama didn't intent this sword for someone so stupid." Before she could protest, he cut her off with another knock on her head. "The power of this sword lies in your words. Swing it as you say accelerate and you will move very fast. Command it to heal and it will heal whatever for you. Ah! But beware young one. Even Nyoihoju has its limit. Unlike Tenseiga, it cannot bring a person back to life."

Rin looked down sadly. "No, I do not wish to have that burden. Whoever wields such power must truly have a compassionate heart – even for the people he hates. I do not think I can do that."

"Why Rin-sama, perhaps you are not so stupid after all! Alright, I will give these to you when it is ready."

"Wait! You're taking both – hey wait!" But the swordsmith had already disappeared into the clouds above, mumbling to himself. "Great! Now what am I going to fight with? No sword, no pendant, no nothing!"

She could work with a bow perhaps, or maybe borrow one of the swords from the weaponry.

No – range was not her forte and the swords were made mostly for the male soldiers.

"Wait a minute! That's it!"

She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it earlier. Rushing down to the infantry quarters, Rin singled out the tall, muscular captain spouting a single knee-length plait. "Captain Masako!"

If she was surprised, she didn't show it. Instead, only a curious brow propped up as she banged her mug onto the table. "Tatsu Taisho-sama, how may I be of assistance to you?"

Pulling the Captain into an empty room, Rin bowed her head slightly in deference to the skilled fighter. "I wish to be a part of the tenth division for the northern battle."

"No."

Rin blinked. Masako didn't even consider it! Looking up, she narrowed her eyes at the Captain. "Then I order you to put me in the tenth division."

"No."

"You are defying your General?" Rin's eyes flashed gold slightly at Masako's insolence.

"You will be most protected with the second or third division my Lord. They have the strongest males, the fastest warriors. My soldiers, they are strong and cunning but we are no protectors."

"I do not wish to be protected Captain Masako. I want to fight and I do not wish to stand out in a sea of men – not when I am weaponless."

"Then hell no." The burly woman slapped a hand down her face and groaned. "Do you hate me Tatsu-sama? If you die under my watch, that's the end of the tenth division."

Clutching her arm, Rin shook her head. "No Masako-san, I do not hate you. In fact, I respect you very much. I know how difficult it is for your division to measure up against the men and yet you fight just as hard by their side. What I plan for this division is not an all-out offensive attack."

"Why do I not like the sound of this…"

"Look, it's no different from dressing up as merchants or farmers." Rin looked up into Masako's suspicious eyes and tried to smile. "I think we'd make a great travelling group of maikos!"

"My Lord!" Masako stumbled backwards, clutching her chest. "That is absurd! I will do no such thing." Then as though she caught herself, the Captain quickly straightened up and gave a loud cough. "Besides, maikos do not just wander around! Don't they follow a geiko or something? I mean not that I would know –"

"Yes you're absolutely right Captain Masako! Thus we will have a mix. And we're travelling – well, why not? We offer entertainment to the weary soldiers on their brave quest for freedom!"

Masako gave her a sideward glance. "You're killing me my Lord."

"I am trying to prevent that if possible Masako-san. You see, the Western troops have advanced into the Northern territories and have been ambushed at nearly every camping location. I don't want this to happen to us too. While the South have offered reinforcements, Hiroto-sama is still unable to fight and can only mobilise his troops at the end of the week. That's a whole five days we cannot afford Masako-san!"

"So you want us to try and weasel our way into enemy base and what… _entertain_ them till they're dead? They'll know right from the get go that we're no geiko! Just our speech alone -"

"There won't be much speaking Masako-san. Men –believe it or not – love to talk. Especially when it is of war and of their victories. Let them do the talking and we do the pouring of tea. You may be a soldier Captain Masako, but you are still a woman. And every woman pours tea for her father."

"Ah Tatsu-sama… very well. I'll prepare the soldiers for this. But I'm still strapping my sword under my robes. If any of those men try anything funny –"

"Yes, then you have my permission to do what you deem most fit."

/ / / / /

As the week grew closer and closer to an end, Sesshoumaru knew without a doubt that Rin had chosen Hiroto. Perhaps he could have forgiven her for taking the Horse home to heal his injuries but it should have ended there. Why then was she constantly in the company of Hiroto?

Even if she were to meet him halfway at the basecamps, it would be ridiculous to attempt any physical contact in the middle of war preparations.

Too much death permeated around these makeshift shelters –his troops meeting unexpected ambushes almost daily; explosives, likely set by the Ox youkai living in the nearby forests. Sesshoumaru himself wasn't sure if they were part of a tactical team employing guerrilla strategy or civilians hoping the setback would prevent the enemy from advancing further.

If things had gone as he planned, Rin would be lying on his bed; the room warm and wonderfully filled with the scent of snapdragons. Sesshoumaru would have gone the lengths to make her comfortable; hold and caress her all night…

Even, tell her he loved her.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Sesshoumaru shook his head to rid his mind of the Dragon Lord. He had enough on his plate as it was. The general of his Monkey army had also just reported a minor setback at the north-west border just past enemy territory. Naraku's forces had intercepted their calls for replenishment of supplies; shooting down the Tori troops carrying medicine, rations and ammunition.

Impeded by the shortage, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to issue a retreat. The towns closest to the border on the Western side might have enough for them to restock but having such a huge army presence near civilians would only invite unnecessary casualty.

He only hoped that it wouldn't take too long to gather fresh supplies.

Turning to the table that had been set up in the middle of his tent, Sesshoumaru pushed back the tile representing the Monkey troops behind the enemy borders on the map. Though the third and fourth regiment of the Boar army were advancing simultaneously, they were still too far to provide aid at such short notice.

And his own troops were too far East to be of any help either.

At the rustling from his tent entrance, Sesshoumaru raised his head; grateful for some advice. "Ah Miroku-san, I was wondering if we could move –"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Sesshoumaru-sama! You have to come!" Miroku grabbed the sleeve of his kimono, tugging at it until he budged. "There are… women. Lots and lots of women."

An eyebrow shot up in suspicion. "These woods are miles away from the last village. What do you mean women?"

Miroku's eyes sparkled at he looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I said women – lots of women. They're like rain on our parched lonely bodies – I mean souls…"

"Leave them be Miroku. It is men like you who make travelling for women so unsafe."

Sesshoumaru was about to return to his mulling when Miroku yanked his sleeve and pushed him towards the door. "You _need_ to see them! Not ordinary women. They are geishas Sesshoumaru-sama! Can we please hire them for the night? Please?"

The smack down his head was intentional, sending the Tori Taisho reeling slightly back. "Geisha? Absolutely not! You have Sango-san; do you wish to die Miroku? If she finds out –"

"Ah but she won't!" Rubbing his head unrepentantly, Miroku cozied by his side; his eyes pleading as he looked up one last time. "How cruel it is to march to our deaths and not have one last good time with a woman? Perhaps even you could do with one Sesshoumaru."

The Inu Taisho narrowed his eyes at the Rooster Lord. "Isn't it too early to speak of death Miroku? I will not have the general of my army be this cynical."

Though Naraku only had the force of three Zodiac regions, his army was still larger and stronger than any of the others –their strength derived from the power he held as a Shogun. Even if they managed to defeat the troops one battle at a time, Sesshoumaru knew without a doubt that the final battle would be between him and Naraku.

The outcome of that was still undetermined.

"I will send one to your tent later tonight – whether you like it or not. Rin isn't coming for you so stop holding yourself back." Flicking his hair, Miroku dashed out of the tent, leaving the opening flapping in the wind. It had been clever of him to do so for on normal occasions, Sesshoumaru might not have been that forgiving.

Still, he found himself blinking back in surprise at Miroku –the Rooster Lord's words somehow cutting closer to his heart than he anticipated.

/ / / /

Rin wasn't surprised when Miroku called out to her tenth division troops to come and entertain the soldiers at the Western basecamp. He had been unabashedly flirting with the head geiko –Captain Masako having the honours –before disappearing to gather more men to rally in his cause.

According to the military brief provided by Captain Masako, Rin knew that she would be passing by Miroku's camp before they crossed enemy lines. The camp was supposed to be a support base for all Eastern advances from there on, supplying intelligence and supplies for the combined West and East armies.

By her calculation, at least five units had already entered the Ox lands and at least one had proceeded past the Tiger lands into the Shogun's base. She had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would have been in that first regiment, likely directing all attacks from within enemy territory itself.

"My Lord, are you sure there is no other place for us to rest for the night? I've heard stories about this Miroku-sama and trust me when I say I have no control over the way my sword accidentally moves… maybe slice off his manhood –"

"Masako-san," whispered Rin in warning. "Miroku-sama might be a lecherous youkai but he is still the commanding general of this base camp. Without him, the troops will lose guidance."

"They're already walking in blind my Lord. That mess we just passed two days ago? Those were Tori soldiers blown up without warning. They – and dare I say we – are walking right into a landmine."

"Then wrangle out more information from him if you must. Ox youkai in general are very gentle creatures. I cannot imagine how difficult it must be for them to be destroying their land and lives in the process."

Rin allowed Masako to berate her on her softheartedness. Thinking of the enemy as kind and gentle would only backfire on them she said. But the lecture halted the moment Miroku came bouncing back to welcome them into the camp.

"Oh young Lord, we couldn't possibly," chimed Masako, batting her eyelashes at him. "To run such a handsome operation dry would be inconsiderate of us." Rin could almost believe her feminine giggles; that breathy quality of hers giving a sultry tone to her words.

Miroku had his tongue to the ground, peering up into Captain Masako's eyes. "But… I am the Lord of the West! I have a lot of money!" He winked at Masako and then at Rin who pretended to blush and hide behind her older geiko. "In fact I can pay for all of you to join me in my tent alone."

Still hiding behind Masako, Rin whispered, "Oh… are you Lord Sesshoumaru, the great Inu Daiyoukai of the West?"

Grinning proudly, Miroku nodded and pushed out his chest. "I can be whoever you want, my lady."

For a moment Rin wanted to laugh. Was Miroku's so eager for female company that he failed to scent her underneath her kimono and make up? Tugging at Masako sleeve, Rin whispered, "Do you wish to continue or not? We might be able to tap on their surplus of supplies."

Masako hid their faces behind an elaborate fan she whipped out from inside her sleeves. "As long as I don't have to sleep with any of these buffoons I'm fine. I suppose we could use the rest. These clogs are killing me!" Lowering her fan, Masako then turned to Miroku; an arrogant pout fixed on her face.

"You're such a tease my Lord! But alas we do not plan to stop until the next town."

"Iye! I insist! You look like you have been travelling for days. Why not… rest with us? I promise we will only offer warm meals and a bed to sleep for a night of… entertainment." Miroku's looked crestfallen when Masako turned away with disinterest. "Fine fine... music and sake only."

The Captain smiled, bowing slightly as a sign of acceptance. "But if you dare touch any of them, I will personally cut your balls off Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Ah! Of course! I wouldn't dream of it!" The Rooster Lord grinned as he led them into a large tent -likely where the soldiers had their meals. "Please make yourself comfortable ladies. I will return with more... companions."

By that he meant barrels of sake.

Gleefully accepting a saucer from Masako, he then welcomed the higher ranked officers into the tent, gesturing for the other women to pour each of them some sake.

"I think this calls for some music!" he announced, bringing out a kokyu and thrusting the string instrument into Rin's arms.

Finding herself suddenly relieved of sake pouring duties, Rin then took the instrument and sat at the end of the long table. Unlike the koto which she was more familiar with, the kokyu was a more delicate instrument that required a bow strumming over the strings.

Unsure if the other women could play, Rin then settled herself in and started on her song. Perhaps it was her subconscious or perhaps it was truly what her heart desired, but Rin found herself strumming the song she had once played for the Daiyoukai she might not see again for a long time.

How she had hated him so much then. Barging into her life, taking her as a ward against her wishes, marking her without permission. And yet, he had courted her after with much gentleness and consideration; allowing her to grow and accepting her worth as the Dragon bearer.

She didn't know when it happened but somewhere along the way, Rin had fallen so deeply in love with the Inu Taisho and hoping perhaps naively that he too had fallen in love with her. Just how many times in these past weeks had she tried to get the answer out of him?

At the sharp screech of an off-key note, Rin blinked back to the present and resumed playing her instrument. This might be the last time she would ever be in the company of allies, for there was no telling what might happen once they stepped into enemy territory.

Perhaps... if they were both alive at the end of this war, Rin would swallow her pride and court Sesshoumaru instead, right from the beginning.

/ / /

Sesshoumaru was halfway penning a letter to the Saru Taisho when the first scratchy notes of what sounded like music permeated the silence.

Rolling his eyes, the Lord of the West continued drafting his battle plans out for the Monkey troops; annoyed that Miroku had gone ahead with paying those women despite his disapproval. He knew there was no obligation for the women to offer comfort services but the fact that it was available disturbed him slightly.

Knowing that it was impossible to be with Rin, what did it matter if he did indeed lose himself to the touch of a woman now and again? He had no intentions of courting anyone else for at least the next hundred years.

At the sound of giggles and baritone laughter, the Inu Daiyoukai found himself storming out angrily from his tent – half wanting to disband the party and the other half wondering if he should join in.

But when he saw the group of geishas laughing and sitting around the fire with Miroku and a few of his generals, he marched out right away and started to grumble. "Is this the time for enjoyment?"

"Oh forgive my general Miroku. He doesn't know how to relax." The unmistakable voice of that damn bird called after him. "Oi Miroku! Why don't you sit yourself beside one of these lovely ladies?"

Did he hear the Rooster correctly? Turning back to the group, he eyed the half drunken Tori Taisho and shook his head. Pointing to the geisha by Miroku's side, he ordered, "Stop pouring sake for him. He's had enough."

" _I_ am Lord Sesshoumaru. You are merely a general, Miroku-sama!" The proclamation was laced with hiccups. "I order you to sit and make one of these beeee-uuu-ti-full ladies a happy, satisfied woman."

Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow was ignored completely by the loudmouth Rooster. But before Miroku could say anymore, Sesshoumaru marched back towards the door – but not before making his request heard.

/ / / /

Rin was livid.

She knew Miroku was merely goading Sesshoumaru but for the Inu Taisho-sama to actually ask for a geiko to serve him personally was unacceptable!

If it had been Miroku himself or even Hiroto, Rin might have understood. But this from the male who made mince out of his competition for her?

"Where are you going little maiko? Who told your to stop playing?"

Rin turned at Miroku's slurred words; her eyes focused instead on the female next to him. "Ah... forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama. I had thought it best to serve Miroku Taisho-sama since all my onee-san are occupied."

Miroku started to grumble but Masako leaned in and poured him a another round of sake. "Let her be my Lord. With that foul mood of his, our young maiko might be the best at calming him down."

Still complaining,, but somewhat appeased, the Tori-Taisho then rubbed his hand along Masako's thigh. " Consider it a free giveaway and I'll let her go. I'm not promising he won't do anything to her."

At this, Masako immediately stood up, a hand reaching inside her robe.

Not wanting to create an unnecessary civil war, Rin got to her knees and bowed before everyone. "I do not wish to be a burden my Lord, Onee-san. I will take this upon my debt. Onegaishimasu!"

Miroku was about to stand up to stop her when Masako pulled him back down, pouring him another round of sake.

"Ara ara! Let's not dwell on this too much my Lord. That child always had a thing for long haired customers. I'm sure she will serve Miroku-sama well."

Rin heard Miroku's muffled growl of what sounded like yes but she had already slipped out of the tent; only one thing on her mind.

/ / /

Rin didn't need to ask where Sesshoumaru's tent was; his scent was strong and powerful, even to her newly awakened youkai senses. Balancing the warm sake and cups on a tray, she placed them carefully in front of his door and announced her presence.

Entering his tent, Rin found it almost pitch black, the only source of light provided by a single candlestick. Though the predatory scent of the Inu Taisho filled the tent, all she could see of him was a dark shadow at the furthest end of the space.

"Leave the sake on the table. I've already lit the incense." Her eyes caught the glint of gold staring out from the darkness and a shiver of fear trickled down her back.

Flicking her eyes to the smouldering stick by his side, she noted that her time was almost half gone.

"Did you not wish for company Miroku-sama?"

He didn't answer right away; his eyes watching the incense burning past the halfway mark before stepping closer to study her. "Did Sesshoumaru-sama send you in?"

Rin turned away from him, not wanting to show her disappointment. Surely this close he could scent her, if not recognise her? "No I came on my own free will."

"Sou desu ka..." She found him moving towards the incense bowl to place another stick next to the nearly expired one. "Seems that I would like some sake after all," he announced before stepping forth into the light; a vacant look in his eyes. It was almost as if it pained him to be with her in this confined space, a reminder that perhaps she wasn't really who he wanted...

 _But it's really me, can't you tell?_ She wanted to scream. But instead, Rin picked up the sake bottle, whispering, "As you wish Miroku-sama."

Settling next to him, Rin pulled back her kimono sleeve just enough to show a sliver of her wrist as she served him the sake. The small gesture did not go unnoticed by the Daiyoukai but he made no comment as the alcohol was poured and consumed, poured and consumed until finally his saucer was pushed away from his side. "You may light another incense if you wish," he said finally.

Getting to her feet, Rin chose a particularly long stick and lit it. "Would you like more sake my Lord?"

Turning, she nearly gasped at the intense gold in the eyes staring at her.

"What I require is not something a maiko should be giving away freely." Though his voice was gentle, Rin could sense the dark edges of his control – a male at odds with his desires and the customary restrictions imposed on them.

Aware that her position as a maiko, though a mere facade, was causing him discomfort; Rin pressed her fingers over the tip of the incense and bowed in apology. "If it is an experienced geiko that pleases my Lord better, I shall call for my Onee-san."

Despite her bold proclamation, Rin remained rooted where she stood, simply waiting for her fate. Willing herself not to cry, she held his gaze for as long as she could before blinking away. It was a mistake to come here. Already her heart could no longer cope with the thought of him with someone else.

"I am very well pleased with what I have before me." Those golden eyes smiled at her as he stood up. "If it pleases you too, then take off your kimono and get on the tatami mat. This will be quick."

Cheeks burning red -from embarrassment or perhaps it was anger, Rin could no longer tell -she obediently worked on her obi, unfurling the complicated draping that signalled ironically her lowest status amongst the women. It had been intentional, to draw focus away from her identity.

But that meant, rendering her almost unrecognisable underneath all that too white make up. Was that why Sesshoumaru couldn't recognise her? Reaching for her handkerchief, Rin tried to wipe off some of the paint but was stopped by the deep voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Leave it."

Rin gave in to her curiosity and dared a backward glance, regretting it instantly as her breath got caught in her throat.

Standing completely naked, Sesshoumaru offered Rin a view of that lean expanse of his back, down to the narrow waist and firm, taut -

"Come," he beckoned, turning around slowly; a smirk on his face as their eyes met.

Rin felt herself blushing to the roots at being caught staring. Not that she could help it! This was the first time Rin saw anything past his waist and though she forced her eyes to his face, Rin was extremely aware of the swollen glands between his legs.

Allowing the last of her heavy robes to fall to the floor, she stepped out of the pool of kimono and walked silently towards him, all the time keeping her gaze on his face.

Sesshoumaru however was not as restrained; his eyes wandering down her body, even as his face remained expressionless. When they finally stood toe to toe, Rin angled her face upwards, intending to tell him the truth.

"I..." She never had a chance to say a word for he pulled her towards him, his warm body pressed against hers as he crushed their lips together. She wanted to protest, push and shove him away but Sesshoumaru was holding her too tightly; his lips parting hers forcefully, earning him an unwilling sigh from her throat.

 _No! Stop!_ Rin wanted him to kiss _her_ , not a random maiko!

And yet her body was weak against his assault, allowing him to kiss her deeper, his lips demanding for more as he gripped her arms tight. Breaking away from his kiss, Rin cranked her head sideways in disgust, hating that she wanted him despite the anonymity of their situation.

Sesshoumaru however didn't seem disturbed by her lack of participation. Turning his attention to her throat instead, he trailed kisses down the column to her breasts before lowering his head to capture one perky nipple into his mouth.

Her cry was instantaneous, her body responding by arching to feed more of herself to the ravenous creature. His hands had loosened around her and were now snaking it's way up her stomach to the full mounds of her breasts. Pushing them together, he brought his attention to both her nipples, one after the other; alternating between suckling and rolling the tender nubs gently between his teeth.

All Rin could do was tilt her head back and moan.

Her body was on fire. Rin could feel the ache between her legs -a sensation she was familiar with and yet unsure about -knowing without a doubt that she wanted, no _needed_ Sesshoumaru to relieve it.

As if reading her mind, the Inu Taisho released her breasts from its torture and slid lower until he was on his knees.

"Spread your legs," he commanded, gripping her inner thighs and parting them in encouragement.

"Dame! That's embarrassing!" Rin forced her knees together, not wanting to be exposed this way to him. She wasn't prudish to not know what he wanted to do but the idea of being this vulnerable to a man...

"Stop fighting me. It'll go much easier on your body if you cooperate." His insistent hands pushed her legs apart once more and Rin gave up any attempt at protesting the second his mouth landed on her sensitive mound. How his tongue moved to lick around the folds, dipping in and out of her slick entrance -she didn't care. Her only thought was not to scream out his name lest it ruined the fantasy.

Trying her best to keep her legs steady, Rin whimpered when she felt a finger entering her; the foreign sensation threatening to send her body into a fit of pleasure.

Then Rin made the mistake of looking down. Eyes closed, his face was pure bliss as he had his fill of her taste, those same eyes opening a second later to look directly at her as he added a second finger. The glint in his eyes, as if to say 'you're mine' was all it took to send her over the edge. Her body shook as she came, her knees growing weak before collapsing straight into his arms.

"As expected from an untouched flower." She heard him whisper in her ears before she tasted herself on his lips. "But I'm afraid I cannot remain this honourable any longer."

Easing her body so that she was faced down, Sesshoumaru pulled her rear slightly back, shocking her with the feel of his erection pressing against her bottom. Rin barely had time to get used to his presence when the tip of his cock slipped past her entrance and pushed all the way through, causing her to cry out in pain, before going completely still.

Lowering himself until his lips rested by her ear, Sesshoumaru licked the tip of her earlobe and began showering the back of her neck with gentle kisses. He continued kissing down her shoulders and nipping the flesh playfully, as though trying to distract her from the pain.

Rin heard his growl when he returned his lips to her ears, kissing and licking that sensitive spot just behind her earlobe. "I'm going to move now," he whispered.

Pressing their bodies together, Sesshoumaru then pulled out slowly, causing Rin to cry out first from shock and then from something else all together when he pushed himself in once more. Every nerve in her body was attuned to only this – the sensation of him moving in and out; his breath growing heavier with each passing second. Rin soon could feel herself anticipating his movements, meeting each of his downward thrust with an upward push of her hips.

"Rin..." he moaned into her ear as he buried himself deep inside her; Rin's body answering by clenching tight around the thick presence inside of her. "I love you."

Rin barely had time to process his words as his release robbed her of further coherent thought – the feel of his hot cum spilling inside her sent her on another earth shattering climax of her own. She must have cried out his name, and he hers but in that moment, neither seemed to care as they rocked along the waves of their combined pleasure.

When she opened her eyes, she could hear heavy breathing down her back before she was flipped to straddle on top of him.

"I'm not done yet," he whispered, entering her once more. Rin didn't know if it was the position, or that she could now see his face, but he felt much bigger and he moved much deeper inside her than before. "Kiss me."

Lowering herself, she allowed him to claim his kiss as she grounded her hips downwards to meet his upward thrust. That earned her a playful growl, his eyes flashing slightly crimson as he began moving faster in and out of her. Hands gripping her hips, he held her down as he pumped deeper into her; the sounds of their moans growing louder and louder.

At her next release, Rin buried her face at the crook of his neck and screamed, "Sesshoumaru!"

She felt him stiffening, before the now familiar feel of his hot release took over; his scent enveloping her like a protective shield. But this time, Rin felt something else twisting inside, like a hot brand closing over her heart.

Sighing in contentment, she allowed herself to fall asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms, tucking her head under his chin; their heartbeat and breathing slowing down as one.

It was only much, much later when Rin entangled herself from the beautiful sleeping form beside her. Covering him with a blanket, she watched the peaceful expression on his face, knowing somehow that this was the first sleep he's had in weeks.

Pressing a kiss on his forehead, she looked down at him for one last time. "Goodbye my love."

As she donned on her kimono once more, Rin tried not to think of the repercussions of her actions tonight and instead looked forward to the coming days; much of which were equally undetermined and frightening.

But this was the path she had chosen. Now it was time to face it.

/ / / / /

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope this update is a great new year fix for all of you. Yes finally Sesshoumaru and Rin have consummated their mating and yet, there's a slight bittersweet taste to it.

Also, a note about the use of Geiko/Geisha. The former is the term used in Kyoto and the second the more common one used in places like Tokyo etc. I chose to have Rin and Sesshoumaru say them differently to reflect the differences in their territories. But more importantly, my portrayal of the geishas here are not meant to be reflective of the actual customs and history (the fiction writer in me has gotten over the protests of my historian self). Though yes they use incense sticks to measure the time (and cost) of their service, they are not prostitutes; especially not in this era when this story took place. And if you haven't already suspected it, Sesshoumaru knew who Rin was the moment she stepped into his tent.


	18. The awakening

A/N: I wasn't expecting to churn this out but since I was feeling productive (am stuck home sick for 4 days) I decided to get writing! There's a small bit of lemon in this so just a fair warning. Enjoy!

/ / /

When he finally opened his eyes, Sesshoumaru knew that he was once again alone in his tent; all that remained of last night was the lingering scent of the woman who was now his mate. There would not be any more darting around. Sesshoumaru would kill any male daring to even breathe wrongly in her presence. That much, he could guarantee.

But for now, he would allow Rin to do as she pleased, hiding their mating scent if she wished – not that it would keep him away from her for long. Her taste had been so intoxicating that Sesshoumaru knew he could get addicted. How could he have held out for so long he didn't know; but it was worth it. The only thing now was to make love to her again when they were both honest with themselves.

It wasn't that he minded the little deception in the bedroom, but it bothered him wondering if the other women too were also in disguise. Who were they and what were their intentions? By his calculations, they had come from the East which only meant one thing – they were travelling into enemy territory willingly. Was she planning to infiltrate the enemy base? If so, she should have alerted him of her plans! Or at the very least the commander of this Western bastion. Surely she hadn't come through their camp for the sole purpose of consummating with him.

The thought didn't sit too well with Sesshoumaru.

Especially considering that Rin would have to entertain other men as part of her disguise.

"I'll kill them if they so much as breathe near her," he swore, knowing that this surge of possessiveness would only get stronger in the coming days. Already, the urge to hunt her down and devour her again was overpowering.

Getting to his feet, the Daiyoukai stretched, groaning at the slight ache of muscles satisfactorily used. As he got dressed, he tried to stop thinking of Rin and instead focused his mind on his task for the day. The plan had been to fly forth towards to the Tora caves and rendezvous with the first battalion. From there, the Shogun's palace was just a stone throw away.

But first, he intended to check with Miroku if they had news from the other troops. Truth was, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if the Tori-Taisho would even be awake at this hour. Knowing him, he would have probably passed out from his over-the-top drinking and lustful marathon.

Although... if those women weren't really geishas, then he wouldn't be surprised if he found the Tori-Taisho in pieces from putting his hands where it didn't belong.

Stepping into the tent, Sesshoumaru had to hold back his disdain at the overpowering smell of alcohol. Did they bath in wine all night or what?

"Miroku." That one worded command was enough to rouse the Rooster from his slumber. "Cover yourself for kami sake."

"Not all of us had a good night sleep," he grumbled, pulling himself up from the floor and into a kneeling position. From the look of it, Miroku had a bit of extra special services last night as well – or so he thought.

"Did you pay them handsomely as promised?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking around at the other similarly naked soldiers.

Miroku however wasn't as amused. "They're witches! I swear they used some sort of sorcery. One moment I had a hand down her kimono and the next, boom! She tossed me to the ground; her knee at my throat. Oh it was such a turn on."

Only Miroku would think that. For Sesshoumaru, this only confirmed his guess that the women were merely disguised. Likely soldiers.

"And how did you lose the clothes? She ripped them off you?" Sesshoumaru had meant that in the most sarcastic of ways but from the sheepish look on Miroku's face, he knew his guess wasn't far from the mark.

"I love them Sesshoumaru. We had a drinking game. Whoever lost each round had to strip off one piece of clothing. Easy right?"

But judging from the bare butts staring at him, it was obvious they lost. "So where are they now?"

At his question, Miroku turned bright red. "Well... you see my Lord, they have left... and they took supplies equivalent to their payment. A little too much I would say but – "

"What did they take?"

"A couple of horses... some rice..." But judging from his face, Sesshoumaru knew there were more.

"Weapons?"

"I honestly don't know how they got into the armoury Sesshoumaru-sama! I swear. They don't smell like Oxes or Rats..."

That was worst. "That's fine. I'd rather they leave well armed than well paid."

"Wha-at? I don't... I don't understand!"

Sesshoumaru tossed robes over his soldiers. "Were going after them Miroku. Those women weren't geishas. The Tatsu-Taisho was amongst them." Ignoring the jaw dropping in front of him, Sesshoumaru bellowed, "Get dressed you bunch of lazy birds. I expect every single one of you ready in half hour to report your strength."

/ / /

"Tatsu-sama, I do not mean any disrespect by saying this but we cannot advance further like this." Captain Masako held Rin at arm's length. "Your mating scent with the Inu Taisho will only attract attention to us."

Rin was about to argue when Masako covered her mouth with a hand. Struggling, the two wrestled into a hidden spot in the bushes. "What do you mean mating scent? I cannot smell anything!"

Besides, the mating cycle had been broken hasn't it?

"If I had known, I would never have allowed you near him! Here I thought the Horse was your mate to be. That male had been all over you when we were back home." Masako groaned as she pressed her forehead against a tree trunk. "Rin-sama, you're truly going to be the death of me."

"Teach me. Help me hide it! I'll do anything Masako-san. I cannot stop now."

The older female raised an eyebrow cautiously. "What makes you think I know of such things?"

Rin had assumed. "You don't look like a virgin to me. And I mean that in the most respectful way. So teach me. I'm at your mercy."

Masako was still groaning when she led Rin down towards a nearby stream a little while later. "First let's get you cleaned. I need to get that dog stench out from under your skin!" Rin was dunked underwater; her hair scrubbed and pulled so hard she yelped. "Silence! You're a soldier! This pain is nothing compared to what you'll face on the battlefield."

What happened next made Rin regret asking Masako for help. The female youkai had unearthed a flat comb made from Dragon bone and laid it flat at the base of Rin's neck. Initially she thought her hair was to be combed but to her surprise, Masako began to sweep the bone down her neck all the way to her waist.

"I can't... it's too much..." Pain. Like her skin was being stripped from her body; the wound then smeared with hot oil.

"I'm not even using force," snapped Masako, holding her down even harder. "Bear with it my Lord. Didn't you say you'll do anything?"

Rin was screaming – or trying to but Masako had placed a piece of wood between her teeth so all her frustrations translated to tears. "I'm going to kill you after this..." Her threat a muffled declaration.

"Yeah yeah yeah. A Tatsu youkai has thick skin so the pheromones linger. The more you allow yourself to focus on the pleasure, the more knots of scents you get. Like this." Masako scraped the comb down in a single stroke – hard.

"You're dead!" The wood between her teeth was spat away and Rin could, feel her inner Dragon rearing to roar and claw at its opponent. "Stop it!"

The Captain's hand stilled and an unfamiliar scent filled the air.

Fear.

"My Lord you are..."

On fire.

Every inch of her naked body was aflame and as she looked into the water's reflection, Rin caught the bright yellow glow of her eyes. Impossible! Rin was only a Hanyou; such an ability was unheard of!

"Go! Leave me." Rin didn't know her limits and though she had threatened the Captain just minutes ago, Rin had no intention of hurting Masako. Not waiting until she was alone, Rin submerged herself and swam as fast as she could away from the river bank until she could no longer feel the earth beneath her feet.

When she opened her eyes, Rin panicked when she could see clearly, even under the slightly murky water. Lifting her hands up, she noticed that they were still covered in flames; the water doing nothing to tame the fire.

And that's when Rin, for the first time in her life, felt fear.

"Sesshoumaru..." she whispered instinctively, desperate for his presence to calm her. Curling herself into a ball, Rin remained underwater, floating and frightened. _Help me!_

/ / /

Sesshoumaru had gotten news that Hiroto's Southern troops had finally arrived at Lake Mio – the water body separating the central Eastern lands and the North. Perfect timing.

The Ox troops had already begun crossing Lake Mio into Tatsu territory but with the Usagi soldiers holding off the Tigers on the North-eastern front, reinforcements were desperately needed.

"Miroku, hold off my plans to the northern caves. I need to speak to Hiroto – "

The sudden flash of fear felt like ice water poured down his back. _Rin._

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ignoring Miroku, the Inu Taisho locked himself in his private tent and took a deep breath. Where was she? Was she under attack?

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru did what felt almost natural to him – he thought only of her face, her voice, her scent. _Rin, I'm here._

The resounding scream in his head sent a cold spike of fire down his body. _Rin! Tell me where you are. Please!_

The sobbing that came after knifed through his heart, almost too unbearable for him to bear. Not knowing what else to do, he sent as much calm and gentleness as he could towards his thoughts of her. He had to – no, he needed to desperately hold her, protect her.

He had to find her.

/ / / /

The cool blanket of warmth covered her, extinguishing the flames. Rin had heard Sesshoumaru's voice and she had struggled to call back but all she could do was scream.

But he had heard her... or maybe it was just her mind telling her he had. It didn't matter because the more she held to the image of him in her head, the stronger she felt and the more control she had over her muscles. Emerging from the water, Rin raised her hand and was shocked when she couldn't see any trace of the fire, nor any burnt marks on her skin.

And yet, as she held her palm out, Rin only needed to think about the flames before a spark burst in her hands; the ball of fire like a miniature sun.

"Perhaps, I'm not so weapon less after all..." she mused. Even so, she needed to keep this from as many people as possible. Rin still needed to learn control or she might be more a danger to those around her than of any help.

It was with this heavy heart that she swam back to shore and began to put on her clothes. She was halfway tying her obi when she heard the slight rustle of leaves.

"Who's there?" The scent was clearly not any of her kind. "Show yourself or I'll scream."

A pair of bright blue eyes peeked from under a big leaf. "I... I'm sorry!" The tiny figure of a girl came into the light; her frame thin and covered with dirt. She had to be no older than five.

"How long were you watching me for?" Rin zeroed in to the girl's hands. "You smell of saltpeter." Had this child been burying explosives nearby?

"You're... you're a dragon! You're the enemy!" hissed the girl. "I'm telling my Okaa-san!"

Acting purely on instinct, Rin launched herself at the child and gripped her tight. "Yes I am a youkai, just like you. But I mean no one harm. See my clothes? These are the dress of a maiko." To prove her point, Rin released the child just long enough to let her examine her clothes.

"Maiko?"

"Hai. I sing and dance and sometimes pour tea for people. That's my job." Rin held the child's hand and opened up her curled fingers one at a time. "I don't always like it but sometimes we have to do what is necessary to survive. You understand that don't you?"

Those blue eyes blinked rapidly before the girl burst into tears. Clutching her kimono, the child hung onto her and heaved her fear and sadness.

"We should take you home. Or your Okaa-san will be worried right?"

"My Okaa-san is dead," whispered the child, her voice so soft Rin almost missed it. "Otou-san and Onii-san are all I have but they're gone now with the army. It's just Yuki-chan now..."

"But surely someone is looking after you? Okay let's go back together shall we? If you're scared, I can ask some of my Onee-san to come with us. I'm sure you're in no trouble." Though she said that, Rin had her suspicion that the child would be punished severely for even speaking to her. Fear was clear in the child's eyes but Rin was glad that the war had not yet robbed her of some innocence. It would have truly broken her heart if the child had been soulless.

"You want us to follow you into the Ox village? You know we don't touch civilians." The crisp words sounded almost odd coming from Masako's painted lips. "For all we know, it's a trap."

"It's may be but we're not really defenceless geishas either. I say we investigate this land mine situation. We'll need someone to help us navigate safely don't we?" And if she had it her way, Rin would minimise the casualty and make her way right to the heart of the conflict.

The Shogun needed to die.

"Alright. But stay close to me Rin-sama." Masako's smile was barely visible beneath the worry etched on her brows. "Whatever just happened earlier... I take full responsibility. It will not happen again my Lord."

Rin wanted to dismiss the apology but she knew it would only be insulting to the Captain. Instead, Rin tested to see if her mating scent was still obvious.

"I don't know how it's possible my Lord but you smell..." Masako looked almost apologetic. "Human."

That was impossible! But Rin refused to allow her concern to affect the situation. "All the better to aid us in this mission," she replied calmly. "Come, the girl is waiting for us."

Lead by the Captain, Rin held on to the child's hand as four other geishas flanked them. The escort might have been a bit much if they were in military gear but in their kimonos, they blended into the Ox town – which seemed to be made up of only women.

Everywhere they turned, Rin could only see female youkai merchants, farmers and even construction workers. Did all the men leave this town to join the war?

"My Okaa-san lives in there," pointed Yuki-chan to a large, opulent mansion. It stood out from the others for it was made of stone, unlike the stick and mud houses favoured by the peasants. Judging by the look of terror on the child's face, Rin had a bad feeling that this 'Okaa-san' would be no different from the mother of a Geisha house.

"Masako."

"I know."

Rin felt Yuki-chan clenching her hand tighter as the front door swung open, revealing a slightly older girl of about twelve. Like Yuki, her hands and face too were smeared with dirt and the smell of gunpowder was overwhelming.

"Yuki-chan! Okaa-san has been looking everywhere for you!" hissed the girl before looking up at Masako. "Ano... how can I help you Onee-san?"

"I believe this girl, lives here. Is her mother in?"

With trembling feet, the older girl led them into a tea room where the matriarch of the house was waiting on velvet pillows. Her legs were crossed and she leaned back lazily with an opium pipe in one hand.

"Geishas? We wouldn't need your services here. Unless you came for a reward of returning a lost child?"

Masako politely introduced herself as the eldest sister of her group of women and offered her highest praise for the order that the Okaa-san had instilled in this small female run town.

"We had not meant to pass by here at all but my maiko here had a little accident and we need some medicine. If it wasn't for your little girl, we would not have arrived here safely."

"Do you have money?" The pipe was put down slowly as Masako took out a purse from under her robes.

"It is not much but the best medicine to treat burns, if you have any. We were so lucky to have escaped an explosion but my beautiful little sister here was not so lucky." Masako made a show of pointing to Rin's feet. "You would understand that even a small scar would be detrimental to her livelihood. Not to mention she has a whole lot of debt to pay!"

As the Okaa-san studied the coins before her with interest, she barely looked at Rin or at the supposed injury. "Fine. But you must leave by tomorrow. We have a lot of work here. Visitors aren't usually welcomed."

The room where she stuffed the six of them was no better than a grain storage but Rin made no complaints. She had seen the kegs of gunpowder tucked away behind rice sacks on their way here and if the young girls covered in dirt were any indication, Rin had a feeling that this land mine operation was a desperate attempt by the village to seek resources and financial help from the Northern capital.

"We must not linger here my Lord. This cover of night should give us time to search for a map of their mines but at daybreak we must leave. Miroku-sama has to be notified and we must go to the next town and find out just how many of these civilian factories there are."

Rin couldn't agree more with Masako.

No longer dressed in their usual kimonos, the women didn't look that much out of place in their plain yukatas as they disbanded once they reached the main streets. The night scene was a complete reversal of what they had seen earlier that day. Where previously only women dominated the streets, it was now filled with soldiers – many of whom were Ox youkai from the looks of it – and they were being treated to warm meals and even warmer bodies.

Having split from the others, Rin was now on her own, trying to be as invisible as possible; taking refuge in the shadows at the edge of a small outdoor stall with a small bowl of noodles before her. Though her stomach rumbled, Rin made sure to eat as slowly as possible so that she could take her time listening in to the conversations of the men crowding a few tables in front of her.

"Ushi-sama himself is leading the first battalion past the Eastern frontiers. Heard they met Southern resistance upon reaching shore."

"Ehh! Is everyone against us? Surely with such combined forces, we wouldn't be able to –"

"Quiet you fools! Do you think now is the time to be spreading negative rumours? I'm nauseous thinking about our confrontation with the Western armies tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry too much. I spoke to the Mama of the village. She said there was no way an entire army can evade the new explosives she's prepared for them. Heard she got the girls to hide them real good so I doubt even the Inu youkais can sniff them out! If we're lucky, we might just have to bury their pathetic remains."

Rin froze. She _had_ to find out the location of the mines! The Oxen would never damage land unnecessarily. If they had indeed delineated some to be destroyed by the explosives then there had to be spaces that were safe even for their own kind to walk on.

Determined that these soldiers had some form of intel, Rin raised her hand to signal to one of the waitress to come forth. "Please send a bottle of sake to the gentlemen over there. I believe they have fought hard in this war and deserve it."

Rin watched as the alcohol was served to the soldiers. Cautious, they took the saucer to their noses to smell for poison –of which there was none.

"This is courtesy of the lady over there good sirs," whispered the waitress shyly before running off.

As if on cue, Rin raised her own sake cup and smiled to the soldiers, hoping that they would take a bite of her bait.

They did.

"You must be a very rich lady to be buying strange men drinks," said one of the soldiers, beckoning her into their group. "Don't see many men in this town do you? Heard all the men were taken to join the army."

Playing along, Rin laughed from behind her hand. "Hai. Not to mention that you're all so pleasing to the eye. Plus, you've fought so hard for all our safety. I wanted to reward you for that."

"I'm sure you could reward us in other ways too pretty lady."

Rin wanted to chop off the finger daring to touch her cheek but she remained smiling. After all, she needed something from them. "Goshujin-sama, you're such a tease. I am however happy to pay for as many bottles of sake that you want tonight. I couldn't help but overhear you are to go into an important battle tomorrow!"

The soldier closest to her made a face. "Heard a Daiyoukai is amongst them. I really don't want to fight him."

Pretending to shudder, Rin poured him another round of sake. "But we have planted enough explosives to halt them haven't we? I am sure Okaa-san would have taken good care of that."

"Oh she's a genius! She even gave us this so we won't blow ourselves up so suddenly. But it's for army personnel only." The soldier holding a scroll winked at her as he tucked it back into his obi.

That of course was the man she needed to cozy up to. Scooting closer towards him, Rin poured more sake and listened to more of their heroic adventures from the northern mountains. Apparently the troops passing by this town were commanded by the Tiger youkais. It wasn't surprising considering that the Tora clan was built as a warrior nation – even the women were conscripted into the army.

It was nearly two in the morning when Rin finally managed to slip the scroll from the sleeping soldier's obi and made her way back to their guest shelter.

"Rin-sama! Oh my god you got me so worried!" Masako was even more displeased when she heard what Rin had done to get the map. "That was risky! You could have been found out!"

Ignoring the Captain, Rin opened up the scroll and frowned. "What the hell is this?" Small crosses were drawn on the fields of crops and water bodies. It wouldn't make sense for them to hide explosives there!

Pushing her over, Masako brought the light closer to the map and tapped her finger on the crosses. "This is a layout of their attack positions. Oxen can stand the river current for long. I'm not surprised if they planned to just sit and wait until their enemies came forth to collect water."

Rin felt thoroughly let down. Had she allowed some lowly soldier to grope her just for this? "How is this helpful? Knowing their position is not what we want! Our soldiers will be dead even before they could corner these Oxen –"

"Hold up Rin-sama." Masako traced her finger down the river path up towards the mountains. "I'd rather face the odds of battle head on than the uncertainty of being blown up at the next second. _This_ is our way through the Ox territory." Turning to one of her subordinates, the Captain instructed her to head back to the Western base camp and deliver the information. "Stay close to the water at all times."

/ / / /

After a harrowing argument with Miroku four days ago regarding his next movements, Sesshoumaru had conceded by taking Ah-un north towards the base of the Nezumi mountains where his first battalion of Inu youkai troops were waiting for him.

" _I'll lead a search team myself into the Ushi territory and look for Rin. I promise," Miroku had assured him before he left. "You will know about it the moment I find her."_

Sesshoumaru didn't doubt his friend and ally but it made him extremely uneasy to have his mate unprotected and away from him. It didn't help that his parting words with Hiroto were just as disturbing. Despite his efforts to hide his mating scent, the Horse was gifted with a rare nose that could sense the bond even skin deep.

" _Now this is a big surprise. No wonder you were hesitant to meet with me. So unlike you to be dishonest Sesshoumaru-sama," he had teased, holding both his hands up in mock surrender. "Well, so you've won… but don't take it for granted Inu Taisho-sama. If you die in battle, I have no qualms taking second place. I'm sure Rin would appreciate my shoulders to cry on. I might even be kind and let her use my body to –"_

" _That's enough. If you do not value your life, I'd suggest we move on to discuss our battle plans. Isn't that why you're here Hiroto-sama?"_

Truth was Sesshoumaru had made a slight miscalculation when he met with Hiroto. Though the South had promised to support the war efforts, it was only during their discussions that he realised that the Horse Lord had no intentions of supporting the Western troops. His only aim was to protect the East; to protect Rin.

That was _his_ job as her mate! Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow someone else to take that responsibility so lightly. It was for this fact that Sesshoumaru chose to keep Rin's real whereabouts a secret from Hiroto. The fewer people who knew what she was up to the better.

Still, it didn't take away the fact that he worried about her. Every now and again, he could feel a throb in his heart that had nothing to do with his own heartbeat. It made him wonder senselessly what she must be feeling; if she was hurt; if she needed him.

"I have to focus!" Sesshoumaru hated that his thoughts were consumed by Rin. If he needed to defeat Naraku, he had to be at his very best.

"Inu Taisho-sama, forgive me for the intrusion." The knock on his tent had Sesshoumaru fumbling for his composure. Giving a severe command, the Captain of his first division troop walked in and gave a deep bow on his knees. "Miroku-sama has sent a hawk my Lord."

Was it Rin? "Tell me," said Sesshoumaru in the calmest voice he could. Honestly, he would rather tear the letter away from his Captain and read it himself.

"The base camp has received intel from Dragon scouts that the water ways were the safest route to reach the Northern mountains." Sesshoumaru waited for the bad news. "But, the streams were not empty… the Ox troops that were stationed there were taken down swiftly but it was the Tora soldiers that they could not defeat."

Sesshoumaru had no doubt that Rin's group of geishas had supplied that information. But at what cost?

"What's the casualty?" he asked.

"It seems that the Ox troops were commanded by Tiger youkais. A good ten of them was enough to wipe out Tori-Taisho's entire third unit. The rest had retreated." The Captain offered him a small scroll of what looked like a map that had been redrawn in Miroku's scratchy handwriting. "This was the last enemy formation gleamed by the scouts. I'm sure by now they have been reshuffled. But their locations pinpoint to a safe grounds not infested by the mines."

"Anything else?"

The Captain was dismissed when he had nothing more to add, leaving Sesshoumaru to his own thoughts. Tomorrow another battalion of his should be arriving from the Northwestern side and together they would enter the infamous caves of the Tora nation – youkais bred for war.

Fear perhaps would have been natural, for the Inuyoukais were not used to fighting in dark enclosed spaces but the emotion that Sesshoumaru had had nothing to do with the impending battle with the Tigers; his heart ached with worry at not getting out in time if Rin ever reached out to him like she did a few days ago.

His only consolation however, was that he could still sense her which meant that she was alive. Anything more, he couldn't tell – where she was or what she was feeling. He didn't know if it was because she was only part youkai or that their mating bond had yet to mature.

Sesshoumaru had heard of mates who had been so closely bonded that they could meditate and travel to where the other was, without needing to move there physically. But with Rin however…

She was too stubborn a Dragon to allow that.

Choosing to retire for the evening, Sesshoumaru stripped off all his armour and stepped out of his hakama kimono. Taking a damp cloth, he ran the material down his body; tracing the dual streaks of purple down the length of his arms and on the side of his waist. These were the only manifestation of his youkai self in human form.

Had Rin, as a hanyou been repulsed by them? He had remembered her unblemished body and wondered what secrets she would harbour on her skin once her Dragon took full control of her body. Oh he had seen the playful beast behind those eyes; the lust and desire to play with him as her mate calling out to him. Sesshoumaru would be lying if the thought of both of them mating in their youkai form didn't turn him on. He had never been so privileged to see a female youkai in her true form before but from the stories he heard, they were of a rare beauty.

Draping a robe over himself, Sesshoumaru curled into his makeshift bed, somewhat disappointed that there wouldn't be any maiko making a welcomed appearance at his tent tonight.

"Rin…" he breathed out her name as slumber took over; the image of their tangled limbs a precursor to his dreams.

/ / / /

 _Like two unlike poles irrevocably attracted to one another, their lips met in fervour; hands desperately tearing at each other's clothes. Rin could not think of anything else the moment Sesshoumaru's lips covered her quivering nipple, feeling his teeth graze the sensitive bud as he suckled hard. Tilting her head back, she thrust her chest forward to give him more access. Whatever he was doing to her body, Rin couldn't even describe but she knew that if he didn't take her there and then, she might actually pass out._

 _Fingers threading through his long white hair, Rin held tight and forced him to look up. Oh those amber eyes; she could get lost in them forever._

" _I want to touch you," she whimpered, watching the sly smile on his face as he brought her fingers down gently between them. Even in the darkness, she could still make out the erotically sexy build of his torso. And somehow it was all hers… for now._

 _Trembling slightly, she dared herself to touch and almost groaned at the sturdy feel beneath her fingers. Moving her body forward, Rin gave an experimental lick at the side of neck and heard him take a sharp breath._

 _She grinned and started kissing downwards, as far as she could until she met the curls just south of his navel. But before she could proceed, Sesshoumaru was pulling her body forward; lifting her up until she was straddling him, her groin directly over his erection._

 _When she began to gyrate her hips to demand his attention, her exquisite lover simply smiled and moved forward to press a kiss down her throat and over her collar bone. She could feel him leaving tender bite marks as he made his way down but Rin was too giddy with pleasure to stop him._

 _The moment his fingers stroke her heated flesh, Rin let out a loud moan, tilting her head back in agony. He was teasing her, rubbing her lightly in slow circles; his eyes watching her face intently for every reaction._

" _More… please," she pleaded, rubbing her bottom closer to his fingers. She caught a smirk on his face before he plunged two fingers straight up into her dripping wetness, moving it in and out with alternating rhythm. Rin was grinding her hips down, demanding more and more from him. He was touching her just the right way and with just the right pressure that she wasn't going to be able to hold back…_

" _Sesshoumaru…" The first wave of orgasm hit her hard, shaking her body as the ripples of pleasure coursed through her body. He didn't pause but continued to plunge his fingers faster and deeper even as warm liquid started to coat his fingers copiously._

 _When Rin finally opened her eyes; the tide of orgasm subsiding, she blinked as she watched him pull his fingers out of her and lick at the wetness dripping down his hands. Even that one simple move looked highly erotic to her._

" _I want you inside me."_

" _My pleasure."_

That dream felt too real that when Rin woke up, she was not surprised to find her thighs sticky with remnants of the surreal lovemaking. Even in a dream state, Sesshoumaru had been possessive with her; marking her body as he willed from her neck to her breasts and even lower…

What was this need taking over her rationality? Rin had never desired the InuTaisho with such desperation before but all she could think about now was equally devouring him and marking him as he had done to her.

Throwing back her covers in panic, Rin fumbled for the light, trying to focus her eyes on her body. "Oh thank god… no marks." But that meant nothing. Just lifting her hand to her nose had sent her recoiling back at the intermingling of their scents – the same ones she had tried desperately to hide.

And now her mating scent would no doubt be a dead give-away to her identity and location. Not wanting to risk it, Rin crept out of her tent and took a dive in the stream not far from their campsite. It had been Masako's idea to travel along the river path, for their safety in more ways than one.

Rin knew that the Captain was aware how much she needed the soothing water should such a flaming episode happened again.

Like now.

Her body was burning hot; the skin glowing like smouldering embers. Even if she wasn't completely engulfed in flames, Rin had the feeling that she was slowly melting from the inside – or rather, something was desperately trying to claw its way out of her.

Was it her Dragon?

It was impossible of course seeing that the Dragon pendant was still with the Shogun. But perhaps being properly mated now only sought to agitate the beast. Sighing, Rin made a mental note to write a short letter to her father, updating him about her movements and also to ask about his Dragon. In her twenty odd years, she had never once seen her father in his true form, not even when her mother had been alive. If truly being mated made their youkai- self stronger, then surely he would have let out the beast every now and then.

After all, her father was originally a ningen.

Submerging her body completely, Rin tried to tame her emotions – this chaos of fear, anxiety and desperation. She knew what was waiting for her at the end of this journey, once they joined the main Western troops in the Tora caves. Would Sesshoumaru be waiting for her there too or would this fight with the Shogun be hers alone?

Emerging from the water's surface, Rin looked up into the sky, wondering if he too was awake and staring at the full moon before them. But whatever thoughts she had was quickly hidden at the sound of broken twigs from behind her.

"Masako-san?" They were too far away from any village for a village girl to have spotted her.

"Well, well… what have we here?" The intruder stepped into the moonlight, her white and purple kimono impeccable as always; those red eyes focused on hers. "It seems this Dragon pendant was accurate as Naraku-sama said it would be."

"Kagura-sama!"

"Such a bothersome child you are. I've been tracking you for weeks and all of a sudden your scent just disappeared!" The Shogun's wife held her pendant in disdain, tossing it carelessly on the ground now that she had found her prize. "Then suddenly it came back and I knew… I knew this was my chance!"

Taking out her weapon of choice – her fan like tessen – Kagura charged towards the river, effortlessly skimming on the water's surface straight towards Rin.

Rin however, knew that she was on the losing end. Naked and weaponless, there was no way she could survive an attack…

The first slash that hit her drew enough blood to turn the surrounding water reddish. Clutching the wound from her shoulder down to the top of her breasts, Rin clamoured to her feet; determined to fight this woman – clothed or not. If she could only get to shore…

Another slash vertically down her back.

"Tatsu-hime, you're such a disappointment! And here Naraku keeps going on and on and on about you!" The attack that came nearly swiped across her eyes if Rin hadn't dunked underwater in time. "Stop running and fight me! I promise I will be gentle when I kill you!"

Swim.

Rin just needed to swim to shore, without coming up for air… just swim…

"Oh! There's the little fishy." Rin felt her hair being yanked out from the water; her body held up by her head. "I don't think you'll be able to get out of this one!" Kagura's hacking laughter mimicked her repeated stab into Rin's abdomen.

As blood spurted out of her mouth, Rin's vision started to blur; her fingers reaching out desperately for the abandoned pendant…

"Sh…shield… me…"

But darkness had begun to consume her; weightlessness her only bearing as she drifted out of consciousness.

/ / /

A/N: Okay that was evil of me to end it here. But it opens up a can of possibilities! Two more chapters to go – I feel so sad! Thank you to all for staying with me (and staying up) to read and review. You guys are awesome!


	19. The Golden Dragon

A/N: Nis3, thanks for the reminder about the boa! Orginally I had only intended the moko-moko to be a symbolic gift but I think since it's an extension of Sesshoumaru, it can serve to protect Rin as well! As for the baby – shiinalover101, gosh you picked that up fast! Unfortunately it's still too early for Rin to be pregnant. But let's see, maybe she will be at the end of the story!

Anyway, this update couldn't come at a better time. Happy Lunar New Year everyone! May the year of the Monkey bring us more pleasurable reads and awesome stories on FF!

/ / /

Rin was dying; he could feel it so intensely that his body ached. Slumped on his hands and knees, Sesshoumaru was coughing imaginary blood, one hand clenched over his abdomen as the pain wrecked his body.

And yet he endured. Focusing on her pain; drawing it away from her and towards him was the only thing he could do for her right then. Though the distance between them was too great, Sesshoumaru could still sense her each time she was close to his moko-moko – a gift he was glad she took everywhere with her. Having the bits of him this close to her was more than enough to open their mating bond to him.

In the last few days, Sesshoumaru had studied it with utmost determination, wanting desperately to reach out to her at will and not in dire situations like this. If only she had carried more of him around –

Wait… what was that? A strange throb in his heart. Had she… had she chosen a sword? His sword?

Unbridled by control, Sesshoumaru suddenly let out a roar, feeling his muscles stretching, his fangs lengthening as the all too familiar transformation took place. Stepping out of his tent, the full-fledged Inu Daiyoukai stared up into the full moon, letting loose a howl audible only to those the message was intended for.

 _Rin, I'm coming for you._

An overwhelming sense of protectiveness had been triggered in him – one he could no longer deny. Sesshoumaru needed to be with Rin. Now, more than ever.

/ / / /

Something hot and solid was in her right hand but Rin could see nothing as darkness surrounded her. Blood still oozed out of her wounds – she could feel the viscous fluids and smell the iron richness –and yet she felt no pain.

 _Rin…_ That voice… this familiar feel of softness… Sesshoumaru's scent. _Wake up Rin._

Her eyes cracked open slowly; her fingers gripping tight over the unfamiliar-yet-comforting hilt in her hand –

A sword?

The diamond-encrusted blade had spun a warp of energy around her; swirling round and round even as it held her buoyant above the water. And over her wounds, the white silky fur of her mate served as a protective shield; stopping the bleeding even as it kept her body armoured. Rin had always thought the boa to be somewhat decorative; an addition to her extravagant disguise. And yet here it was, almost alive under her touch, cradling her body like the gentle hands of a lover.

"Rin-sama!" Jerking her head up, Rin caught the familiar grin of the eccentric Totosai on his flying Ox. "Remember, Nyoihoju acts on the meanings of your words!"

Was that why it appeared when she yelled at her pendant to shield her? Down below on the shore, Kagura had her head up too; her lips moving – no doubt egging Rin on – but she couldn't hear anything beyond the barrier.

Knowing that it was a matter of time before Kagura found a way to overcome the hurdle, Rin chose to take the first step. Using her sword to cut through the shield, Rin met her match head on – Kagura on the ready to attack with a vengeance, her tessen slashing and blocking every one of Rin's advances. Older and definitely more experienced in the art of close combat attacks, Kagura outmatched Rin in every aspect; her precise movements mimicking the wind, swift and soundless.

When the tip of her bladed fan grazed Rin's cheek, the Tatsu-Taisho knew she needed to be more on the offensive.

 _I need to be faster…_

Gripping her sword firmly, Rin spun the blade in her hand as she came down in flurried swipes; the rotating sword creating an illusion of multiple razor-edges. In defence, Kagura unearthed another fan, blocking each attack almost effortlessly, zipping from land to water in a bid to escape unscathed.

Then in a single move, Kagura had Rin on her back; her wrists held down by Kagura's boots as both her tessens were pressed in an 'X' shape down her throat. Kicking desperately to get her strangler off her body, Rin struggled even as her lungs felt squeezed tighter and tighter.

Unable to move and feeling her willpower growing weaker, the burst of flames was almost a warm welcome; an instinctive move that sent Kagura leaping back in alarm.

 _Faster…_

Not giving herself a chance to catch a breath, Rin pushed herself to match Kagura's speed, feeling the ache in her arms and legs and yet it wasn't enough…

Combustion was not a power she could use without compromising agility and strength.

 _If only Kagura could just stop moving for a second..._

The blast that came from the edge of her sword sent both women recoiling backwards; Rin smashing against a tree trunk and Kagura tossed over the river rocks. Clambering to her feet, Rin limped over to her opponent, sword on guard. The crash impact had reopened her wounds for blood had seeped through the moko-moko, pushing her into a state of disorientation even as she prepared herself for another fight.

But Kagura's body laid limp on the rocks; her eyes the only parts of her moving maniacally in what looked like a murderous rage.

"Nyoihoju, did you do this?" Rin looked down at her still glowing blade. Though it said nothing, Rin could feel a definite warmth surging into her hands, as though it was a dog waiting to be praised and petted.

"As expected from a canine's fang."

Almost forgetting that Totosai was still around, Rin stepped back cautiously; her sword still pointing at Kagura. Raising the sword once more, she commanded, "Sleep. We have much to talk later."

The fire in Kagura's eyes extinguished almost reluctantly before her eyelids drooped. Rin waited a few heartbeats to make sure she was truly asleep before slamming her weight down onto her knees, collapsing onto the soil.

"Rin-sama!"

Having lost all sensations from waist down, Rin could only rely on her hands and her sword as a makeshift support to pull her weight up. With Totosai's help, she propped herself against a rock and motioned for him to bring forth her pendant still lying unharmed at the edge of the river bank.

Like a long lost lover, the emerald within the pendant shone bright as her fingers traced over the carvings holding the jewel in place. "I'm counting on you," she whispered, bringing the pendant to its rightful place around her neck.

"Now is not the time to rely on your own strengths Rin-sama. Nyoihoju can heal you. Ask of it."

Rin couldn't even hold up her hand anymore, much less wield a sword. But Rin needed only to touch the scabbard to know that Totosai was right. _Stop this bleeding, mend what is broken._

As light poured out from every inch of her skin, Rin wondered if she was bursting into flames once more but this warm, comforting feeling only brought her calm…

 _I'd like to live. I'm not done here._

/ / / / /

When Masako found her hours later, Rin was hastily lifted and brought back to the camp where her already healing wounds were further treated and bandaged to prevent infection.

"All you needed was to call me… I would have come my Lord!" Even through her poised demeanour, Rin knew that her Captain was holding back her anger behind carefully clenched teeth. "I have failed you so much Rin-sama. I do not deserve to lead this team."

Unconcerned with herself, Rin reached out for Masako's calloused fingers. "What of the prisoner?"

"My Lord! She should be the least of your worries right now." Those same fingers curled around her hands reassuringly. "She's been blindfolded and chained. We could send for her to be transported back to Usagi-Taisho's castle – it's the nearest – but we await your final orders Rin-sama."

Rin said nothing, simply allowing the silence between them to fester until Masako could no longer bear her frustrations. Despite her brimming anger, Masako's hands were controlled as she stroked the bandages on Rin's lower body.

"If it were up to me, I would leave her bound and abandoned in the Tora caves. Let the Tigers deal with her," she spat. "Have you even looked at yourself my Lord? These injuries? They were directed at one place only. Who the hell is she?"

"You might not recognise her Masako-san but she is the Shogun's wife. Sending her to die in the Tiger caves would be pointless." Looking down at her bandages, Rin then stilled her Captain's hands with her own. "I'm not pregnant," reassured Rin – at least she didn't think so. It would have been too early. But she understood Masako's concern. Kagura could have aimed for her heart or her head but why had she chosen to go straight for her abdomen?

"An injury of this extent… I am just praying that it will heal in time or you may never conceive again my Lord."

Perhaps that was it. Rin wondered if Kagura's choice of attack had something to do with how she felt towards Sesshoumaru more so than her loyalty towards her husband the Shogun. Killing the female of a mate seemed almost less cruel than rendering her barren, unable to carry on their legacy.

"We'll bring her along with us until we arrive at the Tiger Caves. But first, let me talk to her."

"Not alone you won't," warned Masako, helping her into a sitting position. "Shogun's wife or not, if you want to interrogate her, I can do so on your behalf."

"She will not speak to you Masako. I am her only audience," croaked Rin, sending the Captain out to bring forth the prisoner. Only when she was alone did Rin let out a sigh. "Totosai, you can come out of hiding now."

The swordsmith had been crouching outside the back of her tent for the last hour, mumbling to himself. Lifting the flap of her tent, he squirmed underneath and clambered to his feet. "I believe Nyoihoju has come to approve being by your side," was his first assessment. "But I believe Sesshoumaru-sama must be taking this quite badly…"

At the mention of the Daiyoukai's name, Rin snapped her head impatiently towards him. "What do you mean? Are you saying Sesshoumaru can _feel_ my pain?"

Those bulging round eyes blinked at her, almost judging her to be an idiot. "He feels you on many other levels Rin seeing that you are mated. But with Nyoihoju… well, it's best not to tell you or you'll never use the blade again." Totosai looked rather upset at this realisation.

"If you don't tell me, I will not use it ever again. What is it?" she demanded.

The swordsmith scratched his head. "Ah well you see… remember when I told you that Nyoihoju works on the power of words? Your words?" At Rin's cautious nod, he gulped. "Well, yes the thing is this sword is so obedient because its true owner would do anything for you. Every command you give draws power away from the source… which was why I said you could ask for anything except to bring someone back to life."

Rin's gasp was barely audible over Totosai's shrieks as she shook him back and forth. "What are you saying? I'm taking away Sesshoumaru's power to feed mine? No! I will not do that anymore! Am I hurting him?"

"I knew you would say that!" He hit her head with her scabbard. "And don't be a fool! Sesshoumaru-sama knew what he was getting into when he gave you that fang! So do not underestimate his powers Rin! He is far more powerful than you would ever be. A fraction of that strength to heal you would not cost him a thing."

Rin had no doubt of Sesshoumaru's immense reserve of power but she still had her reservations. Perhaps the only way she would find out would be to ask the Inu Taisho herself.

"Fine. I will accept this for now." There was truly no point arguing with Totosai. "Thank you for this fine sword. Did you mend Koryu as well?"

"Oh yes! It's coated with the same diamonds as its twin. Stronger but heavier, Koryu would be a better companion for you for most basic offensive battles." Totosai finally handed her sword to her. "Well, call for me if you need anything. I'll be off."

The swordsmith barely made it out the same way he came when Rin heard footsteps coming towards her tent entrance. Their prisoner was clearly struggling against her chains; her mouth sprouting curses as she staggered in.

"Be quiet! Or I'll tie you up even harder than before!" roared Masako as she tugged at the chain around Kagura's neck. "We should just kill her my Lord. Her presence will just give us away."

But Rin would have none of it. Raising her hand up to halt Masako's further comments, she then turned to Kagura. "What does the Shogun hope to achieve by killing me?"

Still blindfolded but no longer gagged, Kagura simply tilted her head back and laughed. "You're not going to kill me right? So I have nothing to bargain for by answering you." The reply was sealed with an arrogant smirk.

"Inu Taisho-sama and Uma Taisho-sama would continue the war even without the East in the picture. This attack has been long overdue Kagura-sama."

The woman merely shrugged. "I can smell your fear; your worry. Don't you think such similar distractions would hinder your mate from a successful attack on the North?"

Rin didn't bat an eyelid at her assumption. "Let's put it this way Kagura-sama. Killing you would only bring me rage from the Shogun. That rage would blind him and disadvantage him in our eventual fight. Surely by now you know how important it is for me to have even the slightest upper hand." The effort to produce the fire only in one of her palm took more control than she thought.

Those laughing lips stilled, turning downwards into a pout. "You want something."

"I know you know where the Tora troops are stationed from here forth. I want you to help us pass undetected."

"I'd rather die!" spat Kagura. "I am no traitor!"

Though she was reluctant, Rin got to her feet and drew Nyoihoju, pointing the tip at Kargura's forehead. She didn't know how far the power of her words could stretch but she was about to find out. "I want you to think of your favourite fruit Kagura-sama. And then I'm going to take away that memory forever."

At the slash of her sword, Rin cut right through the woman but not a drop of blood was spilled.

"So what's your favourite fruit?"

Kagura blinked, as though she was trying to recall the information but the more she forced herself to remember, the more it drove her into a mess of confusion. "What did you do to me?" she screamed.

If a memory was a system of interconnected wires in our minds, then Rin had just effectively severed one of those chains – which meant she could do so again. "There are other things worse than death Kagura-sama. I could take away everything you ever remembered, including your name and your allegiance. I could do that all now."

The moment she raised her sword again, Kagura collapsed on the ground; her shrill cries nearly bursting Rin's eardrums. "Kill me! Just kill me!"

When Rin brought down her sword once more, the wind youkai laid motionless on the ground, far from dead.

"My Lord? What… what did you do?"

"I took away her ability to move. I don't think it's permanent but it'll serve our purpose for the time being. You can just chain her neck but untie her hands and legs. She's a prisoner, not an animal."

/ / / /

There were times like now when Kagura could block him almost completely that he had no sense of whether she was dead or alive. Naraku hated that his bond with Kagura was mediocre compared to the mated connection boasted by the myths.

Perfect Mates they were called – a pair so in tune with each other that they could communicate at a distance, even heal each other and exchange consciousness. Of course, should one of them die, the other would die almost immediately, having lost all connections to the material world. That hardly happened though since any fatal injury was shared and the healing rate doubled so when the pair chose to die, it was purely out of choice; a conscious decision to move on together to the next life.

Not that Kagura and him shared that deep a bond. Their marriage head been arranged and essential as part of his coronation.

Whatever. He couldn't care less right now. The Tora-Taisho had just informed him about the great Ox failure; how more than five enemy troops had successfully evaded all their mines and were now making their way into Tiger territory unscathed. The Western and Eastern troops had easily overwhelmed the Oxen, taking those peace loving idiots down without much of a resistance.

And not too long ago, Naraku had also gotten word that they had lost all contact with the armies on the Northwestern side of the Tora mountains. From his last intelligence, the Monkeys had been advancing fiercely, despite the strong defences put up by the Tigers.

At the rate the enemy troops were moving, it wouldn't be long before Naraku had to meet either Sesshoumaru or Rin. He would prefer the former, especially since he didn't think Rin would be of an exciting match for him.

Although, Naraku had heard rumours of a newly mated female Dragon loose in the Oxen territory. It wouldn't be unusual seeing that their lands were not far from each other. However, the news that reached him had been unusual, for the female Dragon had borne traces of Inu markings and scent. Now, how many such pairings could there be?

It was on this information alone that he had sent Kagura after Rin, hoping that she could wipe out the female and render the mated pair imbalanced and at a disadvantage. And at this point, Naraku knew he needed every dirty trick in his books in order to win – no matter what.

/ / / /

"Totosai!" cursed Sesshoumaru, clutching the folds of his kimono as he strode away from his troops. "What sorcery is this sword you've made for Rin?!"

The swordsmith had the nerve to grin. "I made a sword as you had instructed Sesshoumaru-sama. One that was obedient and powerful."

Oh he had no doubt of that. The fang he had given Rin was not one meant to cut but to protect, as was his intentions from the start. He wished she knew how much his heart was bursting with happiness at knowing she had chosen and accepted his dominance over her – not that he would ever abuse it; he cared too much for the Tatsu-Taisho to ever use his will against her.

But this...

"Where is she? Is she hurt? What happened?" he demanded, knowing full well that Totosai wouldn't bother answering any of his questions. Instead he merely rubbed his thin beard and asked to examine Sesshoumaru's swords.

"Can two different fangs truly care for each other?" He held up Tenseiga and then Bakusaiga. "One of your father's and one of yours. Where do you think the source of Tenseiga strength comes from?"

"From me of course, not that Tenseiga has much offensive power to begin with." That had been one of his greatest disappointments with his father's relic.

"Fool! Tenseiga is the bridge between this world and the next is it not? So who then watches over you from the netherworld if not the Daitaisho himself?"

Chichi-ue? Surely Totosai was not suggesting that his father could still influence the will of his swords even from beyond death? "What has it to do with Rin's sword?"

"Likewise, Nyoihoju draws strength from you my Lord. Isn't that what you truly wanted? To be able to protect her no matter what?" When he gave a doubtful look, Totosai groaned. "You felt your power drawn and then you felt her breathing stabilising didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru didn't think he could have gone through an agony like that again. "In drawing my power, Nyoihoju transferred every bit of Rin's injury to me. Are you trying to kill me Totosai?"

"As if you die easily my Lord! Hah! My job is done here. Just a final reminder: Nyoihoju gets stronger the further he is from you. But if you were to fight by its side, it would be useless." Totosai shrugged as he climbed onto his Ox. "Rin wouldn't need to fight anyway. You wouldn't allow her wouldn't you?"

And the swordsmith was gone.

All the better. Sesshoumaru didn't think he could handle both Totosai and Rin at the same time. The only reason why the swordsmith had paid him a visit was because Rin was not too far away – in fact, she was so close, Sesshoumaru didn't think he could wait any longer to search for her.

Emerging from the cave entrance, he made his way down the river path towards her single scent. Though subtle, Rin had chosen not to mask their mating scent, simply layering it with her own youkai traits; the smoky blend alluring to his senses.

It seemed that she too was aware of their impending encounter for Rin was nowhere to be found when Sesshoumaru eventually crossed paths with the kimono clad female warriors.

"Inu Taisho-sama, my soldiers are at your service." On horseback, the Captain of the troops lowered her head in deference. He instantly thought her rather smug for not even apologising for the ruse she had created back at the Western base camp. But that only made her more capable as a leader – focusing instead on the survival of her men and not sweating over the small stuff. "I believe the soldier you are looking for is not here my Lord."

"Where is she?" He scanned the women; his eyes moving over their tired faces until he rested upon a pair slumped on horseback. "Your prisoner..."

This kimono pattern...

"Why is the Shogun's wife here? Where is the Tatsu-Taisho?"

The Captain shifted uncomfortably. "Forgive us my Lord, but she has given specific instructions for us to meet with you first and determine what to do with the prisoner."

The summary of what Kagura had done to Rin and the latter's response was enough to leave his blood curdling with anger. Rin had done the right thing by not joining her troops to see him. Sesshoumaru would not have been as rational as he was now if he saw the state she was in.

"I will lead you inside the caves but the horses will have to go . Their hooves will echo and give us away," he ordered, leading them the same way he had come. Right now, his priority would be to get them to safety. These women had been instrumental to the survival of his Western troops coming in from the Oxen border.

"My commanding officer will aid you from here forth." Sesshoumaru made sure the women were given beds and supplies as soon as they arrived at the camp zone. Perched on a slope at the edge of the mountains, it was the only way for them to set up base without being tracked by the Tigers. "Rest well. My soldiers will tend to the prisoner for now."

The Captain gave a full bow of gratitude. "Thank you my Lord. Rin-sama is waiting by the last rapids on the way up."

"I know." Rin had made her presence clearly known to him the moment he agreed to take her troops to safety. Right now, it was his turn to bring her home to him.

/ / / /

No words were necessary when he finally came into the moonlight, the crescent on his forehead mimicking that of its other half in the sky. Rin had her hands outstretched, beckoning him into her embrace.

As their lips met, Rin wondered if it had truly only been almost two weeks since she last held him? He tasted the same, his touch as comforting and gentle as always. But when his lips moved down along her throat, Rin could feel the slight prick of his incisors lengthening over her delicate skin.

"Sesshoumaru..." It was more a sigh of permission than a plea. Rin knew this was the final step to their mating rituals; the markings a claim of body and soul. And now she would forever belong to him.

"Rin, can you summon your Dragon? It's your turn to mark me," he whispered silkily into her ear.

Rin wanted to, more than anything. "I don't know how... I'm afraid I'll hurt you." Bursting into flames with him in her arms was the last thing she wanted. "Can't I just bite – "

"No. It doesn't work like that my love and you know it." His lips returned to her mouth, kissing her with a matched hunger that left both of them panting when they finally broke away. "Come, do you trust me?"

Rin took his offered hand. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to play." In one swift move, Rin found herself on the back of the great white beast, clutching to his fur as they soared higher towards the clouds.

From this distance up, Rin didn't know how they could play – something she had learnt with Hiroto but that had been on land! How did Sesshoumaru expect her to race with him when she couldn't even fly?

As though sensing her distress, Sesshoumaru turned his snout back to nuzzle her gently. "Rin, do you trust me?" He asked again.

Right now, she wasn't sure but Rin forced a nod nonetheless.

"Good. Because I'm going to drop you now." His teeth gently lifted her and was about to release her when Rin screamed.

 _I will catch you I promise._

And the precarious comfort of being between his teeth was immediately removed as Rin fell through the layers of clouds, fear slowly turned into laughter as she revelled in the freedom the weightlessness seemed to have brought her.

Next to her, Sesshoumaru too had taken the plunge; his eyes holding her gaze even as their bodies twirled and fell through the night sky.

Then all of a sudden, the great white beast flipped and surged upwards, not before whispering the challenge, "Catch me."

How?! Rin was still free falling and panic had now taken over as the ground came closer into view.

 _Sesshoumaru! Help me!_

But he never came; the white Inuyoukai blending into the clouds above.

Anger, or perhaps fear that he had truly abandoned her, fuelled a strange emotion deep inside of Rin. There was no way she could survive the imminent impact – less than seconds away to crashing to her death. He was her mate! Didn't he promise to catch her?

/ / /

Ah... there she was.

Golden from head to tail, especially those eyes now sending daggers of death aimed at his heart. Sesshoumaru had calculated that he had less than a second to spear down to the ground to catch her if his little ruse didn't work, but Rin had proven it to be unnecessary.

As he pounced down on her, the Dragon lashed out; unretracted claws digging into his flesh with vengeance. He could tell she was angry but her desire to toss about with him was equally great. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves, Sesshoumaru did what felt most natural – he scooped her up and shot straight back into the sky, ignoring the squirming female in his snout. He could see her body glowing red and knew he had maybe a few more seconds before she would burst into flames and singe him.

Only when they had passed the wide cover of clouds did he release her, landing himself a small distance away just to be safe.

"I was so scared!" hissed the Dragon, breathing out a gust of flames as she launched towards him. To his surprise Sesshoumaru felt no heat from her fire, only a comforting warmth over his fur as the flames surrounded them.

"But you know I wouldn't have let anything bad happen to you," he snarled back. "I had no doubt your dragon would have reacted instinctively to the danger." His rubied eyes met her golden ones in mock challenge. "Do you still want to play?"

The circling flames died down slowly; Rin's body curling around him playfully like a serpent trapping its prey. "Does the great Inu Taisho-sama even know what that means?" she teased.

In all honesty, Sesshoumaru couldn't remember the last time he did. Perhaps centuries ago as a youngling. But this was different. "For you, I would do anything." Rin looked like she was grateful not to be in human form for there was no doubt her cheeks would have gone all red. "The first one to reach the ground has to be at the bottom for an entire month."

It wasn't as easy as it sounded seeing that they both needed to free fall and yet pace themselves so as not to touch ground before the other.

"And the winner will be dominant in all aspects right?"

He understood her question thoroughly. "I don't go back on my words."

And with that, the two great beasts tilted their heads back and allowed gravity to take hold of their weights. Like twin ropes descending from the sky, Rin and Sesshoumaru twined around each other, each trying not to outbid the other in the race for dominance.

For Sesshoumaru, losing to his mate was not acceptable, especially when he knew she would demand him to step back when it really came the time for him to protect her. Regardless of the surge of power he could feel in her youkai form, Rin was still learning the limits of her strengths and abilities – no match for the years of refined skill that Naraku clearly possessed.

Shifting into human form mid fall, Sesshoumaru watched with equal interest as the Dragon before him let out a fiery trail aimed towards him.

"That's absolutely cheating!" Their obvious difference in size now clearly put her at a disadvantage, for unlike Sesshoumaru, Rin had yet to master changing in and out of her youkai form at will.

So when the crash came, Rin was propelled into the depth of a plunging waterfall; her full length on fire not even the water could douse. Sesshoumaru had simply waited at the bottom of the waterfall, not wanting to incite his mate any more than she already was. The last fireball she had aimed at him was meant to hurt and the smoulders at the end of his moko-moko was enough evidence of her intent.

When Rin emerged minutes later, her hair was no longer the dark strands he was used to. Just like her glowing eyes, Rin's hair was now a luminous gold that glittered in the night.

"Sesshoumaru..."

He didn't even stop her when she pounced on him, turning his neck sideways as an offer of his apology. The top of his kimono had already been loosened, the pale expanse of his skin exposed to her – the only one in the entire world who could see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Rin," he urged, pulling her closer. "Make me yours."

The first piercing of her fangs into his skin made his eyes jolt wide open; his mind going completely blank as memories after memories of her past, her fears, her joys, her feelings poured into him. Was this what it was like to seal a bond with a mate? How did one recover from such intimate sharing of knowledge without wanting to kill past lovers?

"I want you Sesshoumaru," she had whispered, drawing her fangs and licking his wounds close. Rin hadn't even bothered with her soaking wet kimono, simply parting the folds and wrapping those long limbs around his waist.

Wasting no time at fulfilling her request, Sesshoumaru undid the folds of his hakama pants and laid her down on the ground. Though he wished they had the privacy of a room, their current location offered so much more in terms of atmosphere. With the crashing of the falls behind them, Sesshoumaru took his fill of his mate, thrusting inside her over and over as they sped towards their climax.

It was only much later when they had untangled from each other that Sesshoumaru made an effort to lay out his kimono so that Rin could lie comfortably on the ground. Her own kimono had been shredded somehow during their fevered lovemaking and all she had now was his moko-moko wrapped around her body.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be enthralled by the sight of this woman who was now his. Dipping his eyes lower, he tried to seek out evidence of her earlier confrontation with Kagura. His finger traced her smooth skin, following the peaks and dips of her body – much to Rin's amusement.

"Kagura did this to you," he said matter-of-factly. "How is it that your body still bears scars? Does my powers not heal you sufficiently?"

Rin stretched out and followed his gaze down her body. "Perhaps that's the quirk of a Hanyou body –"

"It's my body now so I'm responsible for it too," he interrupted, watching a light blush creeping up her cheeks. "Choosing the sword was your decision Rin and I will do everything I can to protect you with my life. Which is why what Kagura did to you was unacceptable."

Warm hands snaked around his neck bringing him back down on top of her. "She is still of some use to us. Let us hold off any decisions to kill her until we can learn more about the Shogun's movements. "

Sesshoumaru kept silent. If that was what his mate wished then he would honour it for now. He knew that when morning came, his entire battalion of Monkey troops would have arrived and together with what remaining Inu troops and the Tatsu women, they would continue northwards through the mountains and caves until they arrived at the peak.

Beyond that, what awaited them was hopefully the final battle.

And perhaps a dawn of a new Shogunate.

/ / / /

A/N: Dragon's in the Asian zodiac (or in any context) are like snakes with legs but no wings. So just keep that in mind when you are picturing Rin's youkai form.


End file.
